Girl No 10
by meeiwen
Summary: Wrong love. Wrong place. Wrong time. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I just need to get this out of my head, so I can continue peacefully with Under Hinata's Skin. Lol. Thanks!

* * *

She got ready as soon as she found out that he was there at the club. She knew he would ask for her again, the Girl Number 10, just like he did the first time... the second time, and the third. She concentrated on her reflection in the mirror as she glued a fake eyelash on her right lash line and cursed when the light bulbs on her dresser suddenly flickered and died.

'Oh damn. When on earth are they going to fix this thing?' She thought.

She continued with her left eyelash, then curled them with a thick black mascara. Her supple lips were tinted pink, just like how he wanted them to be. All that's left was that tedious looking wig that was the same color as her lips- pink. It reminded her of cherry blossoms during spring.

She brushed her artificial hair a couple of times, straightening some tangles. She was about to leave the dressing room, when she remembered something he had requested the last time he was there. So she retrieved a small round container from her dresser and applied on her eyes what was inside.

She stared at herself on the mirror. She looked... different. Somehow the pink hair and the color of her contacts looked perfect together. The request was still a puzzle for her, but as they say, 'what the customer wants, the customer gets, as long as he pays for it, and it's not sex', so she just shrugged it off and made her way outside the dressing room.

When she entered the VIP Room, he was already there, drunk and slumped on a long red couch, with a bottle of beer on his right hand. His eyes wore the same gloom he had last time, and it troubled her. She looked at him with worried eyes as he downed his drink. She was already standing on the small round stage in the middle when he noticed her. She could tell the hint of surprise in his eyes when he saw her with her pink hair and new set of green eyes.

'H-Hi." She was still incredibly shy for a stripper. It was only her second week after all. And the blonde man in front of her was her first customer. Only customer.

Despite being one of the prettiest girls, no one seemed to be interested with her, because she looked 'too inexperienced', until the Boss decided to get her a make over. Boss wanted her to look sweet yet seductive at the same time, so she had him wore a pink wig and black contact lenses to hide her real self. It looked like that it didn't work at first- she was still left dancing in the corner with no one to pick her for a private dancing, until he showed up. She didn't know what caught his attention, that he offered to pay double if she would spend the whole night with him in his VIP room. She danced for him for a few minutes, then they just talked the entire night. And during that time, she thought she made the biggest and most fatal sin in the bible of stripping- she fell in love with her customer.

"D-Did I had you waiting for too long?" She continued, when the man didn't respond.

"Not at all." He answered, eyes still fixed to the barely clothed female in front of her. He took another gulp of his drink to drown the uneasiness he suddenly felt in his pants.

"That's good. I, umm, I prepared something.. for you."

In fact, she had been practicing the entire time. It was something she asked the other girls to teach her. She knew he would come back, probably with the same sad eyes he had before, and she wanted to try something to cheer him up a bit, so she learned a few new moves that, according to the girls, 'would make his mind go crazy and his pants tighter.'

He leaned back on the couch as he watched her sway. His eyes followed slender fingers move around her skin- from her face, down her neck, to her ample chest. He swallowed hard when one hand started to cup her breasts while the other moved further down reaching her see-through g-string.

She could tell he was enjoying the view by the way he glued his eyes on her, and she felt relieved. She continued to roll her hips seductively to the beat of the catchy music and turned around and slowly unclasped the lock of the only piece of garment that covered her breasts. Her bra silently fell on the stage, and she suddenly froze. She had never unhooked her bra for anyone before, She must have been too caught up with her emotion. But the look on his face was priceless, so she decided to go on.

His jaw dropped at the perfection she was trying to hide between her arms, He could tell just by looking at them her cup size and how amazingly soft they could feel in his hands. Oh, how he wanted them in his hands. He wanted to taste them, too. He shifted when he felt his pants tightened a bit more.

She swayed down slowly to her knees and crawled like a lioness ready to pounce her prey. She sat in fron her only audience with her legs spread wide open. She grabbed the beer bottle from his hands and took a few drink. She let a few drops spill down her chest as she pressed the cold bottle against her flushed skin. The bottle caressed her cheeks, and it ran down her neck and rubbed against her sternum, being squeezed by her breasts. That lucky bottle continued to move down her torso where she spilled its remaining contents, dripping her wet from waist down. She casually rubbed the bottle against her femininity before returning it to its owner.

He grabbed not only the bottle but her hand as well, pulling her into a deep hungry kiss before she could even stand up to finish her show. She could only hold unto his shoulder for support as she returned his kisses with the same level of intensity. They were both panting when the kiss broke.

"You're not allowed to touch me." She said softly in between breaths.

"I know." And he pulled her for another kiss hungrier than ever before.

* * *

He woke up the next day with his head feeling like it was stepped over by a rhino. He gradually got up, his hands on his head, digging down the memory lane of what happened the night before. And more importantly, "Where the hell am I?"

The room was dark and windowless, but the digital clock on the top of the nightstand told him he was already late for work.

'Damn.'

He ran a hand through his blonde locks still trying to figure out how he ended up in the Victorian Love Motel, which he supposed was the name of the place as stated in the small pack of unused condom beside the clock.

He did remember having a fight with Sakura,..again- the tenth time that week- and going home to drink alone by himself, then he remembered heading to the place called The Sweaty Hole to drink some more. From there his memories were all a blur, but he recalled something.. something pink.

Then it hit him, "Oh shit!" He peeked under his sheets and found himself completely naked.

He turned his head slowly, anxiously to his left, and found a big lump of something covered by the white sheets. He almost fell from the bed when the sheets suddenly shifted, uncovering the person underneath the blanket. To his surpsrise, she wasn't anything pink. By that, he meant the hair.

Black strands appeared darker against her pale skin. She had a very innocent face, and her eyes, when she opened them, was the purest he had ever seen. He couldn't remember taking home a goddess last night.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama. Did you sleep well?" She spoke.

"I-I.. Well, yeah." His eyes were still fixed on her, contemplating how she ended up with him on bed. He turned his gaze aimlessly, looking for the pink-haired girl he picked up from the club. "Have you seen a girl with pink hair, green eyes?"

She looked at him confused for a moment, "Oh, I'm sorry. I took off the pink wig after our.., fifth round." She explained. She bit her lower lip and a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. "I removed my contacts, too, on the seventh."

He left his mouth hanging open in disbelief, He slept with someone else aside from Sakura. The stripper whom he just picked up because she had pink hair was a real beauty. And lastly, they did it more than five times, breaking a personal record.

"Wow." He unconsciously uttered.

"What?" She gently pulled herself to sit down, so she could face him properly. She clutched the white fabric to cover her chest.

"Nothing." He chuckled, "I just didn't expect that I would wake up with a completely different person."

"I'm sorry. It was you who said that the wig was getting in the way. I can put it on again if you want."

"No, no, It's okay." He did remember one time that night how he loved the feel of black strands raining down his face. "You're... really beautiful. I'm sorry, what's your name?" For he only knew her as the girl number ten from the list.

She looked down, embarrassed of being called 'beautiful'. She was blushing furiously, as she answered, "Hinata."

Her name was beautiful, too, he thought to himself. He watched her face reddened under his gaze and how her soft lips would slightly twist whenever she started to bite them. He wanted to taste those lips again. He lowered down his eyes to the curves she unsuccessfully hid under her blanket, and thought he could go for another round. His lewd thinking was stopped by the continuous ringing of his mobile phone.

Hinata watched him curiously. How his face turned pale the moment he heard the voice on the other end of the line. How a small smile formed on his lips as he uttered the words "No, I was the one who did wrong,' and how his face suddenly brightened when he said 'I'll see you later.' She didn't know why, but her heart suddenly became heavy despite the emptiness it's feeling.

He got up from the bed, wrapping his lower half with a towel. "I'm sorry, but I.. I have to go." He turned his gaze away, his eyes avoidig hers. He felt like a jerk, but he had to leave now and see Sakura.

"I see." Her face continued to be emotionless. The blood stains on the sheets suddenly appeared interesting, and she didn't look at him even once as he spoke.

"I'm really sorry. Would you like to get something to eat first? We can call room service. I'll just take shower," He was nervous.

And guilty.

"No, thank you. Naruto-sama, I'll be leaving, too, as soon as you pay for my show last night," She continued, even if the lump on her throat never seemed to disappear.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He picked up his pants from the floor ahd retrieved his leather wallet from its back pocket. He paused for a moment after placing a couple of paperbills on the nightstand. "I'm really sorry." He didn't really know what he was sorry about, but he felt like he fucked her up literally and figuratively.

"What are you apologizing for? That amount you paid is thrice my talent fee." She looked up at him with a soft smile on her face.

He turned his gaze away and headed straight to the bathroom.

When he got out of the shower, she was no longer there, but his money was left untouched, still resting quietly on top of the nightstand.

* * *

"I really thought I wasn't able to do it. His veins were so tiny, I swore a gauge 24 wouldn't work. I had to ask the chief to help me-"

Naruto stopped on his tracks when he noticed that it suddenly turned quiet. He turned around and saw the frustration clearly written on the face of the woman he was with. "Hey, hey, I'm listening! You called Shizune, then what happened?" He put his arms around her shoulders and persuaded her to continue walking,

She was still frowning, but she continued. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem to be spacing out lately." The pink-haired girl asked him when she was done with her story.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just tired. My deadline's this week, and I don't know what to do with the chapter yet." He rubbed the bridge of his nose to emphasize his tiredness.

Green eyes stared at him sympathetically, and she leaned closer to him and snaked her arms around his neck. "Hey, would you like me to help you relax a bit?" She winked at him naughtily, not minding the eyes glancing their way for doing PDA on a bright sunny afternoon and in front of the children's park.

He slightly chuckled at her boldness, and he kissed her on the lips, but she ended it quickly to check her pager.

"Shizune-sama's looking for me. Could you wait here? I'll just give her a quick call,"

"Sure." He watched as she walked a few feet away from him and dialed on her mobile phone. He knew it wouldn't be a quick call, so he walked towards the park and sat on one of the unoccupied metal swings. He wasn't really tired or anything, but thoughts of the black-haired goddess had been occupying his mind lately. Years had already passed, but she never left his conscious and subconscious mind.

In fact, he was thinking about the girl he met five years ago more often now than he used to. He tried to see her two months after their last encounter, but the boss told him she resigned. He wanted to see her again. Not for sex. He just wanted to know how she was doing.

The feeling of her touch never left his skin, even after all those years.

He hoped she was doing well.

"That's my seat."

He looked up and found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. It was a small boy and he appeared to be annoyed that someone was sitting on his spot. He had his arms crossed around his chest. Naruto found it funny how the boy reminded him of himself when he was young. It's just that, the boy had black hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Naruto grinned as he gave up the swing to the boy.

"Menma!"

Naruto froze as he laid his eyes on the woman who was dashing towards them. Her long black hair was tied up in a braid, but the strands still reminded him of how it appeared when sprawled over his pillow, She was wearing a pair of glasses, but the eyes behind them still held the same purity it had five years ago.

"Menma, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't own that swing."

Even when mad, her voice was still the same- soft and calming.

"I-I'm sorry. He's a really naughty kid." She said, still looking at the boy.

"Hinata."

She turned her gaze to the man in front of her and it was her turn to freeze. "U-Uzumaki-san?"

Her stuttering was also the same.

"It's great to see you! How are you?" Naruto was ecstatic to see her, but his excitememt died down when she didn't answer right away.

"I, umm.. I'm fine. Thank you. You?" Hinata avoided his gaze.

"Still the same. But i'm working now under a different publisher." He snickered.

Hinata gently smiled. "That's good."

"How about you? I tried to see you again at the-"

"Please, Uzumaki-san." Hinata shook her head and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I tried to see you, but they said you no longer worked there."

"I resigned. I had too." Her grip on the boy's shoulder tightened a bit.

"My mom's a chef, and she's really good! Her lasagna is my favorite." The boy exclaimed.

"Really? A chef? Wow! I want to try it, too. Menma, is it?"

The boy smiled widely as he nodded. Naruto noticed how Hinata pulled the boy closer.

"So, you're a mom now. He's really cute! How old is he?"

Hinata gave him a piercing look. "He's five."

Naruto saw the look in her eyes and his smile slowly faded. He stared back. "I see." He cleared his throat. "He has beautiful eyes. Did he got them from his dad?" He asked knowingly.

She paused. Her gaze nor her voice didn't falter even a bit. "He doesn't have one."

"Hinata."

"We have to go."

"Wait!"

"Come on, Menma. Mom has shift tonight."

"Hinata, is he mine-"

"I'm sorry, We really have to go."

Naruto was about to follow, when he heard Sakura calling him from behind.

Naruto felt his whole body shut down. He could only watch the two of them leave, with the little boy waving at him behind his mother's back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favourites, those who liked the story, and even those who didn't. I appreciate all the comments, and I dedicate this next chapter to all of you. Second, I would like to apologize if the first chapter left you with a lot of questions. I hope that this one holds some, if not all, of the answers you are looking for.

I've done some editing on chapter one- mostly grammar errors, but I did change the son's name from Minato to Menma. I think it suits him better. I also removed the 'Oneshot' tag at the summary.

Many thanks!

6-6-14: I did some changes regarding the blood type. Thanks to **phone** and especially to **Flameraven1 **for helping me out. Pls see footnote for details.

* * *

She casually inserted the key into the keyhole and pushed the huge door open.

"I'm home." She said in a low voice. She took off her shoes and hung her coat behind the door as her green eyes scanned the pitch-dark room. She cursed when she hit her knee on something that's possibly the coffee table, but still didn't bother to turn on the lights, feeling too tired to do so. It was already two in the morning, and she just came home after a morning of doctors' rounds, three emergency surgeries, and a whole afternoon shift at the emergency room. She had a very, very long day. She had done a high workload the entire day, and she still felt that she had forgotten something important.

Gently massaging her knees, she walked into the dining area to get some ice. She finally decided to switch on the pendant lights after hitting her knee the second time. Her jaw dropped as her gaze fell on the contents on top of the glass dining table, which silently reminded her of that one important thing she couldn't believe she forgot that day. She picked up a large bouquet of red roses, careful not to hit any of the tableware that were meticulously placed on the table, and read the small card that said, 'Happy Anniversary, Sakura-chan!'

* * *

He woke up feeling gentle kisses caressed his lips. He gradually opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Happy anniversary, Naruto." She said, a guilty smile appeared on her face. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

He looked straight into her eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to her,

'Why were you so late?'

'Do you know how long I waited?'

'Do you know how much I prepared for this?'

'Do you even care?'

'Do you how much prepare waited late? Wait, that doesn't sound right.'

Words inside his head started to stumble against each other. He wanted to scream at her and be angry. But he only let out a deep sigh, calming himself down before anger could consume him completely. It wasn't like he was not expecting it. This had happened before anyway.

He reached his hand and cupped her cheeks, drying hot tears with his thumb. "Did you just get home? How's work?" He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

Sakura carefully placed the pot roast in the middle of the table.

"Mmm, this smells delicious, Naruto. I didn't know you can cook something like this."

"Really? I did the same recipe on our anniversary last year." He answered nonchalantly.

Sakura lowered his eyes. "Oh, is that so?" Why couldn't she remember? "I-I'm really sorry, Naruto."

"Hey, I told you it's alright. We're celebrating now, right? Although, eating pot roast at three in the morning really isn't my idea for an anniversary dinner." He grinned.

"It's not like I forgot." She lied. "We were just so busy at the hospital, I couldn't go home early."

"It's okay! What's important now is you, me, having our own little time together. And of course, this pot roast." His answer got Sakura cracking up. "Hey, my article got published in a sports magazine."

"Wow! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She reached for him and kissed him in the lips. "This is a double celebration, then. Do you have a copy? I wanna see it!"

"Yeah! They sent me a copy today. I really couldn't believe it. I thought they will just keep ignoring my entries." He handed her the magazine, but even before she could flip the first page, her phone rang.

"Oh, It's Ino." She hesitated for a bit.

"Why don't you answer it?" Naruto downed a half-glass of red wine, also swallowing in the process a lump that formed in his throat. Sakura finished the call after a few minutes, whereas Naruto finished the whole bottle of wine.

"Sorry about that. We have this patient at the hospital that's severely anemic. He needs transfusion, but this boy has this rare blood type and we couldn't find a match."

He continued eating as he half-heartedly listened to Sakura's hospital stories. He watched her as she became engulfed with her story-telling, that she already forgot about the magazine. It's during these times that he remembered her the most- Hinata, the girl number 10. She always listened when he talked, sluggish or not. She would laugh at his jokes; make intelligible comments to his opinions. He had her full attention, and she made him feel special. It could be because he was paying her, he had thought. But when she left that motel room that day, without taking a single penny, he thought that maybe it was something else.

"I'd be willing to donate a bag, if only we shared the same blood type. But I'm a B-positive. Do you know yours, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't." He answered, his attention coming back to his fiancée. "And even if I do, I still wouldn't let those needles near me."

"Such a scaredy cat." Sakura laughed. "You know what? He has the same eye color as you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Really? Then he'll grow up very good-looking." Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Oh, he probably would. He's a cute little kid! Too bad he has such a weird name." Sakura smirked, as Naruto poured her another glass of a newly-opened bottle of red wine. "I mean, why would anyone name their child after a condiment?"

"A condiment?" Naruto's hands suddenly stopped moving.

"Unbelievable, right? Who would name her son 'Menma'?"

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work. We'll see you again tomorrow."

"Thank you for taking care of me today." Hinata bowed to the restaurant manager and left through the kitchen's backdoor. It was seven in the morning, and it's time for her to go home. But home wasn't where she was heading.

She rode the bus and found a seat near the window. It's going to be a thirty-minute ride from the restaurant to her destination, so she decided to take a nap. Sleep had become a hard-earned need since she started working at the restaurant, and given her current situation, a short nap could do magic to her nerves.

She closed her eyes, but sleep never came. Things that happened four days ago kept repeating inside her mind:

"_He has a condition called Glucose-6-Phosphate Dehydrogenase Deficiency, or simply G6PD Deficiency. This is hereditary, and not at all that rare."_

_HInata's body tensed as beautiful green eyes stared back at her. She silently watched the woman's pink lips form each words and the way her well-manicured fingers tucked pink strands behind her ears. Her whole person reminded Hinata of a past she was trying to forget. But there's no time to be distracted, especially when it's her son's life that's at stake. _

"_This happened because he got exposed to a chemical that triggered the destruction of his red blood cells. Do you remember any objects that he might have played with or perhaps ingested?"_

"_I-I don't. I went to work that morning and left him with my cousin's wife." Hinata lowered his head, suddenly feeling incompetent as a mother. "Is he going to be okay?" Hinata asked worried. _

"_Except for the RBC count which is still very low, his other lab results are doing fine. But we would still require him to undergo a blood transfusion."_

"_I'll donate. I'll do everything, Haruno-sensei!" _

_The doctor nodded her head and checked the patient's file. "It seems that your son has a very rare blood type. His is B-negative.(1)"_

"_H-How rare is it? As far as I know, my blood type is A-positive. Can I donate?" Hinata asked frantically._

"_I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san. This blood type can only receive blood that's also Rh-negative in nature." The doctor's eyes became sullen. "I'll admit that Rh-negative blood are really hard to find, but don't worry, we'll do our best. We'll get back to you as soon as we find a matching donor. By the way, have you tried to contact Menma-kun's father? He might have the blood we are looking for." _

"_W-Well..."_

The bus abruptly stopped, and Hinata jerked her head forward, suddenly opening her eyes.

"Watch it, dumbass!" She heard the bus driver shouting. She looked around and saw the familiar white building ahead, so she dropped off to the next stop.

Hinata entered the hospital as soon as the doors slid open.

'I haven't received anything yet from the doctors. How am I going to find a donor?' She thought of finding 'him' multiple times, but she just didn't know where to start. She barely knew him. And how could she ask something from him? She's the one who said that Menma didn't have a father. She inwardly cursed herself for being such a bitch- literally. Figuratively. Both.

A loud 'ding' signalled that she already reached the fifth floor where Menma's room was. She stepped off the elevator, continuing to a large corridor, but suddenly stopped when she found her sister Hanabi running towards her, crying.

"Hinata-neesan!" Hanabi said in between sobs.

Hinata's face suddenly turned pale, and her feet and legs reacted on their own. She ran to Menma's room as fast as she could.

* * *

"This lasagna is super good! Thanks, mom!" The dark-haired boy said.

Hinata smiled broadly as she wiped Menma's pale lips with a napkin. She turned her head and glared at Hanabi. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm so sorry, Onee-san! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so happy when the nurse told me the news." Hanabi explained.

Hinata smirked. "Try controlling your emotions sometimes. You'll give people the wrong idea." She stood up from sitting on her son's bed and hugged her sister. "But, thank you so much, Hanabi. That's really a great news. I really prayed so hard for it."

"Me, too." Hanabi hugged her back. "I've always prayed for someone to miraculously show up and volunteer to donate some blood for Menma-kun."

Hinata eyed her questioningly. "Someone volunteered? Who?"

"I don't know. The nurse that came in this morning just said that someone volunteered to donate blood at the Blood Service Department downstairs."

"Really..."

"She said it was a guy, but didn't give out his name. She said that he's pretty handsome, but she could be joking." Hanabi grinned. "But he must be a really kind person, if he's willing to donate to someone he doesn't even know."

"Yeah, he must be." Hinata felt her breathing became shallow and her heartbeat, faster, thinking that the man downstairs was probably that someone she 'barely knew'.

* * *

One arm covered his eyes as Naruto rested his head against the wall. He was seated on an empty bench just outside the Blood Service Department, where he just came from.

"Oh my God, I feel so dizzy."

He didn't know if it was because they just extracted four hundred and seventy millilitres of blood from him or because he feared needles to the bone.

"Are you alright?"

He put his arms down and opened his eyes. Naruto smiled.

"Are you okay?"

It was the nurse he talked to when he asked for directions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He sat up and straightened his shirt, trying to look cool.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale." She asked.

"Maybe just a bit dizzy." He chuckled.

The lady gave him a warm smile. "Let me go get you some water. It'll help." Then she left.

"Do I really look that terrible?" Naruto uttered when he was all alone once again. His vision started to turn black, so he rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "This is so uncool." He sighed.

"Are you alright?"

'That was fast.' He thought, expecting the nurse from a while ago. He slowly opened his eyes and steadied his gaze. The eyes staring back at him was the purest he had ever seen. For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

"Hinata.."

"H-Hello, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

He emptied the bottle's content in just one swig. He could feel the ice-cold liquid move down his throat and to his empty stomach, but the faint citrusy flavour didn't leave his tongue.

"Thanks for giving me this." Naruto said, pertaining to the bottle of energy drink he was holding. "You really didn't have to."

"It's all I could do, Uzumaki-san, to thank you for saving Menma's life." Hinata said softly.

"I didn't save his life. I just gave him some blood. That's all. And call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san is too formal."

"Alright, N-Naruto-san." She smiled.

"You can also drop the honorifics."

"Okay."

"H-How's... Menma?" He asked.

"He's doing fine. Doesn't really look like he's sick. He's such an energetic kid... and a naughty one, too. The nurse told me that he tried to hide under the bed last night, but he forgot that his arm was hooked up to an IV."

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh out loud. He wiped a few tears that formed on the corner of his eyes from laughing too hard. He watched as Hinata did the same thing, and he anxiously ran a hand through his hair. "You know, there's something else you can do to thank me."

"H-How?"

"You can tell me the truth." He looked at her with eyes that were almost pleading.

Hinata just looked at him with worried eyes and took a deep breath. "What- What are you talking about?"

"Come on! I'm not dumb, Hinata!" His voice got louder this time, causing a few heads to turn their way. Naruto noticed and toned down his voice in almost a whisper. "I think I already know the answer to my question. Come on, do you want me to think that it's just a coincidence that we happen to have the same blood type? (2) How many people you know have a blood type of B-Negative?! And his age! His eyes! And I'm not saying this to scare you, but I think he's growing up looking more like me!" He let out a deep sigh. "Okay, the last one's a joke... I...I just want to hear it straight from you. Is Menma my son?"

He watched her hands grasp the hem of her skirt tightly.

"It's not like I'm going to take him away from you or something. But I think I have the right to know." He said calmly.

"The thing that happened to us many years ago," Hinata started. "It was all a mistake. When you didn't come back at the club, I had the idea that you already made up with Sakura-san. I don't want to bother you anymore. I don't want to trouble you about something that was a result of a mistake I did because I wasn't thinking straight."

Naruto clenched his jaw. It was a mistake they BOTH made, he thought.

"But to answer your question, yes, he's yours. Menma is your son."

It's the answer he was expecting, yet hearing every word gave him that overwhelming feeling. He rubbed his face with his hands, and he started to feel dizzy again. "Wow."

The two of them remained silent for a while. "See, it wasn't that hard to say. What's with all the drama at the playground last month?" Naruto said when he finally felt strong enough to speak.

"I told you, I don't want to bother you." Hinata felt her blood pressure rising, and her voice became firm. "And so what if I told you then? What are you going to do about it, when Sakura-san was just right behind you?"

Naruto didn't know how to respond. "Hey calm down. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"A-And I also didn't know how to react. I never thought I would see you again." There was sadness in her voice that made Naruto's chest tighten.

"Me, too."

"I met her." Hinata broke the awkward silence first. "Sakura-san. I mean, Haruno-sensei. She's one of Menma's doctors." She smiled at the irony of the situation. "She really looks nice. How are things with her?"

Naruto sighed, putting both arms on top of his head. "Still the same. She's busy as always. But at least now she makes sure to come home after her shift. She forgot about our anniversary this year, too."

"I see.. Sorry to hear that. But don't be so hard on her. I can see how dedicated she is with her work. With Menma. I'm really glad she's taking care of him."

"I know that. But I can't help but wish she could also be dedicated to me, too. I'm her boyfriend, you know, for seven years." Sadness was evident in his voice. "How about you? I mean, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She answered briefly.

"Really, how are you?" He asked once again, with all sincerity he could gather from head to toe.

Hinata looked into his eyes and smiled. "Still getting by. The restaurant I'm working for pays me well. It's not as big as what I get from stripping, though," She paused, "but it's enough to give Menma a decent meal."

"Oh, right. You're a chef now." It had been a while since they last had that kind of conversation, and he had to admit that it made him feel light. Despite everything that happened, he still felt comfortable around her. Like he could say anything and wouldn't be judged.

"That's not entirely true. I'm just a kitchen helper. I told Menma a thousand times, but he just wouldn't listen."

That made Naruto crack up. "Well, how about your dad? How's he?"

The question made Hinata's eyes wide. "H-How did you know about that?"

"I told you I tried to see you again. The Boss said you resigned, then he told me some things about you. About your dad. Your sister. Your pet dog."

"I didn't have a pet dog." She frowned.

"I know. I'm just kidding."

She laughed out loud, to his surprise. It was the first time he saw her laugh like that. He had no idea that the twinkle in her eyes and the sound of her laughter could be so.. mesmerizing.

"He died."

"What?" Naruto's musing was immediately cut short by her words.

"My father died three years ago. His body couldn't take it anymore. Even with the medications, the doctors couldn't save him. But I guess he wanted it that way. He had fought that disease for five years."

"I-I see. I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

They just stayed silent for a while, as Naruto played with the empty bottle he was holding, while Hinata just seated equally quiet beside him playing with tips of her hair.

"Hey, Hinata." He glanced at her sideways.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would it be alright?"

"Huh?"

"I would like to see Menma."

* * *

Hinata stared at the door, not knowing whether to knock first or just enter casually just like she always used to. It was her son's hospital room after all. She held the doorknob and moved a shaking hand to turn it, but she stopped.

'What will I tell him? Is this even the right time?' More and more questions started to flood her mind. She was about to let go of the knob, when she felt another hand-strong and warm- covered hers.

She gazed at the person whom the hand belonged to, and blushed.

"I promise. I won't say anything stupid. I just really want to see him." Naruto said.

"A-Alright."

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Menma, sweetie, I would like you to meet someone."

* * *

1 According to sources, less than 2% of the population has a B-negative blood type. That's why it's still considered rare, like the bloodtype AB-.

2 Sources say that Naruto's blood type is B. I just changed it here to AB- for dramatic purposes. I'm also not an expert when it comes to blood types and genetics, but with what I have researched, there's a 25% chance that an A+ plus AB- could result to an offspring with an AB- blood type. But since I'm no expert, this could flawed, too. Forgive me. I am not also sure about how blood donation is processed at a hospital. I might be wrong about the volunteers and all. Sorry. :|

6-4-14: I changed Naruto's and Menma's blood type from AB- to a B-, lessening their options for transfusion to only B- and O-. It also fits, since Naruto's bloodtype, according to databook is actually B. Thanks again to Flameraven1 for helping me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much again for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and for adding this to your favorites! Sorry it took a while.

This chapter may be more OC for your taste, but I still hope you like it.

9-9: Just did some minor editing. Grammar and spelling mostly. TYVM for reading! *hugs*

* * *

"Aww, he's so cute! Look at those cheeks!"

"What a pretty baby!"

"So adorable!"

"Look at those eyebrows!"

Rock Lee couldn't help but smile at the various compliments his baby boy was getting. His wife Naomi gave birth last week, and he just came back from a paternity leave, bringing with him a couple of photos of his son, still covered with vernix. His son was barely a week old, but the little guy was already attracting chics like a magnet. Rock Lee's smile widened from ear to ear.

"Hey, Lee, you're back! How's Naomi?"

Heads turned around at the source of the voice and found Naruto who just arrived at the office.

"Naruto!" Lee stood up from his chair and pulled Naruto for a brief hug.

"Congratulations, Lee! I'm sorry Sakura and I weren't able to visit Naomi at the hospital."

"Oh, don't sweat it. It's alright. She was a bit cranky and actually didn't like too much visitors. She said she felt really exhausted." Rock Lee scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Can you believe it? I'm a dad now!"

"Yeah. Honestly, I really couldn't. Can't believe you're capable of producing something as beautiful as this." Naruto laughed, as he gazed down the baby photo Lee handed to him. "I'm just kidding! But your son.. He really looks adorable."

"Thanks! He got most of his features from his mom, which is good, by the way. He only got my eyebrows and my last name. But that's good enough for me."

"Yeah, those eyebrows..." Naruto snickered. "So, how does it feel to be a... dad?"

Rock Lee's face lit up at the question. "Oh, it's the greatest feeling ever! I almost cried when I saw him coming out of Naomi's va-"

"Stop! You really don't have to finish that, do you?" Naruto immediately cut him off, both hands up in the air mocking defense.

"Oh okay.. But really, it felt amazing! The whole 'rush of love' thing? It is actually true! I felt it the first time I held him, and I still feel it even now. Like, I want to protect him, spoil him, be with him as he grows." Lee continued, his voice sounding dreamy. "I had no idea being a dad could be this.. wonderful."

Naruto watched as Lee got carried away by his sentiments, and he couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm happy for you, Lee. Enjoy the feeling as much as you can. They say it doesn't last very long." He laughed.

"Well, it's something you won't understand, since you don't have a kid, yet." Lee said nonchalantly. He turned around as a co-worker patted him in the back and congratulated him, failing to see that the smile suddenly disappeared from Naruto's face.

"I... I-I guess so." Naruto ran a hand through his hair and breathed deeply. He let his head rest on his hands for a while that he didn't notice that Lee was talking to him again.

"Hey, you alright, Naruto?" Lee's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

"I was asking if you'll go to Shikamaru's bachelor's party this Saturday."

"Oh, that. Yeah, of course. Aren't you?"

Lee thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure yet, since we just had a baby. I can't leave Naomi alone since she's still recovering. That little guy poops and cries a lot."

"I guess your son got more than just the eyebrows and the last name from you, huh?"

"I think so, too." Rock Lee laughed. "Hey, since I won't be there, I'm thinking of just getting Shikamaru some sort of a surprise. Something he'd really, really enjoy... if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, a suggestive smile broadening his face, making Naruto chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't, and I don't want to know."

"Oh, stop acting innocent! I promise you, three hundred bucks will be all worth it! I know exactly where to get it. I'll tell Chouji right away." Lee exclaimed, while patting Naruto hard on the back.

"Whatever." Naruto shook his head, a smile still forming on his lips.

"So... Shikamaru's also getting married... That means, you'll be the only one left. Everyone has already tied the knot, Naruto! When are you going to marry Sakura-chan?"

"I can marry her anytime, Lee. You know that. I proposed to her twice. It's just that... she's not ready, yet. She said she wanted to complete her residency first."

"Didn't she just start her first year last year?"

Naruto answered the question with a sigh.

"W-Well, I'm just curious, you know. There's nothing wrong with a long engagement." Lee said, noticing the defeated look on his friend's face.

Naruto gave him a lopsided smile and a pat on the back. He made his way to his office desk, and his eyes landed on a small photo of him and Sakura together pinned to his cork board. "I sure hope so." He whispered to himself.

* * *

oooxxxooo

Naruto stepped on the brakes, as the light turned red. It was already six in the evening, and traffic was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Mixed sounds of car horns, jackhammers, and a car hitting another polluted the air, but Naruto was nothing but oblivious to all the commotion outside his white SUV.

'_Well, it's something you won't understand, since you don't have a kid, yet.'_

But there was something else that he couldn't understand the most...

And it's not feeling that 'rush of love' thing when he did have a son. A five-year old one, even.

He did find him cute, and he bet the kid's amazing, but when he actually met him days ago, he just didn't feel that connection at all.

He remembered imagining, as he stood in front of Menma's room, that the boy would sprang up from the bed and ran to him, with tears in his eyes, crying daddy over and over again. And he, he would cry tears of joy, too, hushing the boy as he whispered to his ears the words 'my son'.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the boy preferred a violet dinosaur over him, or the fact that Hinata's sister had been boring furious eyes through his skull. Maybe he had just been watching too much drama with Sakura during their free time, if there were any. Or maybe because he didn't introduce himself as his father, but rather, just a random guy who happened to have the same blood type- which Hinata's sister didn't buy, by the way.

But the sense of connection just wasn't there that day. Was it because he didn't stay much longer? Or could it be that Menma, despite his features and age, wasn't really his son? It's possible, right? After all, Hinata was a-

His eyes widened in shock as guilt washed over him.

"She's a stripper, not a whore, moron." He said berating himself. 'But, what's the difference again?' He raised an eyebrow, thinking.

He still couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut that he could've made a mistake, and the reason that he suddenly rushed at the hospital that day was that he was just feeling guilty for what he did to Hinata years ago and rushed into a conclusion that Menma was his son.

'But Hinata confirmed it. She wouldn't lie to me, right?'

Was it possible that Hinata also made a mistake?

The absence of that 'rush of love' was wearing him out for the past few days.

"Green means go, you jackass!"

He heard someone shout right outside his window. It seemed that he had spaced out too much that he didn't notice the traffic light changed to green some seconds ago. He mouthed an apology and instantly stepped on the accelerator.

He was only a couple of blocks away from their house when he heard his phone beeped, indicating that he received an email. He reached over for his phone and found a message from the pink-haired woman he hoped was waiting for him at home.

Apparently, she wasn't. Her email said it all.

How she arrived safely at the conference, and how sorry she was for forgetting to tell him about the week-long stay at a city thousand miles away from him.

Forgetting to tell your fiancé about a week-long business trip. "Who does that?!" He found himself yelling inside the car, choking the poor little gadget with his hands and fighting the urge to throw it out of the window.

Soon, the parking entrance came to his view, but he suddenly felt like not going home. So, he made a u-turn, and drove all the way to the place he thought he should be.

.

The elevator door opened, and Naruto was once again met by the familiar white corridor that smelled of antiseptic. His feet stopped upon reaching a door, and his breath hitched seeing that the room now belonged to someone else.

He should've come back sooner, he thought.

"May I help you?" A lady in white uniform asked.

"Oh, I-I'm.. Where's.. Do you know what happened to the boy who was confined here? Hyuuga Menma-kun?"

"Oh Menma-kun. Yes, he was discharged yesterday."

"What?" Naruto's eyebrows raised, his expression couldn't hide the confusion he was feeling.

The nurse looked at him curiously. "Menma-kun was sent home yesterday. Are you a relative?"

"Well, sort of. Do you know- Nah, never mind." Naruto shook his head. There was no need to ask. He knew they wouldn't give him something confidential like her home address or a mobile number. So, he ended the conversation and thanked the nurse, as she bowed and left.

'Why the hell didn't she tell me?' There was a fleeting anger that welled up inside him, but quickly faded, knowing the fact that Hinata had no way of telling him. They did talk the day he came by to donate blood, but that ended without exchanging numbers or asking about other private matters, like where each of them lived. It felt like Hinata didn't want anything to do with him, and he didn't want to push her. But seeing a different name on that hospital door and knowing that he had lost her once again, he wished he did.

If Menma had been discharged, then he must have gone better, right? His eyebrows knotted together as he pondered.

'He should have.'

He stopped, suddenly realizing how worried he was. It was the same kind of worry, with the same intensity, he felt when he first heard from Sakura that a boy named Menma needed a transfusion.

Does worrying about the kid count as some sort of a connection? He wondered as he walked toward the parking lot. He reached his car and somberly opened the door.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"I thought you wouldn't make it." Shikamaru smirked as he welcomed Naruto inside the room.

"Sorry I missed the dinner party."

"No worries. That's for the old guys anyway. This is the real party, my friend."

Loud house music met Naruto's ears as he entered deeper into the slightly lit receiving area of the hotel suite. Despite the intentional poor lighting, he could tell that the party wasn't Guys-Only, as Chouji, Shikamaru's best man, originally planned. Naruto's eyes roamed around the spacious room and found his friends, and also some other guys he recognized as Shikamaru's cousins. He then shook his head when he found a number of girls- girls in bikinis- walking around the suite, talking, drinking, and playing with the boys.

"Is this really how a bachelor's party work? I thought we're here to celebrate the remaining days of your freedom. It's like the other guys are enjoying the party more than you do. Who are these girls?" A smug smile formed on Naruto's face, as he reached for the bottle of beer that Shikamaru handed to him.

Shikamaru shrugged in his signature lazy manner. "I don't know either. They're staying at the suite next floor. Chouji saw them at the pool and just invited them over. And it's okay, actually. I don't mind if the other guys are getting all the attention. Women are troublesome, anyway. I just want to enjoy this night seeing you guys having fun." Shikamaru snickered and downed his own bottle of beer.

"Troublesome, huh? Does Temari know you think that way?" Naruto joked.

"Well, as they say, 'what you don't know won't hurt you'." The groom-to-be laughed.

Naruto and Shikamaru joined the others as they gathered in a huge leather sofa in the middle of the room. Alcohol of different kinds kept coming in, and sounds of laughter became louder and wilder as the hour passed. Everyone was almost drunk except for Naruto, and also Shikamaru, who had been the guy who could always keep his cool.

"Naruto!" Chouji suddenly appeared in front of him and gave him a bone-breaking bro-hug.

"You smell terrible, Chouji." Naruto struggled from his friend's bear-like grasp.

"The girls like it. Anyways, what happened to Lee?!"

"Dad-duties. He's probably changing diapers right now." Naruto remarked, making Chouji and Shikamaru laugh.

Chouji clicked his tongue. "That's too bad. He won't get to see this wonderful surprise he got you, Shikamaru." He threw Shikamaru a playful look, causing the pineapple head to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Just as Shikamaru spoke, the doorbell rang twice, and Chouji excitedly headed to the door, after he slightly patted Shikamaru on the cheeks, while shouting, "This is for you, man!"

Shikamaru remained seated in the middle of the huge black couch, his eyebrows still knotted together in confusion. "Do you know what he's talking about?" He asked Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Is Nara Shikamaru-san here? I'm here to deliver a gift from Lee-san."

It was a woman's voice. Soft, yet seductive at the same time.

Naruto heard the voice, and though he didn't know why, he felt his heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

They turned their heads around and found Chouji snickering as he made his way back to the couch. Walking behind him was Lee's supposed surprise. It was a woman, a very beautiful one, wearing a red, knee-length trench coat that matched the color of her lips. Her dark-lidded eyes gazed enticingly at the crowd, as she ran a hand through her black curls.

When Naruto saw her face, his heart dropped.

The room was immediately filled with sounds of cheers and whistles when someone turned a few more lights off as the new guest started to move toward Shikamaru.

"Ah, that asshole!" Shikamaru burst out laughing, a slight blush grazed his cheeks. "Really? For real? I thought you guys skipped this part! Temari's going to kill me if she finds out! Do you know anything about this, Naruto?"

Naruto watched quietly as the woman moved closer, until she was just feet apart from the groom-to-be.

Her face might be painted heavily with make up. Her soft lips might be colored enticing red, and her hair might be curled softly, but he knew those eyes too damn well. His baffled expression hardened, which Shikamaru failed to notice.

"No. Not at all." Naruto managed to say after swallowing a lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

"Fuck that. I know you planned this with Lee."

The woman breathed deeply and cleared her throat. "Lee-san has a message." The group cheered once more as she started to untie and unbutton her trench coat. "He said he hoped you didn't find his gift..."

Jaws dropped the same time her coat fell on the floor. "...troublesome."

Naruto noticed how his usually cool and calm friend swallowed hard upon seeing that the woman in front of him was clad with just a tight leather corset and a g-string. Beads of sweat formed on Shikamaru's forehead as she leaned down and teasingly touched her lips on his neck. With her eyes closed, she started to move her hips slowly to the beat. She swayed seductively and her hands started moving around caressing her face, her neck, down to her breasts. She turned around giving Shikamaru a full view of her buttocks as she danced, and when she turned back, she invitingly unlaced some ribbons on her chest.

Naruto wished for whoever turned the music up to drop dead that instant.

The unpleasant feeling in his stomach continued to grow, as the people in the room continued cheering. It became more of a feeling of uncontainable anger when he saw her lower herself onto Shikamaru's lap and began grinding gently.

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

'She might be someone else. She might just be someone who looks like her. No, it's not her. She works at a restaurant, right? Don't be stupid.' He repeated to himself.

He closed his eyes and continued to breathe deeply, calming his nerves.

Until he opened his eyes and saw her look at him. It was a quick glance that only he seemed to notice.

She continued dancing and moving her hips against Shikamaru, as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She leaned her face close to him, gesturing for a kiss. But before she could do so, Naruto saw something.

White eyes met his.

As their gazes locked, she paused for a brief moment, but long enough for Naruto to think that time stopped.

Her pure, white eyes. They painfully gazed at him like they were pleading, asking for forgiveness.

And before he knew it, Naruto found himself striding toward the door, dragging a barely clothed female by her wrist.

Shikamaru and the others just stared dumbfounded as Naruto left the party and never came back.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"S-Stop. L-Let me go, Uzumaki-san."

She winced feeling his grip on her wrist tightened. The black coat he put over her shoulders almost fell. "S-Stop, please! I have to go back and finish the show!"

Naruto halted his strides and slowly loosened his grip. "No. Don't go back there. Just come with me, okay?" He said, never bothering to face her.

"B-But..."

"Get in." He said, motioning to the elevator door that just opened. "Please."

.

The car was enveloped in a suffocating silence as Naruto drove from the hotel to the busy road of the city. His eyes left the road for a moment, when he noticed her gently caress her slightly bruised wrist.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Her voice was heavy, with a very small hint of anger that Naruto didn't fail to miss.

"I'll ask you the same question. What are YOU doing?" Naruto waited for an answer. "Did you lie about working in a restaurant?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

Hinata flinched when Naruto slapped his fist hard on the steering wheel.

"Why are you doing this? You don't have to concern yourself with anything I do."

Naruto scoffed, but didn't give her an answer. He didn't know why, either, but seeing her snaking her arms around someone else flared up an emotional discomfort similar to anger, but something else. He tried to control his feelings, but he just lost it, when he saw those lovely eyes stare back at him.

"You can't just barge into my life, just because you are the father of my son."

"Or am I, really?"

"W-What?" She choked out the word, and her eyes widened in shock.

Naruto bit his tongue. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be. I completely understand." Hinata gazed out the window and sighed. "You can drop me off here. I'll just take the bus."

"No, that's not what I meant!" He frustratingly scratched the back of his head, when he saw her wipe a tear. "Damn it!"

Naruto pulled to a stop at the roadside. His hand found hers as soon as she reached for her seatbelt.

"Wait, Hinata, please!" He held her hand tighter. "I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. There's just a lot of things going on in my head lately, and... this happened. I'm really sorry, Hinata. Please forgive me. Let me take you home."

Hinata looked into his eyes. Her expression softened, and she bit her lips.

"My house is just six blocks away."

"A-Alright. Thank you." He kissed her hand and started driving again.

"I didn't lie to you." Hinata spoke.

Naruto gave her a sidelong glance, listening quietly as he drove.

"I do work at Ichiraku's. But bills just come one after another. There's rent and the hospital bill. Menma and Hanabi have to go to school, too." She sighed. "Then, a friend from The Sweaty Hole called me, asking if I could cover for her at a bachelor's party."

Naruto stopped at the red light.

"I didn't want to. I haven't danced for, like, five, six years?"

"Doesn't look like it." Naruto bit his lips, remembering how the sway of her hips made the air conditioning useless. "But that's not the point, is it?" He cleared his throat.

Hinata blushed and held back a smile. "Your friend Lee is very.. generous. The amount was really something, that's why I said yes. That's a few extra hundred for this month's dues." She paused. "And I promise I didn't lie to you about Menma, too. You can get a paternity test, if you want. But I guess that's not important. You don't have to force yourself, Naruto-san. You don't have to be his dad if you don't want to."

Naruto had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

"That's our apartment right there."

Naruto parked his car in front of a five-storey building. It was noticeably old with a few cracks and some broken windows. Its gray unpolished paint made it gloomier under the glow of the street lights.

"Thank you for dropping me off." Hinata said as she unfastened her seat belt once again.

"No problem."

Hinata shifted and pushed the car door open, when Naruto stopped her.

"Hinata.."

"Y-Yes?"

"C-Can I see him again?"

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"I haven't done any cleaning yet, so please excuse the mess." Hinata said as she led Naruto inside the apartment room.

"I don't mind." He replied, looking around.

It was a small room, could be just the same size as Naruto and Sakura's room and bathroom combined. A small couch and coffee table consisted the living room, and to his right was a space he presumed as the dining area.

"Oh, don't remove your shoes. The floors dirty." Hinata instructed.

"O-Okay."

They moved further into the house and stopped in front of a door which Hinata opened. Hinata peeked inside, and a girl's voice spoke.

"Where have you been, Nee-san?"

'Hanabi.' Naruto gulped.

"It's two in the morning! I told you I have a class at seven. This little boy wouldn't sleep until you're here." The angry voice continued.

"I'm very sorry, Hanabi." Hinata said. "And uh, Hanabi? We have a.. guest."

She opened the door wider, revealing Naruto to the confused teenager.

"Oh, you." Hanabi remarked.

"Sorry for intruding." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Hinata entered the room and sat beside Menma who was sleeping soundly on the bed. She caressed his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"What is he doing here?" Hanabi whispered to her older sister. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"I'll explain later. Thank you for watching over Menma. Goodnight, Hanabi." Hinata gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "I'll be at the couch if you need me." She made her way to the door, giving Naruto an evil glare before completely disappearing into the living room.

"She hates me. She won't slash my tires or burn my car, will she?" Naruto smirked, and Hinata smiled softly back to him.

His gaze turned to the boy curled comfortably under the sheets. He stood beside the bed staring at Menma's innocent face.

"Good thing he's already asleep. He often throws tantrums when I'm not around." Hinata said. "So... would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll go get changed, too. Just wait for me here."

"Alright."

Hinata left the room, leaving Naruto alone with her son. His son.

He grabbed a chair and sat close to the bed, his chin resting on his hands. He just sat there and watched him sleep. He couldn't explain it, but there was something comforting with the way Menma's chest moved as he breathed.

He reached over his hand and lightly pinched the boy's nose. A wide grin formed on his lips when Menma's small face suddenly cringed. Naruto caressed the boy's forehead, then slowly played with his hair.

His broad smile disappeared when Menma's soft hums turned to sobs, which eventually evolved into a loud cry.

"Oh shit!" Naruto stood up from the chair in panic.

"Waaaaahhh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!"

Naruto frantically peeked outside, but Hinata was nowhere to be found, and he didn't want to call Hanabi. She could be dangerous, even when asleep. He did the only thing that he thought would stop him from crying. Naruto bent down and picked Menma up into his arms.

"God, you're heavy."

Naruto winced when he suddenly wailed even louder in his ears, crying 'mommy' over and over again.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Hanabi!" Naruto pulled his face closer and started to rub his back.

"I want my mommy!"

"Shh..It's alright, it's alright..." Naruto continuously stroked Menma's back, as he slightly choked from crying too much. "It's okay, sweetie."

"Nooo! Mommy!"

"She'll be here... It's okay.. Shh.. I'm here." He hesitated, slightly unfamiliar with the word, but continued to whisper in his ear. "D-Daddy's here."

Like a magic word, Menma's cries started to wane, that Naruto could only hear him gently whimper. He placed a chaste kiss on his temple and hugged him tighter.

"It's alright, Menma.. It's alright."

"I—I w-wwant my m-m-mommmyyy.." Menma said, his small arms wrapping around Naruto's neck. His breathing calmed down, and his heartbeat slowed down, too, as he snuggled against Naruto's chest.

"Shh.. Go to sleep.. Daddy's with you."

Naruto felt the boy's little body relaxed into a nap, his arms still wrapped around him in an embrace.

"I want... daddy." Menma said, before finally falling deeper into sleep.

Naruto felt his chest tightened at the sudden surge of emotion that welled up deep inside. It was happiness in an entirely different level.

There was nothing more to prove. Paternity tests could prove nothing more than his feelings had already proven. He understood it now- the feeling of 'rush of love', the feeling of being connected, the feeling of loving a child.

He kissed Menma's cheeks once again and dried the trail of tears on his face.

Naruto was sure. The little boy was his. Menma was his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thank you so much for the reviews. My hearts leaps with joy every time I read them and find how you guys are enjoying the story so far. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you, either. Thank you so much for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 4:

.

Hinata ran her fingers through her hair a couple more times before turning the hair dryer off. She studied her reflection in the mirror one last time and sighed, noticing the dark circles beneath her eyes, then she made her move to exit the bathroom.

Of all the places in the world, the only one where she felt the most comfortable was that small bedroom she shared with Menma. For Hinata, it was a sanctuary- a place of complete tranquillity and comfort, the only place in the world where she could perform her deepest slumbers.

But last night, despite the ease that the four walls presented, or the warmth that her soft bed offered, Hinata couldn't sleep. She lay still on the bed with her eyes closed, but her mind was filled by thoughts of a certain someone, who happened to be lying equally still beside her, with Menma sleeping soundly on top of him, nestled against his chest. She remembered lying on her side and slowly opening her eyes, only to fix them unwaveringly on Naruto's sleeping form. Feeling his shoulder touching against hers made her heart beat the same way it did the first time they first shared a bed together. Knowing that he's so near again, she just couldn't sleep.

Hinata yawned as she opened the bedroom door, careful not to make any noise that could wake the two sleeping creatures up. She tiptoed her way to her closet and grabbed the two piece clothing- aside from her undergarments- that she felt most comfortable in. She reached, about to untie the knot of her robe, but stopped. She turned her head around, her eyes falling on the blond male as he breathed in and out in his sleep, and pondered to herself, 'He's asleep, right?' She let her eyes watch him for a few more seconds and proceeded with undressing herself.

'Like he hadn't seen me naked before.' She blushed.

Now clad in a gray sweatshirt and a pair of denim shorts, she walked quietly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Menma-kun, sweetie, you're heavy. Daddy can't breathe." She whispered in the boy's ear and gently rubbed his back, but Menma only hugged Naruto tighter and remained asleep. Hinata smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of his head. She held back a laugh, seeing that Menma's drool was puddling on his father's shirt.

Her gaze then fell on the man that her son used as a makeshift bed. He appeared to be sleeping as soundly as Menma was, with his breathing even and his lips slightly parted, the hand holding Menma's back remained still.

'It's been five years, huh?' Hinata thought, as her fingers gently, but hesitantly, trailed the lines on his face. They slowly moved up and played with the strands of his hair.

She almost forgot how his hair smelled like, and how soft they felt against her hands when she desperately clutched onto them one night.

She ran her fingers down his face and grazed the corner of his lips.

Those lips that had trailed and burned soft kisses on her skin.

These were the things she desperately tried to forget, but couldn't.

Hinata stopped. She cleared her throat, a soft blush creeping across her cheeks, and moved to stand up, suddenly thinking about the food she had to prepare for breakfast.

She was about to step away from the bed when she felt a gentle pull on her hand, making her look back. She found his half-lidded eyes sleepily gazing back at her, and her blush turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Hey." Naruto softly smiled and lightly squeezed her hand.

"H-Hey." She hesitated, but held his hand back.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

They learned that morning that they both liked their coffee sweet as they went through the pages of Menma's photo book. They were seated next to each other at a small table in the kitchen, not minding that their shoulders touched in the slightest movement.

"That's Menma-kun's first birthday." Hinata put down her cup as she pointed on a photo of a smaller Menma. His face, covered with chocolate icing, was stretched into a smile.

Naruto laughed out loud at how adorable Menma looked. Just one photo and he already felt his heart melting. He shook his head. "I can't believe it. I still can't believe it."

"What?" Hinata turned her gaze to the man she was seated next to.

"How the hell did I become the father of this adorable little kid? Look at him! He's so cute!"

"W-Well, you're pretty good-looking, Naruto-san." She quickly averted her gaze when he shot her a glance. "Uh, I mean, really good-looking."

He reluctantly sipped on his cup of coffee, as he watched her brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "T-Thanks."

Hinata softly smiled and turned the page of the photo book.

"T-This is Menma when he turned three. That shirt he's wearing was a gift from Hanabi. He really liked it. He literally cried when it no longer fit him."

Naruto imagined his son's face crying over an outgrown airplane shirt, and he cracked up. He glanced through a few more photos- Menma's first trip to the zoo, a picture at his favourite spot at the park, his first snow man, Menma hugging a huge cat, Menma embracing a man unfamiliar to Naruto.

As pages were turned, the smile on his face gradually grew faint.

"A-Are you alright, Naruto-san?" Hinata noticed.

The faint smile completely disappeared as he sighed. Somehow, his son's widest and happiest smiles brought a lonely feeling in his chest that pained him to a great extent.

How he had always dreamed of being a father and seeing his child grow up.

"I can't believe I missed all these. Where was I?" His voice sounded hurt.

Hinata bit her lip. There was a pained look on her face as she held her coffee cup a tad tighter. "I-I'm really sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

There was a part of him that wanted to blame Hinata for not telling him sooner, but his rational side told him that it was him who had faded away in the first place. If he had only showed up earlier. If he had only tried to see her sooner. There were so many things that he regretted doing and not doing, but having to miss five years of Menma's life was something he felt very regretful about, and he wouldn't allow himself to miss more than he already had. He wouldn't allow himself to miss those smiles anymore.

"I want to help you raise Menma." Naruto said firmly.

"What?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"At least, financially... for now."

"W-What are you saying?"

Naruto fixed his gaze to the black liquid that's slowly settling inside his cup. "You said it yourself. I'm the father. But with the situation right now, I can't be with him all the time. But I do want to help you raise him. So, I'm thinking of paying for child support."

"W-What? D-Do you hear what you're saying?" Hinata put down her own cup of coffee rather roughly on the table, causing a few drops to stain the white laced tablecloth. Naruto only looked at her unrattled. "What if they ask you to retro-pay all those five years? And what if Sakura-"

"We don't have to go through all the legalities. (1) Well, at least that's what I'm thinking. But I promise to send you checks every month."

"But I don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't need it. I wouldn't have found you at Shikamaru's party if you didn't." Naruto eyed her curiously.

Hinata eyes softened and lowered her gaze. "I mean, I don't want to burden you with such responsibility."

"It is a responsibility, but Menma will never be a burden. I want to do it. I'll be happy to do it."

"B-But what if Sakura-san finds out? Are you going to tell her about Menma?" Hinata bit her lip.

Naruto took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Now that the fact the he had a son from another woman was already sinking in, the other truth of the matter- that he had an affair- was also beginning to be realized, and he couldn't feel any guiltier cheating on the pink-haired woman. But wasn't it her fault to begin with? If she had just kept her promise to make time for him, then he wouldn't have gone to the club in the first place. Naruto scratched the back of his head feeling frustrated at how difficult things had been going. Well, at least Hinata was more amiable and easier to talk to. If only Sakura had been a little more like her...

"I.. I don't know, actually. She won't be back until Tuesday, so that gives me more time to think about things. But honestly, I still don't know how to tell her. I don't know how she'll react. She'll probably kick my ass, but she'll eventually find out about Menma anyway, so why hide it?"

"But she might leave you." Hinata looked at him with sad eyes. She chewed on her lower lip, contemplating at how difficult the situation was for Naruto. He only returned her gaze, his eyes mirroring her sadness. "I'm really, really sorry. You got into this situation because of me." She gazed up trying to hold back her tears. "If you could just forget about me and Menma-"

"No! Don't say that!" Naruto lifted an arm, about to slam his fist on the table but held himself back, only to accidentally hit his coffee cup, causing to spill all its unfinished content on the table. Hinata immediately got up to get a towel, but Naruto stopped her.

"I'll get it." He spoke quietly.

Hinata watched him slowly got up and wiped the table clean.

"Why are you insisting? Why did you suddenly want to be a part of his life? I thought..." She paused, remembering their conversation last night in the car.

"He called me 'daddy' last night." Naruto plastered a genuine smile that made her heart stop for a moment.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto threw the towel at the kitchen sink and moved his chair that they were now facing each other. "Well, when you left the room, he woke up and started to cry. I picked him up and tried to hush him. I don't know how to explain it... but at that moment, I just felt it. I knew he really is mine. He clung onto me until he fell asleep again, and before that, he said that he wants me, his daddy."

Hinata felt her heart leap, and she smiled. "I-Is that so..? I'm glad."

"Me, too." Naruto grinned. "So don't ask me to think that nothing happened because I can't. I already missed a few years and I can't bear to miss anything more. I'll just deal with Sakura-chan later. She's busy, anyways. And please don't blame yourself. I'm just as equally at fault as you are. It's not like you forced me to have sex with you or something."

"Naruto-kun!" She blushed furiously, which made him laugh.

"There, at least 'Naruto-kun' isn't too formal. I like that."

A gentle smile immediately replaced her frown, when she saw his smile widened from ear to ear.

"S-So, Naruto-kun, how often will you see Menma?" She asked, knowing that he would soon demand his rights.

"Well, now that you mention it.. I actually want to see him everyday." Naruto held back a smile seeing Hinata's worried feature.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not going to take him away from you. I promised you back at the hospital. Though I do want to see him everyday." Naruto sighed. "I'll just visit him as often as I can, or take him for an ice cream sometimes."

"A-And what if... What if it's Menma who wants to see you, Naruto-kun? What if he suddenly needs you?" Hinata's voice became serious. "I don't want things to be unfair to him."

Naruto paused and looked at her straight into the eyes- those pure white eyes that he didn't know could look so fierce. "If my son needs me, then I'll be there. I promise."

Hinata eased her expression and offered him a gentle smile. "O-Okay, that's good enough for me."

"Oh.. Before I forget, I want you to promise me one thing, too."

"W-What's that?" Hinata furrowed her brows.

"Promise me that you'll never do it again." He averted his gaze and ran a hand through his hair, remembering that unpleasant feeling in his chest when he saw her at the party last night.

"Which one?"

"Stripping. Don't do it again." He answered, holding her gaze for a few more seconds. His hand turned into a fist, as he held himself back from touching her hand that rested on the table.

"Oh. O-Okay. Yes, I promise." He blushed.

"G-Good." Naruto said as he cleared his throat.

Silence fell for a moment, but was soon broken at the sweet sound of Menma's voice.

"Mom?" He called, his small hands still rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Good morning." Hinata picked him up and sat him on her lap. "You hungry?" She asked as she gave Menma a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes. Do we have spaghetti? I want spaghetti." The boy answered in a soft voice. His shy glances fell on the blond man seated across him, and his mother noticed.

Hinata giggled. "Spaghetti? Alright, spaghetti it is. Go to daddy while I make you one. You guys wait here." She looked lovingly at Naruto as she stood up and lead Menma to him.

Naruto straightened his back and eyed her with a bit of surprise evident on his face. His eyes met another pair of blue ones staring back at him, and he suddenly felt uneasy. 'Does he remember?' He thought. He wondered how he would feel if it happened that Menma already forgot that he called him 'daddy', or that Menma was just sleep-talking that night. But he knew the answer to that: He would definitely feel devastated. The thought scared him beyond compare.

It was like his heart stopped when he heard Menma speak again.

"Okay." The boy simply answered, and climbed up to Naruto's lap wrapping his small arms around him.

Naruto stiffened, a bit surprised, but soon held his son back. He felt his heart clench at the feeling of Menma's head resting on his shoulder, his small forehead touching Naruto's neck. He let out a short laugh to ease the lump that formed in his throat. He turned his head, kissing Menma on the forehead, and he hugged the boy closer. "Hi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yup. I saw lots of spaghetti in my dreams." Menma replied sleepily.

"Really? Is that why you're hungry?" Naruto chuckled. He looked at Hinata with eyes that twinkled with joy, as he stood up and closed the distance between them.

"I'll just go get some pasta." Hinata said to him as she blinked away tears that welled up her eyes. A single tear escaped her eye, as he bent down and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered.

His breath felt warm in her ear.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"I'm really sorry about what I did at the party the other night. It must have ruined the mood. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked apologetically at Shikamaru who was seated quietly across the table, playing with his drink. Rock Lee also remained unusually silent. His dark round eyes wandered to the man on the other side of the table and to the pineapple head sitting beside him, then through the pages of the bar's menu.

Shikamaru tapped his box of cigarette and clipped a stick between his fingers. "You did ruin it a bit. Everyone was surprised when you suddenly left with the girl. It was really awkward, man, but they got over it when one of the girls offered to finish the lap dance for me." Shikamaru snickered. "But, seriously, what the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah. What was that? Did you know that a drunk Chouji called me in the middle of the freaking night, ranting about how you suddenly ran off with the stripper? And do you even know how hard it was to convince that woman?" Lee was suddenly furious. Two weeks of changing diapers had taken its toll on the man with the thick eyebrows.

"I know that was a stupid stunt, and I'm sorry. That's the reason I called you guys here- so I can properly apologize. Order anything you want. It's my treat. And here," Naruto said, as he handed Lee three one hundred bills. "I'm giving your money back."

"I paid her five hundred, idiot."

"Alright, fine!" Naruto pulled two more bills from his wallet and lightly shoved it on Lee's chest.

"Hmm, I'm feeling slightly better now. This is good. I'm actually starving." The bushy brows commented. "Why did you do that anyway? You know the woman?"

Naruto found himself under the scrutiny of two curious pairs of eyes.

"Is she a friend?" Shikamaru asked.

"Or maybe an ex?" Lee followed.

"A fuck buddy?"

"Well, she's... She's someone I met at a strip club years ago."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, a smug smile forming on his lips. "Oh really? Interesting..."

"And I... happened to have a one-night stand with her." Naruto hesitantly added.

Lee felt his mouth fall open, and his eyebrows twitched like it had a life of its own. "You cheated on Sakura-chan?"

Shikamaru was also evidently surprised, with his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, but he remained calm. "Wow, that's unexpected. Well, she's really... attractive." He cleared his throat. "But it's a surprise that you still remember her after all these years."

Naruto noticed the knowing look that the Nara was giving him, and he sighed.

"He cheated on Sakura-chan." Lee repeated, like he was realizing it for the first time.

"I did bump into her not too long ago. And I... umm... found out that that one-time thing actually got her... you know, pregnant. So basically, she's also the mother of my five-year old kid. Oh, and yes, I know her."

Naruto casually sipped from his drink and ignored the ridiculously shocked expression plastered on Lee's face. It irked him a bit, but the stupid smirk on Shikamaru's face was also left ignored. His eyes settled outside the cafe window where he could see the faint rays of the sun slowly fading as it set. He gazed at his watch, and it was almost six in the evening. Two more hours, then he had to pick Sakura up from the airport.

"You're kidding, right?" Lee finally broke the awkward silence, his round eyes still wide in shock. "I know you'll give us something crazy, but I am not expecting this one."

"No, I'm not." Naruto looked him in the eye.

"Oh shit!" Lee exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn their way. "He cheated on Sakura-chan!"

"Calm down, Lee. And, so what?" Shikamaru said, slightly annoyed, but his expression soon turned into one of fascination. "Wow, really? She's a mom?"

Naruto darted the pineapple head a look. "Yes. My son's mom."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I'm just kidding." He lit the cigarette he placed between his lips and inhaled deeply. "So, you're saying that you met that woman-"

"Her name's Hinata." Naruto cut him off.

"Fine." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You met Hinata at a strip club-"

"Can't believe you cheated on Sakura-chan and went to a strip club without me." Lee commented under his breath.

"-had a one-night stand, then years later you found out that you knocked her up and that you have a five-year old kid with her?" Shikamaru continued, and Naruto only nodded in response. "Alright. That answered my question. I'm ordering pizza."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Lee frantically waved his hands. "This is serious matter, Shikamaru! Our friend here might be a victim of that crazy bitch! There's no way that you'll just believe someone like her. She could be lying! What if she's just ripping you off-"

"Hey, Lee..." Shikamaru elbowed him hard on the side and looked at Naruto who continued to remain silent.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But it's just absurd to instantly believe her just because she told you things."

"Thank you for your concern, Lee, but I'm sure she's not lying. Menma really looked like me, when I was his age. And Hinata... she actually didn't want anything to do with me until I forced her. When I first saw her again after five years, she didn't want to tell me about him. But I still found out, like fate was letting me."

Lee closed his mouth, but his expression remained stern. "Fate, my ass. When did you start believing in such things? And does Sakura-chan know about this?"

Naruto clenched his jaw. "No. Not yet. But I plan to. Tonight, after I pick her up from the airport. But I don't really know how to fucking tell her that I have a kid. I don't even know how to tell her I slept with someone! I love her, and I don't want to hurt her. But I can't just hide things like this from her and act like they didn't happen." Naruto ran a hand through his hair feeling anxious.

Shikamaru and Lee looked at each other with eyes that showed concern, as Naruto's resolve started to break to the gravity of the situation.

"I know this could be hard for you, Naruto. And I don't want to sound like I'm telling you what to do. But it's just right for you to tell her." Lee said.

"Right." Naruto rested his forehead on the glass table.

"Hang on. Before you do, Naruto, have you decided whether you want to be a part of the kid's life?"

Shikamaru's question got him to sit up straight once again, and he answered. "Yeah. The other night, I kinda told him I'm his dad. And I want to be, surprisingly. 'Rush of love', right Lee?" Naruto chuckled. "So, I told Hinata I'll pay for child support and make sure to see him as often as I can."

"She agreed? I thought she doesn't want anything to do with you?" Shikamaru looked at him quizzically.

"She didn't want it at first, saying she didn't want to trouble me and Sakura-chan. That's also the reason why she kept quiet about it until I forced her to tell me the truth."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head. "Hmm, I see. Well, at least that part with the kid is going quite well. Good for you, Hinata actually seems nice. And to tell you honestly, I'm impressed. You seem to be dealing with this maturely, Naruto. That's another thing I'm not expecting."

"W-Well, me too. Though I still think you're an idiot for not knowing when to use a condom. And for cheating." Lee crossed his arms on his chest.

Naruto slumped back on his chair, remembering that he had to deal with Sakura later.

"Shut it, Lee. Don't you think that Sakura-chan might also be at fault? We both know Naruto very well. He would never go to a strip club just to cheat on her. He worships that forehead like the freaking golden calf! He would never do something like if she didn't push it. Tell us, Naruto, is she still being that same busy social butterfly?"

Naruto bit the side of his cheeks, but didn't answer.

"See what I mean?" Shikamaru glanced mockingly at Lee, but he just furrowed his thick brows.

"I don't want to put the blame on Sakura-chan for what happened. I'm the one who slept with another woman, and I'm totally responsible for everything. That's why I'm starting to make all things right." Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm not saying you were right that you slept with someone else, because, absolutely, you weren't. But I do understand why you ended up doing it anyway. You're just human, Naruto. You have your limits, too. Sakura should be the first one to know that, if she truly loves you." Shikamaru commented.

"And since when did you become the love expert?!" Lee almost yelled, as he comically pointed a finger on Shikamaru.

"Shut up. I'm just telling him the reality that Sakura doesn't love him the way he loves her."

"You're unbelievable." Lee remarked. "You still make it look like it was just right that he slept with that woman."

"Hinata." Shikamaru saw Naruto held back a smile. "And yeah, maybe it is. So he could realize how Sakura-chan treats him like garbage." Shikamaru took one last drag on his cigarette before crushing the cigarette butt on the ashtray. "Excuse the word, Naruto. I'm just hungry. Don't get me wrong. Sakura-chan is a great girl... if she's not your girlfriend."

Lee was about to open his mouth again, but decided not to, realizing that the smart Shikamaru could be right this time, too.

"Why don't you try dating you son's mom? She seems nice."

Rock Lee almost spat his drink to the absurdity of Shikamaru's statement.

"She's a real beauty, if you ask me. And I bet she's more reasonable than Sakura-chan. You two would get along really well."

"You're crazy, Shikamaru." Naruto's lips formed a small smile and shook his head.

"And you're a liar if you tell me that you're not attracted to her. And I'm not only talking physically, man." The conflicted look on Naruto's face was enough for his lips to form a knowing smile. "Guess so." Shikamaru mumbled as he gulped down his drink.

"How can you say that? Naruto loves Sakura-chan, idiot! They've been together for seven years. Whatever it is that Sakura-chan is doing wrong, I'm sure she'll make it up to him." Lee said with so much conviction.

"Well, I just hope she does soon. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto eyed Shikamaru one last time, and he sighed. "R-Right."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

If there was one thing that his conversation with Lee and Shikamaru brought him, then definitely, it was confusion.

He was wrong to think that talking to the two people he trusted the most would somehow lighten up the anxiety he was feeling, because sure enough, they didn't. Not only that they didn't ease his fear of telling Sakura the truth nor give him reassuring words like 'everything will be fine', like what normal friends do. Instead, Shikamaru brutally told him how screwed his relationship was with his fiancee, by pointing out its ultimate flaw that he painfully and deliberately ignored, and Lee... Well, he was just being the loud person that he was.

But he never did expect that their conversation would stir up a feeling of confusion regarding his feelings for a certain dark-haired woman.

Uncertainty. Unable to understand something clearly. Confusion.

It was unclear for him why he had done it, when he took her wrist and dragged her out of the party. Why he almost ruined a friend's special night when he saw her remove that red coat and started dancing. He thought that maybe he was only trying to be protective of her because she was the mother of his son, but even he doubted himself back then.

He couldn't understand it either, that emotion he felt that morning, when she suddenly entered the room with nothing but a robe on. Sure it wasn't a surprise that he felt excited seeing her undress herself- her body was of a goddess, for pete's sake. But as he felt her cold fingers gently stroked his face and played with his hair, with her black hair that freshly smelled of pomegranate showering over his face once again, there was a voice deep inside him that told him it wasn't just because she was the mother of his precious son. It was also simply because he couldn't bear to see another man touch her.

He was confused. Was he really more than physically attracted to her? He longed for her in Sakura's absence, and surprisingly even in her presence, but had it possibly developed into something deeper? He barely even knew her.

But thinking about it didn't keep another unpleasant feeling to wash over him.

He turned his gaze off the road for a moment and stared at the pink-haired woman at the passenger seat.

"They're really pretty, Naruto! But you really didn't have to." Sakura smelled the bouquet of flowers that sat on her lap.

Red roses. A representation of a heart's deep passion.

And of a sin that Naruto couldn't bring himself to confess.

"It's nothing. Just to show you how much I missed you." He gave her a sidelong glance and saw that familiar contrite smile he had seen numerous times.

"I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you about the conference. I was really busy the entire time, and I didn't get the chance to tell you."

Naruto just sighed. "You have your phone with you all the time. You can just send me a message, like always. Okay?"

"O-Okay. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise! How about we go somewhere the week after next? A vacation once in a while sounds nice."

Naruto would've stared at her in pure astonishment for a long time if he wasn't driving. He couldn't remember the last time Sakura mentioned the word vacation, and he sure didn't expect her to mention it now. "R-Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'll make it up to you. Let's go on a trip before summer ends."

"Okay. That sounds great." Naruto found himself mirroring the same smile she gave him a while ago. It's when he felt guiltiest- when Sakura tried really hard for him. Those counted times that told him she loved him. He swallowed hard and spoke again when the traffic light went red. "There's something I need something to tell you."

"Hm? What's that?"

"It's-" Naruto opened his mouth to speak, only to stop when he glanced out of the car and spotted that long black hair he instantly recognized even across the street. 'Hinata.' He almost whispered her name.

He gazed further and noticed that she just came out of an establishment- a restaurant, to be exact, called Ichiraku's- with someone, a guy, slightly taller than her. He had seen the man's face and the scruffy dark brown hair somewhere, but he didn't bother to remember when his eyes saw the man placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the crowd.

"Naruto? Is everything alright?" Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"H-Huh? What?" Naruto said, his blue eyes still following the two as they disappeared through the crowd.

"You said you're going to tell me something." Sakura followed his gaze, confused at his sudden change of behaviour.

"O-Oh. Yeah.. Well, I... You know what.. I already forgot." There was a smile, a short-lived one, and Naruto roughly stepped on the gas.

Sakura stared at him for a few more seconds, studying his features. She wanted to yell at him for leaving her hanging like that, but the way he unconsciously glowered at nothing in particular made her think twice. She reached for the seat belt and decided to strap herself in. "O-Okay."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

She lightly kicked the door open and headed straight to the kitchen, where she freed her one arm from the grocery bags and placed them carefully on the counter. Menma, who was sleeping soundly on her other shoulder, shifted on her hold, and she was again reminded of how sore that other arm felt.

"I want daddy..." He whined in his sleep.

"Shh.. Go back to sleep, honey. He'll be here when you wake up." She lied. With Sakura back, she knew he wouldn't be around anytime soon. Hinata looked at her son with sad eyes, as she laid him on the couch and turned to close the door.

The house was quiet without her sister around, she thought, as her eyes wandered around the small apartment room, with just the muffled noise of the road's traffic the only sound she's hearing.

'She said she'll be home late, but where's she, anyway?' She asked herself as she walked down to the bedroom with her arms raised up, stretching a few tired muscles.

With a black tank top and her sweatpants on, she walked back into the kitchen and started to unpack the groceries, placing each of them quietly on the shelves. She was on the third bag when she noticed a few items she didn't remember buying- a bottle of cranberry juice, a few cans of beer... an adult magazine?

Digging into the bag deeper, she found one item that told her who the bag belonged to. So, she grabbed her phone and dialled a number, and soon, a man's voice answered.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata softly called for the person on the other line. "Y-Yeah, I guess I got our bags mixed up. Sorry about that. I just found out when I saw the dog food... and your porn magazine." She almost laughed out loud. "I-It's alright. It's probably my fault. I just grabbed them without checking." Hinata's eyes gazed down at Menma, who was still sleeping soundly on the couch. "He'll probably look for it when he wakes up. But it's okay-" She paused for a bit, and her eyes searched for the clock. "Oh, is that alright with you? It's already late. Hmm.. A-Alright.. I'm really sorry you have to drive all the way back... Okay, I'll wait for you, then. Thank you. Take care. Bye." Hinata hang up and returned the items back inside the bag. Grabbing her phone again, she found a message from Hanabi telling that she was on her way home.

"Ugh, finally." She yawned, feeling all the stress from today's work starting to take effect. She had a long day at work, and it could have been a very tedious commute from Ichiraku's to the supermarket, to her cousin's house to pick up Menma, if not for Kiba who happened to visit her that day at work. Maybe she could get him something, like a new key strap, as thanks.

She carefully picked up Menma from the couch and carried him to the bedroom, only to hurry back when she heard a knock on the door.

'Is it Kiba-kun? Probably, because Hanabi has her key. But he can't be here that fast.' She thought to herself, as she walked toward the front door. 'She didn't lose her keys again, did she?'

She frowned as the knocks became louder this time. 'Definitely Hanabi.' Wiping her hands on her pants, she grabbed the knob and opened the door rather brusquely. "Don't you have your keys-"

Her expression turned from annoyance into a complete astonishment, when she saw the person standing right outside her door. His sudden presence surprised her, enough to make her almost squeal.

It wasn't Hanabi. It wasn't Kiba, either. It was someone she totally wasn't expecting to be around, but deep inside, she knew she didn't mind it the least.

"No, I don't. Maybe it's about time you give me one."

She watched as he ran a hand through his bright yellow hair that was damp with sweat for running up the stairs. That wide smile that lined his face made her heart flutter, and the way his blue eyes gazed down at her sent chills down her spine. Her breath was shaky when she called his name. "N-Naruto-kun.."

* * *

1 Not really sure how child support works, but I read private agreements are allowed. I hope I'm making this as realistic as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for supporting this story, for all the reviews and feedback. Please enjoy the fifth chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five:

.

It was a short introduction.

"N-Naruto-kun, this is Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba-kun, please meet Uzumaki Naruto."

That short. An awkward one even.

With that, the two visitors settled on the couch, each of them secretly wondering how the other was related to the black-haired maiden. Either did not know anything about one another, but the moment they shook hands, both immediately knew that they didn't like each other.

"I'm really sorry you have to drive all the way here, Kiba-kun. You must have been home when I called you." Hinata asked as she lay down on the coffee table the shopping bag that she accidentally brought home.

"No worries. Anything for Menma-kun." He

grinned, glancing cheekily at Naruto as he did so.

"Let me at least make you some coffee before you leave."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

"H-How about you, Naruto-kun? Would you like anything?"

"I'll have what you usually make me, Hinata." Naruto, who had been throwing glares at the other man in the room, smiled sweetly at her, only to receive Hinata's confused frown in return.

"T-The usual? What's that?" She asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Coffee."

"Pfft.." Kiba snorted.

"Oh! Alright. You guys just... umm... wait for me here."

Hinata anxiously moved to the kitchen which was just a few feet away from where her guests were seated. She would occasionally throw nervous glances at the two men while working on their drink. Looking at them felt more tiresome compared to looking after Menma when the boy's on a hype mode. She could feel it- the thick atmosphere of hate hanging over the living room- and the tension between the two men reached even the farthest end of the kitchen.

"You know, Uzumaki-san..." Kiba spoke.

"Just call me Naruto." He said, flashing him a fake smile.

"Okay, that works. You can call me Kiba, then.. Naruto."

"Sounds good."

"You know, I think I've seen your name in a magazine before. I just can't remember what magazine that is."

"Is it sports? I write articles for Run Magazine and also for CircuitMag."

"Really!?" The word came out sounding more enthusiastic that Kiba wanted it to be. He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, I mean.. cool."

Naruto smirked. "You read those?"

"N-Nah, not really interested."

"I see. What kind of magazines do you read then?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him, glancing at the title of the magazine that peeked out of Kiba's shopping bag.

"T-This is just for.. you know.. uhh.." Kiba quickly shoved the magazine deeper into the bag and cleared his throat again. "W-Well, I read mostly science stuff.. and anything about animals and pets. I'm a veterinary surgeon, if you haven't asked, so I'm more interested in those kinds of stuff."

"I see. That sounds interesting." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Kiba looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and made a sly smile. "Yeah. Menma-kun thinks so, too."

Naruto glared at Kiba upon hearing him mention his son's name again.

"Do you know that Menma-kun likes animals, too? I sometimes take him to the clinic where he plays with the dogs and cats. Akamaru is his favourite. Oh, that little kid loves dogs!" He looked at Naruto, and the serious expression on the blonde's face made Kiba smile. The man with the dark hair appeared to be enjoying their little 'conversation' more than he should have. "Menma-kun and I have a lot in common, it's funny. People sometimes think that he's actually my own son-"

"Hey." Naruto sternly interjected.

Kiba smirked, returning his stare. "What?"

"I-I'm back!" Hinata rushed back to their side holding a tray in both hands. She appeared to have hurried, and she arrived just in time before sparks could fly and burn her apartment down. "Here you go.." She placed the tray on the small coffee table and was about to sit down when Hanabi suddenly called her from the bathroom.

"Nee-san, can you come here for a sec? I need your help with this dress." Hanabi shouted.

"Now? I have visitors, you know?" Hinata yelled back.

"Just help me with the zipper. It's stuck. Please?"

Hinata sighed and turned to the two men sitting on the couch. "Sorry. I'll be right back."

She made her way to the bathroom, leaving Naruto and Kiba again. Naruto loosened a button at the neck part of his shirt, feeling more uncomfortable seating across Kiba, who nonchalantly sipped from his mug.

"Ah, this is good. Hinata really makes great coffee." Kiba remarked.

Naruto only gave him another wry smile as he tasted the coffee from his own cup. At least, there was something that the two of them could agree on.

"She doesn't usually drink coffee. Do you know that?"

If it wouldn't look so rude, Naruto swore he would smash that wooden tray into Kiba's head just to make the man shut up. He'd been itching to shove that mug into Kiba's throat and watch him die, but instead, he just gripped his mug tighter, thinking it was Kiba's neck. 'Here we go again.' He thought.

"But she still bought this mug, because it's exactly the same as mine." Kiba leaned back and looked up the ceiling as he sipped, gazing at Naruto from time to time. "It's like a couple's mug. You know, something to celebrate the day we started going out."

Naruto suddenly paused from sipping, leaving his mouth slightly hanging open in surprise. He wanted to think what Kiba's coffee mug would look like, but too many thoughts clouded his mind that he didn't even bother to notice that the print on Hinata's mug said 'I'm a Disney princess'. He cleared the lump that formed in throat and turned his head at the direction where Hinata went. "I-I see." He took another sip from his mug, but the coffee didn't taste as sweet as before.

Thankfully, that statement was also Kiba's last.

The two men remained seated in an awkward silence until Hinata came back. After wasting a few awkward minutes more, Kiba finally said his goodbye and left with a smug smile on his face.

Hinata noticed the expression on Naruto's face as he helped hear with the dishes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." He briefly answered.

"I-I got this." She said, referring to the dishes. "Can you go check Menma-kun? I think I heard him calling you."

"Okay."

Her eyes were fixed on his back as he left to go to Menma's room. If she hadn't known better, she would have believed that smile he gave her. But she knew him more than she wanted herself to, and that smile was telling her something was wrong. "What in the world did you tell him, Kiba-kun?" She shook her head, whispering to herself.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"Daddy, how do you spell Uncle Kiba's name?"

Naruto propped himself on one elbow and looked at the little boy who was lying beside him on the bed. "Hm? Why do you want to know?"

The hand that was holding a crayon stopped moving as Menma stared innocently at his father, thinking for an answer. "Because I want to give this to him, but I can't, because I need to have his name on it, and I don't know how to spell it."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch at the little scribbles and doodles that his son had drawn on a piece of paper. It was a stick figure of a boy holding the hand of a stickman who appeared to be Kiba, wearing his hoodie and that grin that Naruto found to be greatly annoying. Naruto gritted his teeth as he faked a smile. "That's easy, sweetie. That's D-O-G-B-R-E-A-T-H."

"Naruto-kun!"

He flinched, hearing Hinata's voice coming from the kitchen. "I'm only kidding!" Naruto shouted back. "Mommy sure has sharp ears, huh?" Naruto smiled at Menma's toothy grin. "Alright, let's make sure we got it right this time, okay? That's S-T-U-P-I-D-M-U-T-T."

"Naruto-kun!" This time, Hinata peeked through the door and frowned at him.

"Okay, okay!" He sighed. "That's U-N-C-L-E-K-I-B-A."

"..K-I-B-A. Okay! Thank you, daddy."

"Sure." Naruto let out another sigh as he lay flat on his back once again. He checked the time, and it was an hour past midnight.

He should have been at home with Sakura right now, he thought as he stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were stuck in the ceiling. He should have been sleeping soundly next to his fiancée, holding her, embracing her, or even making love to her- that woman whom he hadn't seen for one whole week straight. But instead, he was at 'her' place, lying on her soft bed with their son, teaching him how to spell another man's name at an ungodly hour of the night.

"What am I really doing?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

He did go home with Sakura earlier that evening. He parked his car, sat down and had dinner, took a shower. But no matter what he did, images of Hinata kept creeping back into his mind. How those soft black strands moved freely with the breeze blowing through her hair, and how her smile was all he could see even amongst the crowd. Except, of course, for the pesky thing called hand that touched her so casually. He realized that his body acquired a new habit of acting on its own, when he rushed to his car and left the house the moment Sakura fell asleep. He had almost fallen from the stairs from running too quickly, and by the time he reached her apartment door, he was already out of breath. He had even decided to bust the door open if Hinata had not answered sooner. When he saw her open the door and that she was alone, he couldn't help but smile. It was another short-lived one, for after a few minutes, he met Kiba. Naruto gritted his teeth just remembering his name.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of Menma's voice, his small hands cupping Naruto's cheeks.

"Dad!"

"Huh? What is it, Menma-kun?"

"I was asking, how do you spell your name?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't finish this drawing without your name on it."

Pulling himself up to sit, Naruto stared at another small paper that Menma held in his hands. It was a drawing of a man with blue eyes and a hair that his son colored yellow. Written below it were the words 'I love you, Daddy,' then a space where Menma was planning to write down his name. Naruto stared at it one more time, and he felt a tug at his heartstrings.

"This is for me?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow, trying hard to hold back a smile that threatened to split his face in half.

"Yeah, I made one for mom, too. See?"

Just one small innocent smile from Menma, and Naruto's heart was melting.

"Wow, you're really good! Come here!" Naruto said, pulling the little boy into a tight embrace.

"Daddy, my arm..." Menma laughed out loud while squirming from his father's hug.

"You two seem to be having fun... at this hour." Hinata gazed at the clock. "Menma-kun, sweetheart, it's already past your bedtime. You have to go back to sleep."

"But I just woke up and daddy's still here. He might not be here tomorrow." Menma whined.

"Daddy will be here tomorrow, I promise." Naruto loosened his embrace and kissed the boy on the head.

"Really?! Yay!" Menma jumped up and down on the bed, but suddenly stopped. "Umm, mom, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, honey." Hinata moved to approach Menma, but Naruto quickly took him and carried Menma out of the room.

"It's okay. I'll take him." Naruto walked past her without even looking.

"A-Alright."

.

"I-Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him when he came back.

"No. Everything's fine." Naruto took a deep breath, still not returning her gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"N-Nothing."

Noticing that her expression saddened, Naruto rubbed his face and added, "I'm just... tired. Sorry."

"Okay." Hinata softly answered.

There was silence, until they heard Menma call again.

"Mooooommm! Can you come here, please?"

Hinata stood up from the edge of the bed where she was sitting, but Naruto stopped her for the second time.

"No, No. I got it."

Something sure was wrong, Hinata thought, with the way that Naruto had been acting towards Menma, and especially towards her, and the way he was keeping his mouth shut about it was starting to annoy her a bit. Hinata was ready to give him a piece of her mind, but didn't, when he came back to the room looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He scratched the tip of his nose. "But... I need your help on this one."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

.

Her laugh was like music to his ears, and Naruto loved it the more he's hearing it. He held back his own laugh, watching her wipe small tears that formed from controlling her laughter. It was already three in the morning, and they were back inside Hinata's small bedroom, with Menma sleeping soundly between them.

"I felt the same way when I first changed his diaper. I had no idea how to do it, that I even had to watch tutorial videos. You'll really wonder.. 'how can a small baby like this poop that many?' But don't worry. You won't get to do it much more than I did. He's learning to clean after himself on his own."

"That's.. reassuring."

Hinata saw his lips form a smirk, and she smiled back, but the more she realized he was there lying beside her, the more anxious she became. She felt her smile slowly disappearing. "What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't she just come back today? Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura-san?"

Naruto took a deep breath and placed his arms behind his head. "That's true."

"Then, why? D-Did she kick you out?"

"No, she didn't. Though I'm pretty sure she will, but I haven't told her about Menma-kun yet." He gazed at her thru the corner of his eyes and saw her looking at him wide-eyed. "I don't think today's the right time. She's a bit tired from the trip."

"Is that really it?"

It sometimes amazed him that this woman, whom he had only met some couple of years ago, seemed to know him more than his girlfriend, whom he had known for more than twelve years, did. 'Maybe that's what really happens when someone pays attention', he thought.

"Sakura-chan said she wanted us to go on a vacation. She said she wanted to make it up to me." Naruto saw her eyes falter. "We might go somewhere far away. It might be for a week... or longer. Not sure."

"I... I see. T-That's good... for the two of you." Hinata forced a smile that Naruto also noticed.

"It can be. We haven't been together that much for a while. It might be exactly what we need for this relationship." Naruto made a lopsided smile. "Am I being a pussy if I say that I can't break a news that bad to her when she suddenly said she wanted to make up? She sounded pretty excited about the trip, too, and I don't want to ruin this chance."

Hinata swallowed hard. "I-I understand what you mean. But I don't think it's a good idea to go on a trip with Sakura-san, with a secret like this weighing you down. She'll notice it, I'm sure."

Closing his eyes, Naruto let out another sigh.

There was another silence, a deep and prolonged one, with the two of them just lying quietly on their backs. Naruto shifted on the bed, so that he was again facing her. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. "S-So, tell me... How long have you two been going out?"

Hinata abruptly opened her eyes at the question. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you and Kiba. He already told me... that you two are dating." He cautiously looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her surprised expression. "You don't have to hide it from me, and it's not like you have to ask permission or something. I just want to know, of course... like what kind of guy he is, if he's going to become Menma's stepdad."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Kiba looks like a decent guy. But I can have him checked if you want. Are you sure he's not doing drugs? He seemed to be having verbal diarrhoea-"

"I'm not going out with him." Hinata cut him off.

"What?"

"K-Kiba-kun and I are not dating." Hinata bit her lip as she held back a playful smile.

"Y-You're not?" Naruto had a very puzzled look, as he watched Hinata shook her head.

"I'm not going out with anyone."

Realizing that he had been fooled, Naruto smacked his head hard with his palm. "Argh! That son of a bi-"

"Shh.." Hinata gently pressed a finger on Naruto's lips and smiled as she gazed at Menma. "Language please, Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"S-Sorry." He smiled back. "But why the hell would he say that?! He thinks he's funny?"

"I think he's just messing with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "You don't like him, do you?"

"Tch.."

Hinata pulled herself up to sit and stretched her arms. "Kiba-kun and I have been friends since we're little. We used to live next to each other, until my family moved here right after seventh grade. Oh! I just remembered, he did ask me once to go out with him, but obviously, it didn't work. It's like dating an older brother, really." She chuckled.

"Ouch." Naruto remarked, suddenly feeling bad for Kiba.

"Kiba-kun is a really nice guy. When he found out I was pregnant, he told me I was stupid. I knew he was really mad at me, but... he still asked if I wanted to marry him, instead."

"H-He proposed to you?"

"Mm.. Did it sound like a proposal? I don't know. He only said it's for the baby, so Menma-kun would know a father." Hinata answered.

Naruto also sat up and leaned against the head of the bed, his expression still in awe. "Wow.. He said that?" Seeing her nod, Naruto continued, "Then why didn't you say yes?"

It was obvious that the question caught her off-guard, by the way that her smile suddenly disappeared and her eyes widened. She only looked at him straight in the eye as she thought about her answer. She bit her lip, shaking her head. "L-Let's just say that I have my reasons."

"That's it?" He asked, and Hinata only smiled. "Okay. Let's just leave it like that then."

They spent the next few minutes just sitting quietly, with Naruto staring up at the ceiling again, while Hinata brushed a few tangles on the tips of her hair. Naruto's forehead formed a crease, as he broke the silence with a question that had been running through his mind.

"Really? You're not dating anyone right now? No fiancé? No boyfriend?"

His question brought a faint blush to her cheeks. "W-Well, you wouldn't be lying here on my bed if I had one. Why do you ask?"

"I-It just seems impossible, since you're nice. And you're really... pretty."

His comment made her blush even more. "T-Thank you. I've actually never went out with anyone before."

"What?! Why?" He sat up straight and blurted out, rather loudly.

"I-I don't know. M-Maybe I'm not interested? D-Does that even matter?" She frowned.

"W-Well, I..." He remembered feeling terrible when he found out that he knocked her up, but knowing that he did so when she actually hadn't gone into a real romantic relationship, Naruto felt worse. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Argh! I'm really, really sorry."

"F-For what?"

"For... getting you pregnant and almost ruining your life, I guess?"

She smiled wryly at him. "What are you talking about? I was a stripper, Naruto-kun. I was the one who almost ruined my life. A-And I believe having Menma actually saved me. I'd probably still be the girl on the tenth spot if I hadn't met you. S-So don't worry about it, really."

"O-Okay." He said, averting his eyes and feeling a bit stupid for blushing. He gazed back at her and smiled softly. "You know, you're really... something."

"I think you are, too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's smile widened at the way Hinata chewed on her lip to stop herself from grinning. He gazed at her and felt that familiar comfort of having her beside him. He could feel the connection, despite what little he knew about her, but he knew he wanted to know her more. He thought for a moment and asked, "Say, do you like ramen?"

There were things that Naruto learned that night when he rushed into Hinata's apartment.

He learned that Kiba, though Hinata might not think so, saw her as more than a friend, and that fact did bother him even as he went home.

Another thing he learned was that he and Hinata loved the same kind of ramen- the Miso Ramen- and she loved it, just as much as she loved flowers. So, one night, he surprised her with half a dozen pink and red tulips.

And she surprised him with home-made Miso Ramen and a soft kiss on the cheek.

There were plenty of things that Naruto learned that night, and also the succeeding nights that he visited that apartment. These were things he gladly wanted to know- even the simple realization that he was starting to want to go home to Hinata more.

* * *

oooxxxooo

"What do you mean you haven't told her yet?" Lee's whisper came out rather loudly as he moved his chair closer to Naruto's desk.

"Exactly what I said. I haven't told anything to Sakura-chan, yet." Naruto answered, his eyes not leaving the computer screen as he did so. He was sure he could feel Lee's eyes fixed at his back even without him looking. "Quit staring. I know I'm stupid."

"You're the one who said that, not me." Lee sighed. "Well, it's not like I'm not expecting this to happen. I know you'll have a hard time dealing with this. But when do you plan on telling her? Aren't you two leaving in two days?"

"I-I don't think I can tell her." Naruto paused from the article he was doing and massaged his temples. "If I tell her now, she won't think twice about it- she'll call the trip off for sure. Yes, the plane ticket and the hotel were expensive, but that's not about it. This is finally the chance to rebuild this relationship, and I just can't blow it, Lee. And don't move your chair too close. People might have the wrong idea." He glared at Lee from the corner of his eyes when the man with the bushy brows pushed his chair far too close to where Naruto was seated.

"It's alright. I'm a married man, Naruto." Lee said, linking his arms to Naruto's. "But seriously, let me just tell you something. I know exactly what you mean when you said you didn't want to blow that chance, but.. won't the same thing happen even if you tell her after this trip? Sure, you'll make up, have sex-"

"Alright, stop."

"No, no.. I have a point, I promise." Lee moved away a bit and leaned back on his chair. "Admit it. This will be a week-long trip of ridiculous love-making. How do you think she would feel if you tell her after?" Lee continued, emphasizing the last word.

"W-Well, I.."

"It could just be my opinion, anyway, but I think she'll be more infuriated, Naruto. It's like you two are going to make up just to crush everything to pieces again. Whichever you choose, the result will be the same- Sakura-chan will get hurt. She might also think that you're the worst kind of asshole for using her to get laid before telling her the truth. Unless, of course, you decide not tell her anything anymore, which for me is one hell of a shitty move."

Naruto gazed down, contemplating what Lee said.

"Like I said, it could just be my opinion. Do what you think is the best, Naruto. Just a piece of advice: hide the knives. Knowing Sakura-chan, make sure she's at least five feet away from anything sharp." Lee's lips formed a grin, as he started moving his chair away from Naruto's place.

"You're crazy. But, thanks, Lee. I really appreciate it." Naruto gently patted Lee's shoulder, and his eyes returned back to the unfinished article on his computer screen. He placed his fingers over the keyboard, only to soon find himself staring blankly at the monitor. He knew telling Sakura about Menma and what had happened five years ago wouldn't be easy, but he didn't know that it could be so hard.

His thoughts went back to Hinata and Menma once again. He wondered how things would turn out once he finally decided to make things right.

Oooxxxooo

"No." Menma briefly answered.

Naruto's lips twisted and hung his head low at the little boy's protest.

"Honey, daddy will be gone for only a couple of days. He will be back soon. He promised, didn't he?" Hinata, who was kneeling on the floor beside him, finally spoke, stroking Menma's cheeks as she explained.

"How long will you be gone?" The little boy softly asked.

"Just seven days, sweetie. It's not really that long. I'll be back even before you know it, alright?" Naruto placed a hand on Menma's knee.

"No. I don't want you to go, daddy."

"Menma-kun, listen to daddy, please, okay?" Hinata said. "Daddy has to work so he can take care of us. He works to make sure that you and mommy have what we need. Hey, why don't you tell daddy about this toy car that you've always wanted?"

Hinata and Naruto watched as the little boy think for a moment.

"Okay. No."

"Menma-kun..." Naruto looked sadly at Menma and sighed.

"I don't want toys anymore! I already have lots of cars and dinosaurs and crayons! And.. And.. It's not fun playing with them when daddy's not here... Just tell him not to go, mommy. Please?" Menma's started to sob and tears pooled his eyes as he pleaded.

"Sweetheart... Listen... Mommy will tell you something." Hinata stood up from the floor and carried Menma in her arms. The little boy wrapped his arms around her neck and continued pleading.

"Please, mommy?"

Naruto also stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll just put him to bed, alright?" Hinata carried Menma to the bedroom as soon as she saw Naruto nod.

Naruto slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes, listening to the muffled sound of Menma's pained sobs. He followed them to the room an hour later, noticing that his son's cries died down. As soon as he opened the door, his sad eyes fell on the boy, who was now sleeping on Hinata's shoulder.

"Can I carry him?" Naruto whispered.

"Of course." Hinata answered, carefully placing Menma on Naruto's hold. A sad smile formed on her face upon seeing Naruto hug Menma closer and repeatedly kissed the boy's forehead. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand. He's just a bit grumpy today. He didn't have any naps this afternoon."

Naruto only smiled back, continuing to lull Menma to sleep.

"Are you okay staying here this late? You said you haven't finished packing yet."

He checked the time, which said it was twenty minutes past eleven. "It's fine. I can finish it later."

"O-Okay. Didn't you say your flight's at seven?" Hinata asked, taking off her cardigan.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled. "But it's okay. I have plenty of time to sleep on the plane."

It was after Naruto carefully placed Menma on the bed that he noticed what Hinata was actually wearing. It was a black, thin-strapped sheath dress, falling just above her knees. Naruto smiled, noticing how the dress hugged her body, accentuating her curves perfectly.

Blue eyes intently watched her, his gaze following her curves, as she raised her arms up to reach for her robe.

"That dress looks good on you." He said, his longing eyes finally finding hers.

"O-Oh. Thank you. I-It's the manager's birthday, so we decided to dress up and have a small party after we closed." Hinata's blush deepened, seeing his eyes still fixed on her. "I-It's Hanabi-chan's dress! R-Remember the dress she was trying on the other night? It was a size bigger, but she was too lazy to return it, s-so I bought it from her instead."

The nervous tone of her voice snapped him out of his musing, and he realized he had been staring too much for her comfort. He looked away, massaging the bridge of his nose, and blushed. "Y-Yeah! I remember that dress. It really suits you." He grinned.

"Thank you."

Naruto shook his head as he sat on the side of the bed next to where his son lay. 'The fuck am I doing?'

"Don't worry about Menma-kun." Hinata sat on the other side of the bed. "He's a smart kid. He's just a bit stubborn sometimes. I think he got that from you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Hinata laughed.

"I didn't know his reaction would be like that. It kind of makes me feel bad to leave him. But I'm actually happy knowing he doesn't want me to leave, even if it's just a few days. That must mean something, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course, he doesn't want you to go. You're his father. This kid loves you so much."

"I- Is that so?" Naruto found himself staring at her again. "How about you? Do you want me to go?"

Hinata glanced back, surprised. She held his gaze for a while, pressing her lips tightly, before finally deciding to stand up and leave. "I-I'll go get changed outside."

Naruto shut his eyes to the sound of the door closing.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

He found her jumping, with both arms over her shoulders reaching on her back. He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, and later realized the reason for her actions.

That dress had a bad zipper.

"Do you need help?" Naruto asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I-It's alright. I got it."

"Doesn't look like it. You look funny." Naruto held back a laugh at the way she frowned at him. "Here, let me help."

"It's okay. It's just a bit... stuck. I can do it myself." Hinata objected.

"Just turn around."

"O-Okay."

He brushed her hair to the side and smelled lavender. He saw her flinch as his fingertips ran through the smooth skin on her back, pushing away a few strands more. "Y-You're hair is getting in the way."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Hinata quickly gathered her hair and looked at him over her shoulder. It was then Naruto realized that she was furiously blushing from his touch. "Is that okay?"

Gazing at the gracefulness of her nape, Naruto audibly gulped. "Yeah."

He inched closer, noticing that her skin smelled of lavender, too. He placed the zipper's slider between his fingers and pulled it down carefully, slowly, his fingertips leaving goosebumps on her soft skin, as they trailed down her spine. He continuously pulled her zipper to the bottom, ending on the small of her back where his fingers had stayed. He gently and repeatedly caressed the warm skin on that spot with his finger, remembering that it was where Kiba had placed his hand.

"This was where he touched you." He said in almost a whisper.

"W-What's that?"

"Nothing." Naruto moved even closer and slowly traced the length of her neck. His fingers played with the strap of her dress, making it slip off her shoulder. "You really look beautiful in this dress." He softly whispered in her ear.

Hinata shivered, feeling her heart beating out of her chest, and she swallowed hard. She didn't have the chance to respond, for she suddenly felt weak on her knees, as Naruto started to plant soft kisses on her neck. "N-Naruto-kun.."

His lips nipped its way down to her shoulders, and if his memory served him right, he knew she had a very sensitive spot somewhere-

"Ah!" Hinata suddenly gasped.

'There.' Naruto couldn't help but smile in between kisses.

Her hands clung to his when he grabbed her waist, as he continued to torment her with his continued kissing and sucking, when the front door suddenly opened.

"What are you doing?"

The voice was calm, yet filled with anger. "Stay away from her."

.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you stupid? Don't you have any respect for yourself? That guy has a girlfriend! He's engaged, you said it yourself! He may be Menma's dad, but that's it! Stop acting like you're a damn mistress, Hinata-neesan!" Hanabi was furious.

"Please, don't shout. Menma-kun's sleeping. And watch your language, please." Hinata softly said.

"I'll shout whenever I want!" The younger sister said, but still toned her voice down a bit. "That guy's just using you. Can't you see that?"

"Stop it, please, Hanabi. You're overreacting." Hinata glared at her younger sister, becoming impatient herself.

"That guy's an asshole, Nee-san. He fucked you up, then left you! He wasn't there for you when you lost your job. He wasn't there for you when you almost died bleeding!"

Hinata stiffened, and her eyes became even more serious. "Stop it."

"Do you think he'll stay if you let him do that to you? No! Just one call from that woman, and I'm sure he'll leave you-"

Hanabi knew her last statement hit home when she saw her sister raised her hand. Hanabi closed her eyes and flinched, waiting for a slap in the face that didn't come. When Hanabi opened her eyes, she found her sister shaking.

"D-Do you think I don't know that?" Hinata said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Then, why do you still let him do that to you? He's treating you like you're his other woman. You're allowing him to cheat with you! Just how low can you get-"

"I love him, Hanabi."

"What? T-That's stupid!" There was still anger in Hanabi's voice, but her expression soon softened seeing her sister cry. "He won't stay with you, Nee-san."

"I know.. I know that.. But I can't help it. I tried forgetting him, but I just love him so much. Even after all these years, I love him just the same. I don't care if he's here today and be gone the next. I don't care if he's just using me when he's lonely. I don't care if he chooses Sakura-san again. I love Naruto-kun." Hinata continued, sobbing. "And he loves Menma-kun, too, which is what's important. He promised to be there for him. That's good enough for me."

"Nee-san..." Hanabi gritted her teeth. "Y-You're crazy. How can that be good enough? Tch! I don't know what to say anymore!"

Hinata wiped her tears dry and tried to even her breathing. "You don't have to say anything else, Hanabi. I know what you're probably thinking, but... I can't change the way I feel."

Hanabi sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at her sister as Hinata made her way to the door.

Hinata sighed as she turned the knob and pulled the door open. It didn't surprise her to find Naruto standing right outside with a very confound look on his face. She took another deep breath as she walked out of the room.

"Don't let what you heard confuse you or anything, Naruto-kun." Hinata calmly said as she walked past him, but Naruto grabbed her by her arm.

"What does she mean you almost died?" Naruto's brows furrowed deeper.

"I-It doesn't matter."

"It does to me!"

"You don't have to know, Naruto-kun." Hinata avoided his gaze.

"Would you stop being stubborn? Tell me. What happened?"

Hinata yanked her arm back and headed to the kitchen where she got herself a glass of water. "I-It was just a complication after I gave birth to Menma, and I lost a lot of blood. That's it."

"That's it? That's it?! You could have died!"

"Let's stop this, please, Naruto-kun. There's no point talking about it, and I'm tired."

Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay." Hinata sighed. "Just forget what Hanabi said."

Naruto slowly moved closer to her. "You told Hanabi you love me. Should I forget about that, too?"

Hinata looked away, blinking away tears that brimmed on her eyes once again. "Y-Yeah." She muttered under her breath.

"Was that the reason why you just left the hotel that morning without taking the money?" Naruto gritted his teeth on her silence. "Tell me, was that why you turned down Kiba?"

"I made a mistake, Naruto-kun. I fell in love with you when I shouldn't have." Hinata bit her lip, holding back her tears. "I know nothing good can come of this, but.. I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Hinata.." His hand slowly moved to reach for her. He wanted to say a lot of things to her. To tell her that knowing how she felt made him happy, that he also couldn't stop thinking about her, too. That he cared for her. That he loved her lips on his cheek, and going home to her and Menma brought him this wonderful feeling he couldn't understand. That maybe staying with her was the better thing to do. That maybe... he and Sakura should-

His thoughts stopped, when his phone suddenly rang. Naruto was sure who it was even without looking. He got his phone from his pocket but still didn't answer.

'What am I thinking?' He asked himself.

No... That wasn't the right thing to do. He knew he loved Sakura. They'd been together for so many years, and right now, she was waiting for him at home.

It wasn't the right thing to do, but then, why did his heart feel otherwise?

Hinata's heart dropped at the sound of that familiar tone. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and her lips pulled into a thin smile. She had seen this before- that conflicted look on his face and the meaning behind that uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm not asking you to choose me. I-I've always known how things will end, Naruto-kun. You should go and do the right thing. Sakura-san is waiting for you."

She hurried to the bathroom, with the hopes that he would grab her hand again and pull her into his arms, but it didn't happen. Hinata leaned against the bathroom door, silent tears continued to flow as she closed her eyes. She didn't hear him leave, for the sound of her heart breaking was louder even as she covered her ears.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"Hey, where have you been? I've been calling you, but you weren't answering."

He heard Sakura say when he entered the huge bedroom. Her back was facing him, as she carefully arranged the clothes scattered across the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just had to finish something at work." Naruto somberly answered.

"It's okay. I just got home, too, anyway. Hey, which do you think looks best? The yellow one or this?" Sakura turned around and flashed him a huge smile, as she asked him about yellow and green dress she's holding.

"I like the green one better."

"Me, too." She giggled and continued packing her stuff. "Are you hungry? I made dinner."

"Really? What did you make?" He said, his voice remaining flat.

"Just something I came up with to get rid of the left-over beef stew."

"Sounds tasty."

Sakura's laugh echoed in his ears, as he leaned his back on the door and continued to watch her. He could hear her humming her favourite song while folding a few pairs of underwear that Naruto thought were new.

'_Am I being a pussy if I say that I can't break a news that bad to her when she suddenly said she wanted to make up?' _

'_I don't want to ruin this chance.'_

'_This is finally the chance to rebuild this relationship, and I just can't blow it.'_

He remembered his words from his earlier conversations with Lee and Hinata. They were about to leave in a few hours, and he still couldn't make himself tell the truth.

But it was time to make things right.

"Is everything alright? You don't look good."

Naruto looked up and found green eyes staring at him.

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit tired."

Sakura sat down on the bed. "Oh, I know how you feel. We should've have skipped work today, huh? I'm feeling a bit tired myself. I've been awake for almost twenty-four hours. But I'll still help you with your stuff once I'm done packing, okay?"

"Thanks."

Naruto's eyes remained fixed on her, even as she stopped for a second to keep a few strands of her hair behind her ears. She had always worn her hair short. In the seven long years of being together, she had always had her hair cut short.

The tiled floor never felt colder against his feet, as he slowly walked toward her, her soft humming reverberating in his ears. Her lips formed into a crooked smile, confused, when he suddenly kneeled down on the floor and buried his face on her lap.

"I slept with someone else."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry this one took more than a month. I don't have any excuses. This chapter is just, so far, the hardest one to write. I think I might need to visit a doctor for some anti-depressant prescription. Just kidding.

Thanks again for reading the story and leaving wonderful reviews. I really hope and pray that you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six:

.

"_T-This is for me?" She asked, looking curiously at the small plastic container that he placed on her hands._

"_Yeah, I would like you to wear them, that is, if you don't mind." He made a lopsided smile before downing his drink. _

"_Well, you know I can't turn down a customer's request, right?" She said shyly._

"_Is that so?" He asked, playfully raising an eyebrow at her. "Then I want to see you wearing that the next time I come here."_

"_O-Okay." She looked at him puzzled. "What's inside?"_

"_Contact lenses. Have you ever worn one before?"_

"_N-No. Aren't these used for vision problems? My eyesight's not that bad, I hope. What's it for?" She stopped herself from examining the round container when she realized that her companion had gone quiet. She looked up and saw his eyes. She could see them again, as he stared down his drink- that hint of sadness that had once disappeared. "Uzumaki-san?" _

"_H-Huh? What?"_

"_Is there something wrong?"_

_There was another sad smile she was so familiar with as he shook his head. "Nah, don't mind me."_

_She had an idea that his silence had something to do with the woman he had talked about before. The reason he was there at that same room last week, the other day, and today. It was not in her character to hate a person she had never met, but she couldn't help it, knowing that this person in front of her was hurting because of that woman. She bit her lip, reaching for the bottle of beer on his hand and carefully placing it back on the table. "Alright." She said, clearing her throat as she rose from her seat and stood directly in front of him. She wanted to make him happy, so she did, in the only way she knew she could. _

_She gently lifted his chin with her finger, as she said, "L-Look at me, Uzumaki-san."_

_For the first time that night, she danced for him._

* * *

Oooxxxooo

Hinata woke up at the gentle strokes that were grazing her cheeks. She opened her eyes, blinking away sleep, and saw that the hand belonged to Kiba, and he was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Y-Yes. I was just sleeping, Kiba-kun."

"No." He frowned. "You were crying."

"What?" Her fingers reached for her eyes, and her mouth hung open in surprise when she found them wet with tears.

Kiba lifted his hand and continued to run a thumb across her cheeks. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No.. Don't worry about it. Just some... weird dream." Hinata looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Okay." Kiba sighed, unstrapping his seatbelt from him. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, alright? Free of charge. Tell me if something's bothering you. I'll make sure to punch that something straight in the face!" He smiled, seeing her face light up a bit. "I'm just kidding. But are you sure you're awake? That's your apartment right there."

"Really?" Hinata looked out the window and saw that old gray building at the right corner of the street.

"We've been parked here for more than thirty minutes now."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Why didn't wake me up earlier?" She asked apologetically.

Kiba leaned back on his seat, placing both hands casually on top of his head. "I-I just think it's nice to watch you sleep..." He said, looking at her from the corner of his eyes and found her staring back. "You were drooling all over my car seat, you know that?"

"I was not!" She exclaimed, blushing. "W-Well, did I really...?"

"No. I'm joking." He grinned.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, but suddenly burst out laughing. "Kiba-kun!"

"Okay, I said it was a joke! But at least I finally got you laughing. I really don't like it when you're making that face." Kiba paused, his smile slowly fading. "It's the one you always make when you're thinking about him."

"W-What?" She asked, surprised.

Kiba let out a deep sigh. "Never mind. Let me wake Menma-kun up so you two can finally go home." He eyed her one more time before he opened the door and got off his car, never bothering to answer her question. He saw her simply nod, as she followed him out of the car. With the way those beautiful white eyes avoided his, he could tell that he probably had it right, and it just really, really sucked to be right sometimes, he thought as he painfully swallowed that something that had formed in his throat.

"I'm sorry if I said something weird back there." Kiba was still the first one to break the silence that came between them. No one had said a word even after they all got off the black SUV, not even Menma, who just woke up, his small arms clinging onto Kiba's neck as the three of them strolled on the sidewalk heading to Hinata's apartment.

"That's alright. I know you're just worried." Hinata gave him a soft smile. "I must have weirded you out for crying like that while sleeping."

"Yeah. You're really weird." He replied, which made Hinata giggle.

"I know. That's why you don't have to worry yourself over me." She answered. "By the way, how's it going with this girl you said you're seeing?"

"Who? Tamaki?" Kiba raised his eyebrows and answered her nonchalantly. "We stopped dating."

"W-What?! Why?"

"I guess I'm really not that into those jealous-types."

"Really... What's she jealous about?"

"I don't know..." He stared at her for a moment and sighed, biting his tongue. "I just don't feel any connection with her at all. She's clingy, she's loud, and she's not... She's not.. She's not you-"

"Huh?"

"I mean 'your'! She's not 'your', uh, type... I think." He cleared his throat, seeing Hinata glare at him.

"What?! What does it have to do with me?"

"J-Just forget I said anything like that! And seeing you and Menma-kun is more important to me, so I called her earlier this afternoon to cancel our date tonight. She told me not to call her again, and that's it."

"A-Are you serious?" Hinata asked, feeling her mouth drop open when all she got as a response from the brown-haired man was a slight shrug of his shoulders. "That's terrible, Kiba-kun! Are you crazy? You're never going to get yourself a girlfriend if you won't stop being a..." She paused, covering her son's ears, which made Kiba laugh. "...horrible jerk!"

"I don't mind. Besides, it is more fun hanging out with you and this big guy right here. Right, Menma-kun?" He asked, looking at the little boy in his arms.

"Yup!" Menma answered cheerfully.

"See? Even your son agrees with me."

"Please... stop teaching him things like that." Hinata sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright, sorry! Hey, sweetie, Uncle Kiba here is just kidding, okay? It's bad to ditch someone, especially a girl. Don't do that, alright?" He said to him, pinching the little boy's nose as he did so. "There, happy?"

"Yes. Thank you." Hinata gazed at Kiba, her lips stretching out into a smile. "And please call Tamaki-san again. I never said anything about her being not my type! I haven't even met her!"

"I'll think about it."

"Geez..." She shook her head, her smile growing wide. "B-But, thanks again for dropping us off, Kiba-kun. You really didn't have to."

"N-No problem." Kiba couldn't help but blush at the smile that Hinata gave him. He just loved it so much that he couldn't take his eyes off of it even as they reached the front door of her apartment complex. "W-Well, I better get going. Hana-neechan's waiting for me."

"Oh, she's crashing at your place again?"

"Yeah. For a couple of days. Having an older sister is such a huge pain in the ass sometimes, you know?"

"I'm sure Hanabi thinks the same." Hinata said, which made Kiba chuckle. "Thanks again, Kiba-kun. Drive safely, alright?"

"Yeah. I'll just see you again next week." He smiled. "And stop worrying about things! It won't do you any good."

"I-I'm not worried or anything."

"Tch. You think you can lie to me? I've known you for years." Kiba said with a wry smile. "Just call me if you need someone to talk to."

"That's really sweet, Kiba-kun. Thanks."

Finding himself blushing again, Kiba cleared his throat and patted Menma's head. "I'll see you again too, Menma-kun!"

"Goodbye, Uncle Kiba!"

He winked at Menma, giving him a high-five before finally turning his back and walked toward his car.

It was a cold and windy night, and that slight temperature drop had been a constant reminder, telling them that summer was about to end soon. But despite the chills brought by the cool breeze that blew past her, Hinata stood still in front of her apartment building, watching- staring- at Kiba's back.

Kiba was a good friend, Hinata thought to herself. He could be loud and harsh, and his straightforwardness annoyed some. But for Hinata, he was funny, kind, caring, sweet, and sometimes, even selfless.

'_Why don't you just marry me, stupid?' _She remembered him telling her, five years ago. There was no way that that statement was a proposal. He was yelling at her when he said those words. Probably because he was very upset- she recalled the pain in his voice and the hurt she saw in his eyes, when he looked at her like what happened was all his fault.

Kiba would have also been a great father to Menma. He was a great guy. He's pretty responsible, when it comes to being 'Uncle Kiba', that is. He has a stable job, and most of all, he and Menma got along pretty well. She had reasons to say yes... yet she didn't.

'_Because he deserves to be happy.' _She remembered thinking, when she declined.

And he wouldn't be- with her, stuck with something as big as a responsibility of taking care of a child who was not even his; with her, who was in love with someone else. She could have been selfish and said yes, but Hinata knew that Kiba deserved something more than that.

Hinata watched as he walked away, waving his hand, just like he used to. Kiba would get inside that car, close the door, start the engine, and go on an approximately one-and-a-half hour drive from here to where he lived, just like he used to. Then he would be back again one night, when Hinata's about to finish her shift, then drive her and Menma home... just like he always used to.

'_...seeing you and Menma-kun is more important to me.'_

Hinata felt a sudden pang of guilt, realizing that she might be unknowingly keeping him back.

"K-Kiba-kun!" She surprised herself when she suddenly shouted his name.

He was already at his car, about to open the door, when he saw her running toward him. "What is it?"

"I-I..." Hinata hesitated, chewing on her lower lip. "I just wanted to say thank you."

He looked at her, confused. "Didn't you just say that a couple of times a while ago?"

"No, I mean..." Hinata paused and looked at him straight in the eye. "I mean, thank you for always looking after me and Menma-kun. I am very, very grateful. I'm happy that you're always here for me when I need you. B-But you really don't have to do this. You live far away, and you, always coming here, seeing me and Menma-kun... I know these can all be tiring for you, and I don't want to be a bother... W-What I mean to say is that... I-I... I just want you to be happy. You should really try working it out with Tamaki-san-"

"W-What are you talking about?" Kiba shoved his keys back in his pocket and placed his hands over Hinata's shoulders.

"I-I think I'm holding you back, Kiba-kun. I might be getting in the way between you and Tamaki-san, and I don't like it. Y-You deserve to be happy." She looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Is that why you're making 'this face' again?" Kiba asked, imitating her with a distorted frown and holding it longer to annoy Hinata.

"Stop that! I'm being serious here, Kiba-kun." She blushed, one of her hands slapping his chest repeatedly.

"Alright! I'm only kidding! I'm sorry!" Kiba laughed out loud, and at the same time, trying to block Hinata's hands with his, as she continued to attack him.

"J-Just forget it."

She was about to give him the last of those soft punches, when his hand caught hers, and she looked at him more confused than before when Kiba didn't let go. Hinata gazed at the hand that just closed a bit tighter. When she gazed back at him, the look he was giving her made her heart pound faster, and her ears instantly turned warm, despite the cold weather.

"Who said I wasn't happy?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Y-You can't be happy sticking with me, Kiba-kun."

"You really are so clueless, aren't you? Well, if you really didn't have the slightest clue, then let me tell you that..." He paused, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "...seeing you makes me happy. Hearing your voice makes me happy. Knowing that you care for me makes me really, really happy." The hand that was holding hers slowly let go and started caressing Hinata's cheeks. Kiba swallowed, noticing how Hinata's lips parted in surprise and her white eyes went a few millimeters wide. "Being near you... and simply touching you like this makes me so damned happy."

Hinata held her breath when Kiba slowly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So don't think that I'm doing all these for you. I'm actually doing this for myself, because... you make me happy."

Hinata had to swallow the lump on her throat before she could speak again. "Kiba-kun.."

"I have to go. You should, too. Menma-kun is waiting for you."

In a daze, Hinata turned her head and found Menma peeking through the door, looking at her. "B-But.."

"I'll see you next week, Hinata."

"O-Okay."

Kiba watched her as she walked like she had just waken up from a trance, occasionally turning her head and glancing back at him. When Hinata and Menma completely disappeared through the door, that's when Kiba finally got inside his car. It was a good seven seconds worth of silence, before Kiba let out a deep breath and started to hit the steering wheel hard with his forehead.

"What the fuck did I just fucking do?" He closed his eyes, asking himself.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

The stairwell in Hinata's apartment, just like the front of the building, was old. It was steep, poorly lit, and the wooden stairs that could use a whole lot of renovation squeaked with their every step, the low creaking sound that it made was loudest in the silence.

'What the hell did just happen?' Hinata pondered to herself, delicate eyebrows furrowing as she recalled what had transpired between her and Kiba just a while ago.

Kiba sure did surprise her. She had known him for years, but never in her life had she seen him look at her like that. Not even when he asked her to go out with him. He always had that strong, confident look in his eyes that had gotten him into trouble many times, but tonight, Hinata didn't see even a trace of it. He was looking at her with eyes so passionate that, for a moment, she thought had swept her off her feet.

She didn't know Kiba could be so... gentle. Hinata could still feel the warmth of his lips on her forehead, when he said those words to her.

'_You make me happy.'_

"Careful, mom."

She heard a soft voice spoke, when she almost tripped on one of the steps. It was no other than her son, Menma, who had been holding her hand the whole time, staying equally quiet as the two of them walked up the stairs.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sweetie. Mom's just a bit tired." Hinata smiled.

"Alright. But why are we walking super slow?"

"W-Well, that's... I-It's because these steps are dangerous, honey. We have to be careful."

"They're not. I can run up the stairs without tripping. You wanna see, mom?"

"No, I better not-" But it had already been too late, for Menma suddenly let go of her hand and ran as fast as he could. "Menma-kun, don't run! Would you wait for me, please?" Hinata told Menma in her best motherly tone. "Oh God." Hinata sighed, hearing her son imitating the sound of a car, his sweet little voice echoing across the halls. She was fishing for her keys when she heard a faint sound of something falling off the stairs and that the sound of her son's footsteps halted. "Menma-kun!"

She was already running before she even realized it. Her heart almost dropped when she found his toy car at the bottom of the stairs with its wheels still running. "Menma-kun!"

"I'm here."

Hinata looked up and saw him standing at the top of the staircase.

"Oh my God, you scared me!" Hinata exclaimed.

She could see him despite the uneven lighting, and she frowned, when she caught his eyes fixed on something along the hall where their room was, then gazed back at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mom, is it seven days already?"

"What?" Her son's question caused her to stop mid-step, and she returned his gaze sadly, knowing full well what Menma was referring to. "Seven days? No. Not yet, sweetie. Yesterday was the fourth day, remember? And what's after number four?"

"Five?"

"That's right, sweetheart. Five."

Five.

It had already been five days since that incident between her and Hanabi. Her little sister apologized to her the next morning, and Hanabi shed tears for her, realizing that Hinata spent the whole night inside the bathroom, crying.

'Five days' also represented that simple truth that hurt- Naruto left her again. And seeing that he didn't drop by for the past few days, it could also mean the number of days he was on vacation with Sakura.

All things about Kiba completely forgotten, she wondered how he was doing. 'Did he manage to tell Sakura-san the truth?'

'What will happen to us now?'

"Five.. then six.. then seven!"

She heard Menma joyously recited.

"Very good, Menma-kun." She gave her son a warm smile. "But can you please stop shouting, sweetheart? You might wake up the neighbours."

"Okay!" He grinned, suddenly whispering. "But Mom, if it isn't seven days, yet, Then.. Then.. Then why is dad here?"

Her hand immediately grabbed the handrail for support when she almost tripped again. These stairs were going to be the death of her.

"W-What?"

Menma looked at her with those innocent eyes and raised his hand, pointing at the direction of their front door.

Hinata's legs shook as she climbed the last few steps and reached the spot where her son was. She turned her head to where Menma's finger was pointing, and there, sitting in front of her doorstep, she found him.

He seemed to be sleeping, with his back pressed firmly against the door, his head hanging low, one arm resting on a bent knee. His hair appeared to be a brighter shade of yellow under the light of the incandescent bulb, and though still messy, she noticed that it was now shorter.

Hinata took a few short steps, just enough to make sure she wasn't dreaming- that it wasn't just her heart playing tricks.

"Mom, it's dad." Menma softly said to her, his small finger still pointing to his direction.

It took her a while before she could take it all in, but those three words were all she needed to confirm that what she was seeing was real.

Hinata and Menma stepped closer. It seemed that he still hadn't noticed them, until she softly whispered his name.

"Naruto-kun..."

He turned his head to the sound of that familiar sweet voice. His hand that was about to reach for his hair stopped midway as he saw them standing at the hallway, just a few feet away from him. His eyes first fell on his son, who came running towards him, shouting.

"Dad!"

"Hey there, Menma-kun! Come here." Naruto opened his arms wide, letting his little body crash into his as he hugged the boy tightly, kissing his cheeks. "Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, dad!"

"I told you I'd be back soon." He smiled, seeing his son did the same.

Carrying Menma in his arms, Naruto stood up from the floor. And that was when he finally, hesitantly, faced her. His eyes met those pure white ones once again, and guilt gripped his heart, for amidst the hurt and disbelief, her eyes held that same look of unconditional love that stood out the most. He walked up to her, but the more he got closer, the more he couldn't seem to return her gaze.

"H-Hinata.. I'm.." He stalled, suddenly feeling unable to speak.

"What happened to your face?" She cut him off, asking worriedly while gently running her fingers on the scrape on his cheek.

"Daddy, you have a boo-boo." Menma pointed out.

"Oh... You mean this? This is nothing." Naruto continued. "L-Listen, Hinata-"

"You should at least cover it with a Band-Aid. It looks pretty deep."

"I-I have something to tell you-"

"Sweetheart, would you please get the first-aid kit for me? Mom's going to fix daddy's face." She smiled sweetly to her son, who disappeared into the kitchen as soon as she opened the door, leaving the two of them behind.

"Hinata.. C-Can we talk?" Naruto grabbed her arm right before she could enter the room. He could see what she was trying to do, but avoiding him would not do them any good. He had things to tell her. He had to tell her that, first, he was sorry- for leaving that night without saying goodbye, for unintentionally or even deliberately hurting her, and that no matter what happened, he wanted her to know that he truly cared for her- those things...and something else. But even before he could start to speak again, slender arms found their way around his neck, and he suddenly felt his shirt soaking wet. It didn't take long for him to realize that she was crying.

"I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry." He said sadly, tears rolling down his cheek as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, filling his head with enough memory of her scent.

"Shh... Don't say anything else." She managed to say in between tears. "J-Just let me hold you like this."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"Woooowww! Mom, mom! Look!" Menma exclaimed as he opened the rectangular box that Naruto brought him as a surprise.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Hinata forced a smile.

"It's a... red truck!"

"Wow, that's nice, Menma-kun."

"Can I play with it, huh, mom? Dad?"

"Sure.. But aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, the smile still plastered perfectly on her face.

Naruto looked at his son, furrowing his brow as he watched the boy think for a moment. He was surprised when Menma ran up to him, gave him another hug, and kissed his right eye, missing his cheek. "Thanks, dad!"

"Y-You're welcome, honey."

"A-Alright, sweetheart. Why don't you play inside your room, while Mom and dad have something to talk about."

"Okay!"

Hinata felt tired keeping up that smile, that strong facade that would slowly disappear whenever her son wasn't looking. Sadness returned in her eyes the instant she and Naruto were left alone, sitting in heavy silence at the dining table.

She realized the reason he was there, the moment their eyes met at the hallway, with the way that he avoided her gaze. She knew he was not there just to say he was sorry. Hinata kept her eyes down, staring at her cold hands when Naruto started to speak.

"Sakura and I cancelled the trip." Naruto felt his palms sweat as the words escaped his lips. "I-I already told her about you and Menma-kun... and we both agreed that going on a vacation right now was pretty much a bad idea. She might end up throwing me out of the plane or killing me in the middle of the trip." He said, being his best attempt at levity as he tried to make her smile. Naruto sighed when she didn't. There was really no easy way of telling the truth, he thought. "This is really hard for me to say, Hinata, especially when you're looking at me like that."

"I-I'm okay, Naruto-kun. Just say what you have to say."

Naruto rubbed his face with his hands, thinking carefully the words to say. "W-We... We didn't break up." He started, studying her face for a moment before speaking again. "The two of us decided to try to work things out."

"I-I see. Isn't that good? I-I'm... happy for you. Sakura-san... she must have really loved you more than you think." She lifted her gaze to him. There was something with the way that he paused, closed his lips tightly and looked away. She saw in his eyes that look she had seen before... and that silence... She frowned, asking him, "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? No.. No.." He shook his head, and stared at her one more time. "I'm really sorry. Please tell me if I'm being an asshole for telling all these things to you. If this is all making you uncomfortable..."

"N-No, it's alright. I don't mind. It's not like I'm not expecting these things to happen, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed again. "Okay. I-I just thought that you should know... So that you won't be surprised if I suddenly stopped coming by that often."

A short pause, and Hinata briefly responded. "I see."

"Sakura was really hurt when she found out about you. I told her I'm still seeing you, though it's just because of Menma-kun. But still, she wasn't happy about it. We're having a lot of issues right now. S-She asked me to stop seeing you."

For a moment, Hinata could not speak, her throat suddenly feeling painfully dry and her lips trembling. It felt like she couldn't breathe at all as her chest tightened. "A-And how about Menma-kun? Y-You promised. You promised to be there for him. Your son needs you. Menma loves you." She felt exhausted and out of breath just by saying the words. "Are you also just going to leave him like that?"

Naruto noticed how her face turned white, and a sense of panic washed over him. "Hinata.. Hey, Hinata.. A-Are you alright?" He quickly stood up from his chair and went to her on the other side of the table. Naruto reached for her hands and was surprised at how cold they felt against his. "Oh, shit.. Are you alright? Tell me-"

"S-Stop it, Naruto-kun."

"One sec. I'll just get you some water. Just calm down."

"H-How can I, Naruto-kun? Tell me... please." She brushed his hands off and started crying. "I love you. I really love you, Naruto-kun. All this time... I've always listened to you... supported you. But don't you think this is too much? I don't think I can do this anymore. Am I really that disposable to you?"

Her words bored through his chest like a knife, and Naruto could not do anything but stare back at those eyes that were shedding uncontrollable tears, begging for answers. He reached for her hands and kissed them repeatedly. "N-No. No. Of course not. Absolutely not. It might not look like it right now, but Hinata, you really mean so much to me. I-I'm so sorry if I always end up hurting you. I'm very sorry if all I ever did was ruin your life. Please believe me. I really care about you... more than you think. Everything I said, everything I did, they weren't just because you're Menma-kun's mom. To me, you're more than that. It's just that... things are so fucking crazy right now. I don't even know what to do."

"Then stay with me." It was a very soft whisper, as if Hinata was uttering the words to herself.

"W-What?"

"N-Nothing." She said, looking away from his gaze. How could she be stupidly asking him a question she knew his answer to. But all her musings were forgotten in an instant when she felt his lips softly touched her cheek.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered in her ear as he sat down on the table and put his arms around her. "Thank you, Hinata. Knowing that you love me this much really makes me happy. You have no idea... you have no idea how happy you're making me right now. But..." He swallowed hard as he slowly let go. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Unconsciously, Hinata clutched her chest at the feeling of her heart crushing into pieces, and she continued to be silent, her eyes gazing down at her knuckle that almost turned white from tightly gripping the hem of her skirt.

"I-I'm keeping my promise about Menma. I love him so much. He means everything to me, and I don't think I can ever live without him. But with the situation right now, I can't spend time with Menma here, in your place like I used to. I-I can't stay h-here... anymore..." Naruto's voice sounded more pained than he ought it to be, perhaps because it was really what he was feeling. He had thought about it. Sakura had wanted it. It was the right thing to do if they wanted to work on their relationship. But still, saying goodbye to this woman, whom he had grown to care for so much... It was an indescribable pain, but more of like his heart was being ripped off his chest. "I'm really sorry, Hinata."

"I don't like where this is going, Naruto-kun." Hinata let out a deep sigh and tried to calm herself down, yet tears still threatened to fall.

"I really hope you understand. I need my son."

"You promised me, Naruto-kun. You promised you're not going to take him away from me."

"Just the weekends, Hinata. That's all I'm asking."

"I don't want this."

"Menma is my son. I have the right-" Naruto stopped himself, knowing they weren't the right words to say. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know this is hard for you, but please, think about it."

"I-I think you should go, Naruto-kun."

Naruto let out a deep sigh, as he got off the table and reached for his coat behind the door. "You have my number. Please call me when you're ready to talk."

His hand was about to turn the doorknob when he heard the chair move, and he felt a soft tug at his coat. Turning around, he saw Menma, and his son was looking at him anxiously, noticing that Naruto was about to leave.

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"Menma-kun... please go back to your room." Hinata stood up from the chair but was too late to stop him from running.

"Where are you going, dad?" The little boy asked again.

"I have to go, sweetheart." He stooped down and gently patted Menma's head.

"But you just got here."

"Daddy has to go somewhere. I'll see you again, I promise."

"When? Can't you just stay?"

Naruto felt his mouth open but couldn't say a word. It already hurt hearing it from Hinata the first time, but to hear the same plead coming from his son's lips just heightened the amount of pain ten-folds. He couldn't answer him. He didn't want to see that disappointed look on his face, just as he avoided looking at Hinata's when he answered he couldn't.

"H-He will pick you up this Friday, sweetie."

Naruto lifted his gaze and saw Hinata wearing that same well-rehearsed smile, and she was walking toward them, looking at him like nothing happened. He only stared dumbfounded at her as she continued to speak. The upward curve of her lips was perfect on that beautiful face.

"Mom has to work at night during the weekends, remember? So you'll be staying at dad's place. Didn't you say you'd like to have ice cream with him? He told me he'll take you... this Friday."

"Really? Really?!" Menma asked, his voice now a pitch higher and face bright in excitement, and Naruto had to laugh when his son started to jump continuously.

"Y-Yeah, of course. We can go anywhere you like, Menma-kun." He answered.

"Can we go to the mall?"

"Yes."

"The toy store?"

"Yes."

"Even at Uncle Kiba's place?"

"Er, I'll think about it... but yes."

"Yay! I love you dad!" Menma exploded, giving Naruto one tight hug, before running back to his room so he could play again with his new toy car. They both smiled hearing him shout the word 'ice cream' again and again, while jumping up and down the bed.

"Menma-kun can't sleep with lights on."

Naruto looked at Hinata, and he was dumbstruck once again.

"A-And he doesn't like it but I make him drink a glass of milk before he sleeps. He's a naughty kid and gets easily bored sometimes. I'll make sure that he'll bring some of his favourite toys with him. Don't let him watch too much TV, and please make sure that he eats well. I'll give you a list of things he's not allowed to eat. You know that he has G6PD, right? Well, Sakura-san is a doctor, she knows-"

There was so much more to say: Menma could be a real handful when he's hungry, sleepy, or had eaten too much sweets. He was a curious kid and could get lost visiting neighbours on his own. His favourite ice cream flavour was, of course, chocolate, and he needed a bit of convincing when eating his vegetables.

Those were only a few of the things that Hinata wanted to tell him. In fact, she already made a mental note of all important reminders, but Naruto didn't give her the time to speak when he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her softly on the lips. His strong arms were squeezing her so tight that he could feel her heart like it was his.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Naruto whispered against her hair after their lips parted. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Hinata had to pause for a moment to actually process what had happened. If she had not been hurting inside, she would've blushed furiously, thinking it was their first kiss after five years. "I-I'm only doing this for Menma-kun. My son loves you, and I don't want to see him get hurt. You can hurt me, but not him. Not our son. P-Promise me that you'll take care of him. That's the only thing I ask."

"You don't need to ask. I promise I'll take good care of him." He felt her ease in his arms. There was a smile in her voice when she returned his embrace and said the words 'thank you'. His heart that was once so heavy with all the things that had happened suddenly felt light, and it was all because of her. This woman loved him, and that love, once again, saved him.

'How could I hurt someone who had only loved me so much?' The simple question was all it took for sorrow to grip his heart again.

He could not let himself hurt her anymore.

"H-Hinata.."

"Yes?" Her smile left her face when he pulled away. The eyes that were looking back at her held the same emotion he had just moments ago.

Maybe this time, he truly meant it.

"I think... you should forget about me."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

Naruto could count with his fingers the number of times that he had seen Lee's wife, Naomi, but he could tell, the minute she opened the door and welcomed them at the Sip-and-See party, that motherhood made her even more beautiful. It was clear to see that she was glowing, showing off that lovely smile that went from ear to ear as she greeted everyone, while carrying the little fellow that was undeniably Lee's.

"Look at those eyebrows." Sakura mumbled to him.

"Yeah. Genetics." He answered. "Are you sure you're okay with this? We can go home early if you want." Naruto watched Sakura carefully as he whispered in her ear and noticed a frown slowly forming on her lips, probably because of the way he furtively asked her the question.

"Of course, I am. This is just a simple party, Naruto. Don't worry about me."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I'll join the girls, okay?"

"Okay."

Naruto found his way to the side of the house where the males were mostly gathered and champagne and beer were more free-flowing. There he found his friends, had his first bottle of beer and joined in their conversation about sports, yet, he sometimes found himself spacing out, eyes unconsciously searching for his fiancée, observing her from afar.

It wasn't difficult to spot her, with that unique pink hair that stood out amongst the crowd. She was sitting beside Naomi, sipping on her champagne glass so casually, laughing and sharing stories with the other ladies, some of them she just knew.

It was one of the things that made him fall for her- she was charming, and she really had a way with people. She could give life to a party the moment she entered the door, and with the way that she gave away her smiles, no one would have guessed what she could be hiding deep inside.

"You look really creepy staring at Sakura-chan like that."

Naruto turned his head and found the only person he knew who could sound so lazy the way that the voice did. He smiled, seeing Shikamaru sat beside him. "Hey there."

"Stop glaring at her. She's not going anywhere." Shikamaru joked.

"I'm not glaring. I'm just... watching her. Where's Lee?"

"Busy." Shikamaru answered, as he slouched back in the chair. "So, how's the trip?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru at the corner of his eyes. "You know there's nothing to tell. It didn't happen."

"Right. I just want to actually hear it from you." The pineapple head smirked at him. "So, you finally told her. It's a surprise you two are still together. I really thought she would either leave you, kick you out, or murder you. In fact, I'm a bit surprised to actually see you alive. Congratulations."

"Shut up." Naruto said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Well, that's what I thought, too. She was really hurt. I could tell, Sakura-chan was more than... devastated." Naruto flinched when the woman he was looking at suddenly snapped her head back to him and gave a hesitant smile before looking away.

Shikamaru was quietly watching the exchange of glances, and he eyed Naruto curiously. "How's it going, then...between you two?"

"We're fine." He sighed. "We're still trying to work things out."

"I see. Looks like a lot of work to me. Well at least that's one less thing to worry about. You just have to focus now on winning her back." Shikamaru's knowing eyes continued to silently study him as he gulped down his beer. "Did you speak with Hinata about it?" He knew then, when Naruto's gaze left Sakura to completely focus on him, that the confrontation with the black haired woman wasn't all plain sailing.

Naruto shifted on his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. It won't be fair to hide things like this from her. She had to know why I won't be seeing her that much anymore. A-And... it made it a bit easier for me to ask her for my son to spend weekends with me."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So it already came to that point, huh?"

"Yeah. But it's not as ugly as you think it is. It's just an agreement... that I'll get to have Menma-kun over the weekends- simple as that. We don't need to take this to court or anything." Naruto sighed. "I want to be a father to my son, but I also want Hinata to know that I'm actually considering how she feels about this whole co-parenting thing. I'm not the one who brought up our son alone for five whole years. She did. As much as I want to see him everyday, for now, an overnight stay is enough for me, until Hinata's pretty comfortable about it."

"How about Sakura-chan? Don't you think it's too soon for her to meet him?"

"S-She said she's okay with it. I had talked to her about it before I went to see Hinata again. I'm going to do what she wants, but she has to understand that someone else, I mean my son, needs me."

"Wow, sounds really troublesome. I just hope Temari and I won't end up like that." Shikamaru shook his head, smiling.

"Thank you so much for your words of encouragement, asshole."

"I'm just kidding." Shikamaru burst out laughing. "You know, whenever you talk about Hinata and Menma-kun, I always get this feeling that I'm talking to an entirely different person. I don't know if it's something good or bad, but this whole thing actually changed you."

Naruto stifled a laugh. "Really? I haven't really noticed it. I just think that I can't mess up anymore than I did. I have to do the right thing."

"The right thing, huh..? Then how do you know that staying with Sakura-chan was the right thing?"

"What?" Naruto stared at him wide-eyed.

"Nah, never mind." Shikamaru shook his head and closed his eyes, thinking that he might just be over-analyzing things when he caught those weird glances between Naruto and his fiancée some minutes ago. "So, are you really okay not seeing her again? I mean, Hinata." He asked trying to divert the topic.

"I-I'll still see her, whenever I'm going to pick up Menma-kun, but of course, it won't be like before. I wish for things to stay the same, but I don't want to hurt her anymore."

Shikamaru frowned. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I can see that you really care about this girl so much."

"She told me she loves me." Naruto wryly smiled.

"Oh."

"And I do care about her. That's why she has to forget about me. She deserves to be really, really happy. You have no idea how much I've damaged her, man. I won't forgive myself if I ever hurt her that way again." Naruto added, as he rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. "But for me to feel hurt like this, I guess you were right when you said I was attracted to her."

"You really should've just left Sakura-chan." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I said you're an idiot." He smirked. "Well, I guess you can't do anything about it now since you already made your choice. I just hope everything goes well for you. Especially with Sakura-chan. Earning someone's trust is hard, Naruto. No matter how much someone says sorry, once you found out she or he lied to you, you cannot look at that person the same way again."

Naruto clenched his jaw, looking at the man sitting beside him. His eyes then shifted to the only pink-haired woman across the room. "I know, Shikamaru. I know."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"_T-There was no conference, Naruto." _

He remembered her saying to him, when he was about to leave their room the night he confessed about sleeping with another woman.

There hadn't been a fight. It was more of Sakura crying her heart out, and, at times, shouting, cursing at him, but Naruto remained quiet as he took in all her anger, and only spoke when she asked him questions. He remembered wrapping his arms around her waist as he said his words of apology, but she only hit him hard in the face, cutting his cheek accidentally by the stone on her inward-turned engagement ring. The slap and the scraped skin on his cheek sure did hurt him, but what hurt the most was the great amount of pain that reflected in those emerald green eyes by the time he had told her about Menma.

'_I want to be alone right now,_' she said to him when she calmed down and hushed a bit, so he made his way to the door, after telling her how much he had wanted to work things out. He was half-way out when she called his name. He turned, blue eyes meeting green ones, and that's when he finally saw it- that expression on her face that was way different from the one she had a while ago. Her cries must have gotten him confused that he didn't immediately saw it. But he knew that expression well. He had seen it a few many times, the last one was when she held those beautiful red roses in her hands after he picked her up from a trip she forgot to tell him about. It's the face she made when something was eating her inside. It was guilt.

"_Wait.."_

"_I-I told you, Sakura-chan. It wasn't your fault."_

"_It's not that.. I-I also have something to tell you."_

_._

Remembering the things she had told him still brought him that same worst feeling he had felt several nights before. And now, even after a number of days had passed, his chest would still feel tight, breathing would become hard, and chills would still run down his spine, like she had only whispered the words seconds ago.

He watched her cry on the soft bed at Lee's guest room, and the exact nauseous feeling returned.

It was actually him who cancelled the trip, because just like her, he was also angry.

'How could she do this?' He never thought he would ask himself the question. If it wasn't him, would she have kept it? She said she did it because she wasn't ready, but with the way she looked into his eyes, something told him that maybe she thought he just wasn't really worth it.

Up until now, Naruto still couldn't believe that Sakura didn't tell she had been pregnant... and that she had chosen not to keep it.

It was like a slap in the face, more painful than having a diamond scrape a layer off his skin. They could've had a family and start this relationship anew, but she decided to keep it a secret from him, when all he ever thought about was telling her the truth.

But he couldn't keep being angry. It was her body, not his. It was her decision, not his, though he wished she could've at least told him about it. He couldn't leave her, being an emotional wreck that she was right now, feeling guilty about the thing she did. They said it was a Post-Abortion Stress something. So, he acted like he understood everything, and asked her to try working things out one more time.

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed, listening as Sakura sobbed painfully. He let out a deep sigh and started stroking her back and trying to calm her down.

"I-It's okay." He whispered.

"I-I didn't know what to do. Naomi handed me the baby, a-and I just didn't know what the hell to do." Sakura said, crying, as she recalled a small incident at the party that made her break down. She was having this wonderful conversation with the girls, sitting beside Lee's wife, with a champagne glass in her hand, when Naomi accidentally knocked over her own glass and spilled the liquid contents on her dress. The host of the party stood up to clean up after herself, right after she made an honest mistake of handing Sakura the baby. And Naruto witnessed everything from a distance, from how Sakura awkwardly held the clump of white sheets in her arms, to the way her eyes went wide when it dawned on her that what she was actually holding was something she should've had seven months from now. It was when Sakura turned her gaze and saw that he was watching that she began to panic and suddenly burst into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Sakura cried.

"Shh... Just rest for now, alright? I'll get you something to drink." He said as he wiped her tears dry. He felt a tug on his hand right before he was about to get up and leave.

"N-No. Just stay here with me. P-Please."

Naruto felt a lump form in his throat, and he held her gaze for a few seconds before discreetly looking away. He loved her, and he would stay. He let himself hear her stifled sobs as he sat back down the bed. Facing the other way, he just couldn't look at those eyes the same way again.


	7. Chapter 7a

I would like to thank everyone who posted a review on the last chapter, followed the story, and/or added it to their Favorites. Almost everyone seemed to be disappointed with what Naruto did previously. I'm sorry if I made you guys upset. I swear I tried my best to do something about it and made him less stupid. I hope this chapter would make up for all the hurt the previous one caused you.

When I was writing this chapter, I hadn't realized it would be quite long until I reached 7000+ characters and I wasn't even half-way through it. It's quite lengthy, so I decided to split this into two 's the first one. I'll post the second part shortly after this. If you find errors, I apologize, for I've been proofreading my work while half-asleep.

Please enjoy.

I don't own Naruto, Family Guy, nor Halo. Not even Super Mario.

**UPDATE: 1-20-15 **I just woke up after a nap, planning to post the other half of the story. But upon reading your responses, I think I might need to do some changes. I'm sure most of you would want me dead if I post it as it is right now. So I am humbly asking for your patience and understanding, if I won't be posting 7b today. I'm sorry. But I will, as soon as I'm done with it. I'll probably post it as ch8. Thank you so much.

Oooxxxooo

Chapter 7.1

* * *

.

Small amount of tears gathered at the corner of Rock Lee's eyes, as he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. He blinked a few times and winced, biting the inside of his cheeks too hard as he tried not to fall asleep. Focusing his eyes on the computer screen, he frowned, seeing that he accidentally cropped the head of a famous celebrity out of a photo he was editing. He snorted, suppressing a laughter, when the thought of "this asshole looks way better without a head" ran through his head.

"Or I could just change your hair to something curly... and orange. Maybe this way your crappy movies would actually become funny." Lee mumbled to himself as he continuously clicked icons on the computer screen. "There. Just a red nose and I could hire you for my son's first birthday. Naomi said she wanted clowns. Why are clowns so expensive? Tch."

He tried his best to concentrate, but thick eyebrows twitched the moment a catchy tune reached his ears. Lee easily recognized the sound. It was the cartoon version of a nineteen-sixties song about the bird being the word and how everyone must have heard about it. But despite the modern remake, Lee still found it equally appalling, and its repetitive lyrics made it even more painful to endure.

He covered his ears, in an attempt to block out the sound that would surely be stuck in his head for weeks. He squinted at the monitor, trying his best to concentrate on the photo he was editing, but even so, that familiar cartoon song still reverberated inside his head.

"_Pa-pa-pa-oom-ma-mow-mow, pa-pa-oom-ma-ma-mao..."_

"Oh for fuck's sake, Naruto!" Lee suddenly blurted.

"W-What?" Blue eyes hesitantly left the computer screen, and Naruto turned his head to look at Lee.

"Would you please answer your goddamn phone?" Lee shook his head.

"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto's hands searched his pockets, realizing that the sound was actually his phone ringing.

Lee rolled his eyes at him, after watching Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled as he took the call. There was a loud 'Hey dad! It's me!' even before Naruto could say hello. The cheerful sound of the child's voice made Naruto's smile grew wider.

"Hey there, Menma-kun. Is everything alright?" Naruto asked as he moved away the phone from his hurting ear.

"No." The boy answered in a sulky tone.

Naruto straightened his back and asked worriedly. "Why? What's wrong, honey?"

"It's already three. Mom said you're going to pick me up at twelve. That means you're three hours late. I can tell time now, you know?"

Quickly looking at his watch, Naruto rubbed his face with his hand, realizing that he had just lost track of time. "Oh shoot. I'm so sorry. Something came up at work, and I have piles of things to finish right now. I'll pick you up as soon as I'm done here, alright?"

"How long is soon? I want to see you now, dad. You promised we'd play video games today." Menma said, whispering the last few words.

Naruto let out a sigh and smiled, his chair making a low squeaking sound as he leaned back and rest his tired eyes. "Alright. You said you can tell time, right? Give me... an hour. No, make that forty-five minutes."

"Okay! Wait, what's forty-five minutes?"

Naruto softly chuckled. "Go ask your mom."

"Not fair! You teach me, dad! Mom's busy. She's taking a bath right now."

"I see." Naruto's eyes opened and stared at the white ceiling, the small dots on the textured tiles once again appearing interesting.

He would look and count those dots during those times when he just couldn't help but think about Hinata. He would sit back and stare at the small black circles and wonder to himself how long it had been since the time he last saw her. How long had it been since he pressed his lips into hers and told her to forget about him. Had it been four weeks? Two months? Three? Several weeks had already passed, but he could still remember how stupid he was for kissing her and how the sweet smile on Hinata's face slowly died down, gentle eyes that were fixed on him gradually turning into a glare. He saw her raised her hand at him, and he waited for the slap he so rightfully deserved, but that never came. That slap would have stung, considering how angry she had seemed, but even so, he would still prefer it, for her silence as she stormed off and left felt even more painful than being slapped on the same scraped cheek the second time. Memories from that night seemed so clear like they all just happened yesterday. He had never seen Hinata nor spoke to her ever since that night he told her to forget about him, but as weeks passed, he began to realize that it was actually him who couldn't forget.

"Dad? You still there?" Menma's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Naruto closed his eyes again, pressing his fingers onto his temples. "Uh, yeah, I'm still here. Sorry."

"Oh! I know! Tell me a good story." Menma asked excitedly. "Tell me about how you and mom met."

Naruto swallowed audibly. "W-Why do you want to know that? You know I can't stay on the line with you that long, Menma-kun. Why don't we just hang up the phone now so I can finish what I'm doing?"

"Oka- Wait, mom's out of the bathroom. Hold on."

"Hang on, Menma-kun-" Naruto protested, but Menma already dropped the phone. "Jesus..."

Naruto placed his phone away from his ear once more as the phone on the other line made a loud noise after hitting the floor. He could hear the faint sound of Menma's voice, asking someone to teach him how to read minutes on a clock. Hearing another muffled, yet familiar voice, Naruto then pressed the phone more closely against his ear. A woman was speaking in the background, and she was speaking so softly that it was almost inaudible. Nevertheless, Naruto could definitely recognize who it was.

He would do anything just to hear her voice again.

Hearing someone picked the phone up from the floor, Naruto spoke. "Hey sweetie, I'm hanging up now, alright? I'll finish this as soon as possible, and I promise I'll see you later. Is that okay, Menma-kun?"

"It's me."

His eyes shot open in surprise the moment he heard the voice call his name. It didn't have the same warmth that it used to have before, but it was enough to make his heartbeat stop for a second. He could feel his palm sweat as he gripped the phone tighter.

"It's me, Naruto-kun." The voice was barely a whisper.

"H-Hey." Naruto swallowed hard, anxiously running a hand through his hair. "Y-Yeah.. S-Sorry. I-I.. umm.. I thought you were Menma-kun. H-How are you, Hinata? You seem pretty busy lately, I-"

"I'm okay." Hinata replied coldly.

"T-That's good to hear. How's-"

Hinata spoke, cutting him off again. "I just want to know when you're going to pick him up. You're late."

"I-I'll be there around four."

"Okay. That's all I need to know. Thanks. Bye."

"Wait, I want to tell you something-" There was a click followed by a low repeating sound of a busy tone, but Naruto only sat there, with his phone pressed against his ear. "I miss you." He rubbed his face with his hand, and whispered to himself. "Ugh, damn it!" He tossed the phone at his desk, not even caring that it crashed against his computer screen. Resting his back on the chair just like before, he let out another sigh, and his fingers began moving across the keyboard again. Soon after, He glanced out of the right corner of his eyes, sensing that someone had been staring at him the entire time. "What?" Naruto asked indifferently.

Rock Lee flinched when Naruto suddenly spoke. "N-Nothing."

"Yeah, right."

"What? I couldn't help it. You talked really loud! And really? Surfin' Bird?" Still having his eyes fixed on Naruto's back, Rock Lee knitted his thick brows when his friend suddenly started laughing.

"Sorry. It's probably Menma-kun. He likes the song. He must've changed my ringtone without telling me."

"You let your five-year old watch Family Guy?!" Lee asked, surprised.

"Of course not." Naruto hovered his mouse pointer on the Save button and turned around to face Lee. "He just saw it once in a TV commercial, and he instantly fell in love with it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Sounds like a naughty kid." Lee commented, which made Naruto grin from ear to ear. "So, when do we get to see him? Everyone's wondering how your kid looks like."

"Everyone?"

"Nah, just me and Shikamaru, actually."

"Sheesh." Naruto shook his head before handing Lee a small sheet of glossy paper which he pulled out from his drawer. "Here."

"What's this?" Lee asked.

"Menma-kun."

"Holy shit! This is Menma-kun?!"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto frowned at Lee's sudden outburst.

"What the hell... He looks so much like you!"

"He does? I thought he's growing looking more like his mother." Naruto made a lopsided smile.

"Are you kidding me? This is you when we were five! Well, not the hair, but, wow..." Lee gazed at the photo one more time. "He looks very much like you. His smile in this picture... It's the exact same one you showed Iruka-sensei when he found out that you poured lotion into his fish tank!"

"I poured lotion into what? I don't remember that."

"That classroom pet you poisoned, you fish-killer."

Naruto paused, thinking. "No, I didn't do that."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You did!" Heads turned to their direction when Lee yelled.

"Alright! Fine!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "How come you still remember things that happened decades ago? Fish tank? I don't even remember that there was a classroom pet!"

"How can I forget that, you heartless fuck? You told everyone that it was my idea for telling you that the water smelled bad!" Lee charged his chair forward, like he was going to attack Naruto, who currently was having a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "It wasn't funny back then. I used to hate you, man. It's really a wonder how the two of us became friends."

"Oh come on!" Naruto said, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. "I probably didn't know what I was doing."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well, anyway, my point is, Menma-kun looks so much like you. You just can't deny the resemblance. It's crazy!" Lee said, returning Menma's photo on Naruto's desk. "And I sure bet your kid's also giving his teachers a hard time."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled softly. "Just weeks ago, Hinata asked me to go see Menma-kun's teacher. It seemed like he spread a rumor and told every kid in his class that classes were suspended on my birthday. That ended with half the class not showing up the next day."

"He did that?!"

Naruto nodded. "And you know what? The hardest part was telling him that he did wrong, then he answered back with something like, 'I did it because I want to spend the whole day with you on your birthday!' Jesus, that one was really hard to argue with."

"Y-Yeah, dude. I can only imagine." Rolling his chair back to his desk, Lee commented. "So, how's the thing with his mother? You said Hinata asked you. Is she talking to you now?" He stared at Naruto for a few seconds, watching him as the tapping sound on the keyboard suddenly halted.

"Barely." Naruto replied curtly, his eyes fixed blankly on the computer screen. "She wrote it in one of Menma-kun's notebooks."

"Notebook, huh. So she's still avoiding you?"

"Seems like it."

"Well, that makes sense. You told her to forget about you."

"I know." Naruto answered, his hands tapping on the keyboard again.

"Do you regret it?"

Naruto snapped his head back to him. "What?"

"I was asking if you're regretting telling her that." Lee said.

Naruto thought for a moment and sighed. "Well... I do. I don't think I did the right thing. She never asked anything from me. She's always been kind and forgiving, but I still drove her away. Now that she doesn't want to talk to me, I kind of feel... lost. I feel like I've lost a really important part of me."

"Pfft.." Lee covered his mouth, holding back his laughter.

Naruto glowered at him. "You're an asshole, you know that? Would you please stop talking to me? I'm working here."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to hearing you talk like a real adult."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Shikamaru's right. You're like a different person when you talk like that." Lee said, still chuckling, and cleared his throat. "I don't need to ask you to know that you really like her. It's so freaking obvious, man! If you really want her back, why don't you tell her, then?"

"Are you serious? I just recently got back with Sakura-chan. And Hinata probably hates me now!" Naruto quirked his eyebrows at Lee. "Why are you suddenly so interested with Hinata? You didn't like her before, so why are you suddenly telling me to run after her?"

Rock Lee scratched the tip of nose as he thought for an answer. "Well, I just thought that, maybe, that Hinata must be really special. For you to feel so much about her, then she must be doing something that Sakura-chan couldn't."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Lee eyed him knowingly but, eventually, just shrugged his shoulders, not waiting for Naruto's answer. "How's Sakura-chan, by the way? Is she okay now?"

"She's fine."

"That's good. I haven't seen her since the party. Did you give her the bottle of vitamins I gave you last week? Naomi said that boosts the body's... I don't know, I forgot. Well, Sakura-chan probably knows what that is anyway."

"Yeah, please tell Naomi she said thanks."

"You still haven't told us what really happened to her? Is it something serious? She just suddenly broke down. It was really scary. I've never seen her cry like that since... w-well.." Lee stalled and cleared his throat. "Anyway, it was really surprising. People were wondering if somebody died or whatnot."

"I told you she was just not feeling well that day. That's all. She's fine now." Naruto closed his eyes to stop himself from glaring.

"Or maybe it's hormonal. Oh shit, don't tell me she's going through menopause. You two should really start having kids soon- Hey, where are you going?" Lee's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly got up and turned off his computer.

"Home."

"What do you mean 'home'?! We're not even done here yet!" Lee protested.

"I am. Stop yourself from talking, and do some work, will you?" Naruto smirked, placing a bag over his shoulder, and he handed Lee a USB flash drive. "Would you mind printing this for me? And please give the printouts to Kakashi-san. Tell him I have to leave early. My son's waiting for me."

"Fuck you! He's in his office. Go tell that to him yourself!" Lee chided, but still kept the flash drive. "Tch. Tell Menma-kun I said 'hi'."

"Sure. Thanks, Lee. See you next week."

Black round eyes remained fixed at Naruto's back, curiously, wondering why the blond man would always appear to avoid being confronted about the thing that happened at the party. Lee made a wry face, thinking that what his wife had said could actually be true.

The girls at the party couldn't avoid talking about it, and Lee recalled hearing that the speculations and suspicions they had were actually pretty serious. 'Women are really scary,' Lee thought to himself, listening to Naomi as she told him what the girls had been thinking. Lee had ignored them, labelling them all as rumors. But with the way that Naruto had been unconsciously glowering whenever they talked about it, Lee had a gut feeling that maybe, unbelievable as it might have seemed, they were right.

'Did Sakura-chan really do it?' Lee pondered. Bringing a hand to his chin, he noticed the flash drive that Naruto had handed to him. He narrowed his eyes at the orange USB memory stick and scowled, "Kakashi-san's going to fucking kill me."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

The wooden door creaked ajar, and Naruto was met by a pair of eyes cautiously peeking out the door. Naruto felt uneasy, watching as white eyes identical to Hinata's moved its gaze from his head, down to his loafers, scrutinizing his very person. Naruto could feel the hint of disdain it held in its gaze as the pair of white orbs looked up and finally met his.

"You." Hanabi said contemptuously.

Naruto forced out a smile. "Yes, me. How are you, Hanabi?"

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi only snorted in response and shouted, calling Menma to come out of the bedroom. "Menma-kun, you're dad's here!"

"Is your sister home?" Naruto, craning his neck to peek through the door, knew the answer to his question when Hanabi didn't respond. "Wait, let me guess. It's either your sisters not home, or she doesn't feel well." He smiled lopsidedly. "So, what is it this time?"

"What the hell are you talking about? She's here, but she doesn't want to see you."

Staring at Hanabi, he could see it- the fact that she was the spitting image of her sister. Waist-long dark hair, pale skin, white innocent eyes, and a smile that men always find attractive. Hinata and Hanabi looked so much alike, but then again, that sarcastic smile pulling the latter's lips reminded Naruto of how different they were from each other. Hinata was gentle, sweet, and passive, whilst the younger Hyuuga, whom Naruto was unfortunately facing at the moment, was frank, sharp-tongued, and her strong personality annoyed Naruto, just like how that smirk on her face got under his skin. He wanted to wipe that smile right off her face, but he just looked away, ignoring it.

"Got it. Thanks, Hanabi." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Oh, don't mention it." Hanabi replied slyly.

"Hi, dad!"

Naruto's face lit up, seeing Menma appear behind Hinata's sister. He reached for the bag the boy was carrying and gently took his hand. "Hey, Menma-kun! Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, let's go." Naruto said. "H-Hey, Hanabi. Can you please tell your sister that I want to talk to her?"

"Go write it in the notebook."

Naruto shook his head. "No... Please tell her that I want to talk to her in person. I have something important to say to her."

"If it's that important, then just tell it to me now." Hanabi frowned. "Just leave my sister alone, okay? She's doing what you told her to do, you should be happy about it."

"That's the problem, Hanabi." Naruto replied, sadly. "I really want to see your sister."

"Oh, please stop being such a dick."

"Aunt Hanabi! Mom said that's a not a nice word." Menma pulled on Hanabi's shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." Hanabi smiled, pinching the little boy's chin. "Aren't you going to leave, yet? I still have things to do, 'weenie'." She crossed her arms in front of her and stared angrily at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, calling his son again. "Let's go, Menma-kun. Thank you, Hanabi."

"Whatever."

Menma kissed Hanabi goodbye on the cheek and ran after his father who was about to leave. They were already at the stairs when Naruto called out to her again, pausing on his steps. "Hanabi."

"What now?"

"I know you're mad at me for hurting your sister. I want you to know that I'm really, really sorry. I promise you I won't hurt her again. I just really want to talk to her. That's all." Naruto said before finally leaving.

Hanabi chewed on her lower lip, and despite the obvious anger, Hanabi's expression softened. "I-I'll think about it. Oh, by the way, my sister wrote something in Menma-kun's notebook. Make sure you read it."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that, Hanabi." Naruto said, smiling at her.

"Shut up, weenie." Hanabi rolled her eyes as she closed the door on him.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"_Naruto-kun, Menma-kun is a growing child. Please feed him something else aside from ramen. I attached here a recipe for spaghetti, which I'm sure you won't have problems following. We also talked about Menma-kun's screen time, and that video games are only until eight in the evening. And, don't you he's too young for Halo? He won't shut up talking about 'Master Chief'. Please do something about it."_

Beads of sweat formed at Naruto's brow as he finished reading Hinata's note. He glanced at the unopened cup of instant ramen in his hand, and swallowing hard, placed it back on the kitchen cupboard.

.

"You told your mom about our little secret?" Naruto gave his son a questioning look.

Menma sheepishly smiled. "Y-Yeaaaah."

"Menma-kun, there's a reason something is called a secret. You're not supposed to tell it to anyone."

"But mom is not 'anyone'."

"But, sweetheart... Nah, never mind." Naruto sighed, looking at the pout forming in his son's lips. "Would you like seconds?"

"No, thank you." Menma answered, playfully swinging his legs as he sat on the chair. "I thought Friday night is ramen night, dad?"

"Well, that's right, Menma-kun. But we're changing the rules for today, because Sakura-chan here made us something really tasty. It's your favourite! Isn't it delicious?"

"Yeah... but Mom's tastes better." Menma frowned, puckering his lips. He lowered his gaze to his plate and poked a piece of meatball with his fork. "Can we invite her over next time?"

It was only momentary, but Naruto was able to catch the glare that Sakura darted at Menma's direction. The pink-haired woman noticed that he was staring, and she looked down, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"Menma-kun, that's not a nice thing to say." Naruto said in a serious manner.

"But mom told me that it's not good to lie." The little boy whined.

"Menma-kun." Naruto warned.

"And didn't you say that mom's spaghetti was the best?"

"H-Hey, I did say that but- stop it, Menma-kun!" Naruto stuttered, throwing nervous glances at Sakura.

"It's okay, Naruto." Sakura softly touched her fiancé's hand and smiled. "Excuse me." Wiping her lips with a napkin, she stood up from her chair, carrying with her her plate, and left for the kitchen.

.

The sound of Sakura's favourite song filled the room, and Naruto could see her emerging from the bathroom, wrapped with just a pink towel. He leaned back against the door, watching her lips form the words of the song as she ran slender fingers through her damp hair. She took a seat in front of her mirror dresser and turned on the hair dryer.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She finally said, turning the dryer off and acknowledging Naruto for the first time since he entered the room.

Naruto's mouth opened in surprise. "A-Ah, nothing. Thanks again for making us dinner."

"You're welcome." Sakura's lips stretched into a thin smile.

"It's really good." He sighed, seeing Sakura snorted in response. "You know he didn't mean it, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, I know." She barely whispered. Standing up, Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to the closet to get dressed. "I was done eating, that's why I left the table. That's it."

"I-I'm sorry. I swear it really tastes good."

"Just stop it, Naruto."

"O-Okay." Naruto watched her curiously, as she put on her clothes. "You're leaving? Where are you going?"

"Work."

"Work? But you promised to take this day off, so we could both spend time with Menma-kun?"

"W-Well, Ino called yesterday. She said Shizune-sama's sick, and they need an extra hand at the hospital tonight. She asked me if I could come over and help."

"And you didn't tell me?" He clenched his teeth.

Green eyes looked sadly at him for a moment before gazing away. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Again..." Naruto stated. "Sakura-chan, every week I bring my son here, so us three could spend some time together, but you... you never stayed, not a single day. It's either you need to work, you're needed to volunteer on something, or you're doing a group study. Just what's going on, Sakura-chan?"

Her fingers stopped as she tried to fix the last button on her shirt, the one that fell just below her navel. She gazed at him, through his reflection in the mirror. "I'm really sorry, Naruto. These are important matters I can't say no to."

"Even more important than me and Menma-kun?"

She licked her lips, feeling them suddenly dry. "You know that I'm busy, Naruto. There are times that I just can't stay here and do nothing. You do know that, right?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face with his hands to hide the look of distraught that threatened to show. "Alright."

"Naruto-" She called, but Naruto brought his hands out to her, stopping her from saying anything further.

Shaking his head, he opened the door and headed to the living room where his son was.

"Let's play something else." He said, sitting down on the floor next to Menma and pressing buttons on the game controller.

"Are you alright, dad? Where's Sakura-chan going?" Menma asked.

"She's leaving," was Naruto's short response.

The painful feeling in chest became more unpleasant, hearing Sakura's footsteps grow louder coming from the bedroom, then gradually disappeared at the sound of front door closing. It was painful to see her leave, but it was more bearable compared to the hurt he saw in Menma's eyes as the little boy asked him a question he wasn't expecting.

"Umm dad...?"

He pressed the pause button and looked at the boy innocently looking at him. "Yes?"

"Why doesn't she like me?"

* * *

Oooxxxooo

"These flowers are really beautiful, Kiba-kun. Please tell Hana-neesan I said thanks." Hinata shyly gazed at him and smiled. "Should I call her and tell her myself?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at her, pressing his lips together, before he suddenly burst out. "Okay! I lied. They're from me. I bought them because it's your birthday! Is there something wrong with that?"

Hinata let out a laugh. "No, of course not. They're really pretty. Thank you, Kiba-kun."

"Y-You're welcome." He replied, blushing wildly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come by the past few months. Things got a little busy at the clinic, so..."

"It's alright. That's actually good to hear." She continued, seeing that Kiba was looking at her, appearing confused. "I-I thought that's better than hearing you say that you were just trying to avoid me."

Kiba's mouth gaped in surprise. He stared at her, the light from the candle danced in her eyes as she looked at him. His eyes turned away, gazing outside the window to the gleaming lights below.

Their seat had the best view overlooking the city- Kiba made sure of it. It was a special night, after all, and they are celebrating Hinata's birthday. The night sky was twinkling, filled with stars, and the sight of the crescent moon hovering above the bustling city was even astounding. One would simply be stunned at the picturesque sight of Konoha at night, but Kiba didn't need to look outside the window. For him, the sight of the woman seated across him was more than breathtaking.

"I-I'm not avoiding you." Kiba replied, looking deeply at her, mesmerized by the eyes that returned back his gaze. "Or maybe I was. I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Kiba-kun..."

"Hinata, I'm sorry if I did or said something weird back then. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

Remembering what happened with Kiba a few months ago tinged Hinata's cheeks pink. "Yeah. You really did surprise me, Kiba-kun. It was the first time I saw you act like that." She fiddled with her glass of red wine and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Kiba sighed. "I knew it. I knew you'd think I'm strange. I'm really sorry. I really shouldn't have done that-"

"I-I thought it was sweet."

"W-What?"

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before. It's a bit strange coming from you, though. B-But it was really... sweet.

"Sweet?" Kiba grinned, looking up the ceiling trying to stop himself from blushing. "Well, that's a relief! I was really worried, I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what to tell you after suddenly blurting out- Ah, but I swear we were really busy! I didn't mean to avoid you. Not that I was actually avoiding you. I just didn't know what to tell you. But I swear I was not avoiding you!" Kiba, in a panic, exclaimed.

Hinata softly laughed. "I told you, it's alright. But Menma-kun's been asking for you. He misses you, Kiba-kun."

"Is that so?" Kiba chuckled. "Then why didn't you bring him with you? I was pretty excited to show him this view. I thought he would love it. Where's he, anyway? Is he at Neji's?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, he's with his dad."

Her response got Kiba's eyebrow to quirk, he looked at her quizzically. "Dad? You mean that Uzumaki? What's Menma-kun doing with that guy?" Her downcast eyes caught his attention, making him also notice the sudden change in her tone of voice. "Hey, did something happen?"

A pair of pupil-less eyes gazed outside the window and watched as snow slowly started to fall. "It's a long story, Kiba-kun." Hinata answered, giving him a bitter smile.

Pressing his lips together, Kiba reached out and enclosed her hand with his. "I'll listen. You know I always do."

.

The city was already covered with a thick blanket of snow by the time Hinata and Kiba reached her apartment. It was a cold three degrees below zero, and Hinata shivered when cold wind blew the apartment's front door shut.

"Oh my god, it's so freaking cold outside." Kiba said, as the two of them walked up the stairs.

"Yeah. I should've worn something warmer." Hinata hugged her coat closer to herself.

"Here, take my jacket."

Hinata halted her step as Kiba did the same to remove his coat that smelled of his cologne and put it over her shoulders. "T-Thanks. But, aren't you cold? They didn't put thermostats in the hallway."

"Nah, I'm okay." Kiba smiled. "Have you ever thought of finding a new place? I remember telling you before that this building looks like shit." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, hearing her soft giggle. "I can help you find a new apartment if you want."

"I don't know, Kiba-kun. This place is the cheapest, by far. I don't know if I could find another that's equally inexpensive." She yelped, stepping over a broken stair tread.

"Hey, careful." He said, holding onto her arm.

"T-Thanks. Yeah, maybe you're right. This place's also getting more dangerous for Menma-kun. I'll check out the papers tomorrow."

"Good idea." Kiba said as they almost reached the floor where Hinata's room was. "Find a place that's a bit far away. Maybe somewhere near mine, so Menma-kun won't have to see his shitty father."

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata frowned at him.

"Tell me, just what kind of a sick bastard is he for taking your son on your birthday? Menma-kun should have been with us today celebrating, if not for that-"

"Who're you calling 'shitty'?"

Reaching the top of the stairs, they both stopped, hearing a man's voice coming from the hallway. They turned their heads to the direction of that familiar voice, and for the second time, Hinata found Naruto sitting at her doorstep. This time, he was awake, and Hinata could only stare as he carefully laid their sleeping son on the floor and covered his little body with a jacket.

"Who are you calling 'shitty' and 'sick bastard', dogbreath?" Naruto repeated, not hiding the hostility in his voice.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyes went wide in surprise, facing him again just like the last time. She watched him stand up, listlessly kicking a bunch of colourful balloons with his right foot, and stretched out his toned arms. He looked at them calmly, and his expression remained cool even as Naruto watched Kiba place a hand on her shoulder, but the coldness of his voice when he spoke brought chills to run down her spine. She flinched, when his gaze focused on her, his expression one of mockery as their eyes met.

"Were you two that 'busy' that you couldn't even answer your phone? Where the hell have you been?"

"She was with me." Kiba answered for her.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." Naruto quickly retorted.

It was like being caught in the cross-fire, witnessing how the two men exchanged fierce glances. Hinata anxiously walked in front of Kiba and tugged on his shirt so he would face her, making his violent thoughts to, for a moment, disappear. "U-Umm, Kiba-kun, it's getting late. Maybe you should go home."

"No. I'll stay for a bit." Kiba's menacing tone made Hinata more worried.

"Did you two have fun?" Naruto taunted, glancing at his watch. "It seems like it. We've been calling you since eight, Hinata. Do you even know what time it is?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't bring my phone, and I didn't know you'd drop him off today."

"Well I'm sure you also don't know that we've been waiting here for four fucking hours. Menma-kun told me it was your birthday today, and your son wanted to surprise you, saying it would make you happy. But I guess you no longer need your son to do that for you, huh? " His gaze travelled down from her eyes to the coat that was draped over her shoulders, and he clenched his fist, seeing the bunch of red roses Hinata was holding with her right hand.

"What are you talking about? I told you, I left my phone." Hinata glared, as she walked past him. She stooped down, picking Menma up, and noticed a box of cake and a basket of flowers resting next to Menma on the cold floor. Hinata stared at Naruto, surprised. "Y-You and Menma-kun bought all these?"

"That doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right, whatever."

"Why do you have to talk to her like that?" Kiba stepped closer to Hinata and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Is that how he normally talks to you?"

Naruto scowled at him. "Are you deaf? Didn't I say that I am not talking to you?"

"What the fuck is your problem? She already told you why she didn't pick up, right?" Kiba's voice became louder, and he clenched his fist.

"Kiba-kun, it's okay!" Grabbing Kiba's arm, Hinata stopped him.

"What the fuck? This guy's being an ass, and you're telling me 'it's okay'?!" He yelled.

"I'm being an ass?" Naruto started. "Aren't you the one sticking your goddamn nose in other people's business? This is between me and Hinata. Why don't you just shut the fuck up, go back to your cage, and stay the hell out of this-"

Naruto would have dodged, if he hadn't turned his back to pick up his coat and saw Kiba's fist flying straight across his face. The punch was hard enough to have Naruto fall backwards to the floor, his head buzzing and blood seeping from a cut that resulted the moment Kiba's knuckles connected directly to his left cheek.

"Ow, shit..." Naruto whispered, wincing in pain as he shook his head and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. The punch stunned him momentarily, had it been seven years since he last got punched in the face. He looked straight up, finding Kiba towering above him. Naruto had already thought of a plan to fight back, and he could just simply stand up fast and hit Kiba right in the stomach, but he remained on the floor seated, hearing Hinata softly sobbing as she pleaded.

"Oh my god! Please stop!"

"Just who the hell do you think you are, huh, you piece of shit?" Kiba shouted. "Just what do you take her for? Do you think she's just someone you can easily mess with? You stay away from Hinata, you hear me?! Don't come back here or I swear I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Please, stop it, Kiba-kun.. Just get in, please." Hinata allowed Kiba to take Menma from her arms, as she led him inside her apartment's opened door. Despite what happened, she was thankful that Menma remained peacefully asleep, not having to witness the fight and the terrible exchange of words. Likewise, her son also did not need to hear the words she had said as she tried to drive Naruto away.

"Please leave, Naruto-kun. I don't want to see you right now." There was a sharp pain in her chest as Hinata turned her gaze away and entered the room, gently closing the door behind her.

.

Slumping against the couch, Kiba knitted his brow as he studied the hand that hit Naruto moments ago, wincing as he repeatedly closed and opened every finger. He shifted on the couch, sitting up straight, when Hinata settled beside him, holding a small cold pack and a white first-aid case.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine." He gazed at her from the corner of his eyes and saw Hinata staring skeptically at him. "Okay, I might've broken a bone. I can't move my middle finger, but I'm fine."

Hinata sighed. "Give me your hand."

He silently obliged, cursing himself when his fingers twitched as Hinata carefully placed his hand over hers, the ice pack feeling colder against his flushed skin.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

Kiba frowned. "Why do you always blame yourself? I punched him because he's being an asshole, and that's not your fault. That Naruto is just a natural-born asswipe."

"B-But you still got hurt. You really didn't have to do it for me, Kiba-kun."

"What are you talking about? He deserved to be punched like that! Or maybe harder. Didn't you see what kind of an asshole he was? That guy's a jerk! Tell me if he tries to bother you again. I'm really going to kill him!" Kiba exclaimed, feeling his blood boil in anger again. "You really shouldn't have let him get Menma-kun that easily."

"You know I can't deny him his father. Menma-kun loves him so much. I couldn't stand seeing Menma-kun with that sad face when he saw Naruto-kun leaving. It's hard, and it scares me sometimes. I'm afraid that Menma-kun might someday prefer staying with him rather than with me." Hinata gave him a wry smile, still lightly rubbing Kiba's finger with ice pack. "But he has the right to be with his father. The same way that Naruto-kun has the right to be with our son. I think you'd do the same if you were in my shoes, Kiba-kun."

"I doubt it. You don't even know him that well."

"I know you won't believe me, but Naruto-kun is really a nice guy. He loves Menma-kun, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Kiba took his hand back. "You see, Hinata, that's your problem. You're too... kind. You're too trusting. I'm sorry to say this but, sometimes, you really are a poor judge of character. You saw what he did earlier, and you still think that 'Naruto-kun is really a nice guy'? Just what kind of bullshit is that?"

"I'm not a poor judge of character." Hinata frowned. "I wasn't wrong about you. I was right when I thought you're a nice and great guy."

Kiba stared as her lips formed the words, and he found himself blushing furiously. "Aaaalright, stop right there."

"What?"

"Shh! Stop! Just. Stop." Kiba said, covering the blush on his face with his other hand.

"A-alright." Hinata looked at him confused.

Shaking his head, Kiba started to speak again. "Hinata, I'm not doing nice things to you, just because I'm nice and great. Are you getting what I'm saying?"

Hinata only shrugged her shoulder.

"Okay. You see, I know, generally, I'm a great guy..." Kiba casually began to talk like he was explaining rocket science.

"O-Okay...?" Hinata softly giggled.

"...and it just so happens that I am also nice... Oh my god, what am I doing?" Kiba stared at her and sighed, the red tinge on his cheeks never leaving. "What I'm saying, Hinata, is that, I'm doing the things I am doing just for you, because it also happens.. that... well... I am... crazy, madly in love with you. There." Kiba simply said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and his hands outstretched. He bit his lips, when he waited but Hinata didn't respond for a while, her white eyes just widely staring back at him in surprise.

"W-What was that?" Hinata asked.

Kiba let out another sigh, smiling bitterly at her. "You know it's kind of insulting that I've been in love with you for more than a decade, then you'll just stare at me like that, like you just found out about it now. It makes wonder what I have been doing wrong all these years."

"I-I... I don't know what to say." Hinata's cheeks turned pink, and she looked down, avoiding his gaze out of embarrassment. "W-Well... I guess I'm flattered. T-Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba chuckled, watching how her face turned redder as she fidgeted with her skirt, but his smile slowly turned sullen, as he listened to the words she said next.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun, but... I-I'm sorry..."

Their gazes never met, for Hinata's eyes remained downcast, even as Kiba slumped back down against the couch, his eyes fixed at the ceiling. He licked his teeth, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. "It hurts to be rejected by you for real. And it's even the third time."

"I'm really sorry, Kiba-kun."

He smiled and gently patted the top of her head. "Nah, it's okay. I've been expecting that kind of answer, to be honest. Though I did wish that you'd say you love me back and suddenly kiss me-"

To his surprise, Hinata shifted on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she whispered to him. "I'm really sorry, Kiba-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"H-Hey, I told you it's okay." He said, slightly taken aback.

Hinata slowly leaned back, releasing her hold, and wryly smiled at him. "W-We're still friends, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course not. I'm giving you back that friendship bracelet." Kiba laughed. "Of course, silly. It's a bit too late for things to be awkward now."

"I-I guess. Thank you, Kiba-kun." She gently smiled, slumping back on the couch next to him as they sat in comfortable silence.

"You must think that I'm really, really, REALLY stupid for rejecting you." She softly spoke.

"Yeah. I'm quite a good catch, you know?" Kiba smirked. "Tell me, what is it about that Uzumaki guy that made you fall that hard for him? I don't really understand why you love that fuck so much."

"Honestly, I don't know."

"That's stupid."

"I know." She sighed. "When we first met, we were both going through one of the lowest points of our lives. His relationship with Sakura-san was on the rocks, and I... I had just recently stopped going to school and started working in a strip club."

"Okay, don't be too detailed. My heart's wounds are still fresh, remember?" He joked.

Letting out a short laugh, she continued. "I'd say that I got really attracted to him. He was smart, sweet, kind, passionate. I felt a connection. I always wanted to make him happy. The next thing I knew, I was already in love with him."

"Alright." Kiba frowned, jealousy evident in his voice. "But he's an idiot, Hinata. How many times did he hurt you, emotionally? How many times did you have to cry over him? He even tried to take your son away from you."

"Love is unpredictable, Kiba-kun. It's really hard for me to explain, because I don't know the exact answer. But it's possible to love someone even if she does nothing but hurt you, and not know why you still love her. Just think about it, why did you still fall for me even after tenth grade?" She asked, but the brown-haired man remained quiet. "I'm trying my best to forget about him and move on, though. It's just really hard to suddenly 'not love' him... You still think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"No."

She snapped her head back at him, looking dumbfounded at his unexpected response to her question. "W-What?"

"That Naruto is the one stupid for not realizing your worth."

Kiba's eyes remained fixed at the ceiling, as he sighed and placed his hands on top of his head. There was a fleeting silence, which Kiba allowed, not wanting to look at the woman beside him, for he had known once he turned his gaze at her, he would find her crying.

And he was right. He closed his eyes, hearing her let out a gasp as she tried to stifle her cry.' It was possible to love someone so much and not know the reason why', Kiba understood her words perfectly. For right now, he was feeling exactly the same way.

"Hey, come here. It's okay." He softly uttered, as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he gently ran his fingers through her hair, his lips touching her forehead as her body trembled in his hold. "It's okay. I'm here.

Kiba looked at his injured hand again, not regretting one bit that he broke a bone, for the pain was nothing compared to what the woman in his arms was feeling.

He really should've punched Uzumaki Naruto harder.

Straight to his damn nose.

Twice.

With his new brass knuckles.


	8. Chapter 7b

A/N: ...

Well, actually, I don't know what to say, but I would like to start by apologizing to you guys. I'm so sorry if this took a while. Instead of just making changes on the original 7b, I ended up making an entirely new chapter, which was a bit hard to finish, to be honest. Again, I'm sorry.

Second, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. You guys are so amazing. I love the things I'm reading and learning from you. And to those who added this story to the favorites and follows. Thank you so much!

Reading all the reviews last time gave me a different kind of experience. I've never felt so anxious reading your comments before! It was a mixture of emotions, actually. I was so happy that most of you loved the story, but at the same time, I felt bad that almost everyone ended up hating Naruto. Please don't get me wrong- I love love love him. If this looked like it's turning out to be a bash-fic, I swear that wasn't my intention at all. I decided to do the changes for the reason that I think I wasn't clear enough with how I wanted to portray Naruto.

I didn't do this chapter to persuade you guys to like the Naruto I made in my story. This is just, maybe, to explain what happened, or why Naruto acted the way he did on 7a. After you read this and you still hate him, it's okay; you end up liking him, it's okay. Not trying to force you my dears. Just something to make you understand this AU Naruto better.

And sorry if the recent chapters have been angsty. Good things come to those who wait, they say. So please be more patient. Good stuff will come soon.

I want to give my greatest thanks to Senrab Nomis, who even went out of his way just to help me and give me an idea on how to do this chapter. (Thanks for answering even the silliest of my questions.) It's all thanks to him that I was able to come up with this chapter's story. If he would accept, I would like to dedicate this chapter to him.

That is actually my Oscar Award speech. Just kidding. But thanks again, Senrab. I really, really appreciate it.

...And that's it. On with the story. I really hope you guys like it. Thank you so much again for reading!

* * *

Chapter 7b.

.

Looking at her son, Hinata knew that she had not always been a perfect mom.

She remembered when Menma was six months old, she accidentally fed him too much, that he started vomiting, causing her to panic and rush him to the emergency room. She used to fall asleep and forget to turn Menma's head in the middle of the night, making the back of his head flat, and more than once, she might have cut his nails too short that they almost bled. Not all of Menma's meals contained vegetables- she could not always trick him to eat them- and his breakfasts were sometimes cereals, sometimes, peanut butter on a spoon. Menma's first word was 'Tenten', not 'ma-ma', and despite his knowledge of the alphabet, Menma actually learned his ABCs and numbers, not because of Hinata, but of a certain violet dinosaur and his friends.

Hinata's son would soon turn six, which meant she would be celebrating six long years of motherhood in just a few months, yet she dreaded the fact that her motherly skills were still not anywhere near perfect. She still could not make Menma finish his broccoli; she would sometimes fall asleep right in the middle of reading her son's bedtime story; and there were also times when she couldn't get to read them anymore because she got home so late, Menma already fell asleep. There were a lot of times she messed up and so many things she wished she could do over; so many times she had shed tears, been sleepless, and felt tired. She had done things she regretted, and had regretted things she didn't do. As a mother, she knew she's nowhere near perfect, but perfect or not, Hinata loved her son with all her heart, and she promised to do everything to make Menma the happiest kid in the world.

But, feeling her son's cold little fingers against her hands, Hinata couldn't help but feel like she failed to keep that promise once again.

It could have been funny, how Menma lay quietly on the bed, sleeping on his stomach with his butt sticking up in the air, and if the situation had been different, Hinata would certainly grab her phone and take a picture. Menma rarely slept that way. It was either he fell asleep with an upset stomach, or he fell asleep just plain upset.

Making her son wait in the freezing hallway for hours, Hinata knew it could be the latter.

She gently blew warm breaths on his hand and placed soft kisses on each fingers.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Mom is really sorry." She whispered in his ear, brushing her lips on the side of his head. Hinata carefully pulled the covers up over Menma's shoulders to keep him warmer, and, sitting on the floor near the bed, she rested her head on the mattress, watching her son's chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Hinata sighed, red eyes swollen from a previous cry settling on Menma's peaceful face. She studied his features, from the thick strands of his black unruly hair, to the form of his nose, to the shape of his lips.

"You really are growing up looking so much like your dad." She uttered under her breath as her fingers gently caressed his soft cheek. "I'm really sorry that things have to end up like this, Menma-kun. If I could, I would definitely do things over and make it all perfect just for you. I won't do anything to hurt you, baby. Mommy loves you so much."

She carefully brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes and placed a chaste kiss at the top of his head, one hand stroking along his back, her mobile phone resting on the other.

Hinata wrapped her fingers around the gadget tightly, and letting out a sigh, clutched it closer to her face. She had never felt so anxious looking at her phone before. Her heart raced at the presence of that red circle containing the number of times Naruto had tried to call her, yet she failed to answer; the number of times he had sent her a text message but she never saw until now.

The numbers just simply overwhelmed her.

Fifteen text messages. Twenty-one missed calls. Eleven voice messages.

She felt her breath hitched on her throat seeing the alerts on her phone. Those red badges appeared to her like death hexes, that if opened, she would be doomed for life. One finger hovered over the screen but stopped without touching anything.

'What's the point of actually reading them? Would it even make a difference?' She thought for a moment before placing her phone back inside her pocket.

There's no need to read Naruto's painful words nor the insults he probably left on her voicemail. She already heard so much from him earlier that evening, and she didn't want to hear him talk like that to her again.

Closing her eyes, Hinata fought hard to keep the bad memories from coming back.

* * *

oooxxxooo

Hinata didn't realize she had been sleeping until the sudden shift on the bed followed by the footsteps sprinting towards the living room woke her up from the slumber. Raising her head up, she gazed onto the bed, and her sleepy eyes suddenly went wide when she found it empty. The faint sound of Menma's sobs made Hinata sprung up from the floor, and she immediately dashed to where the sound of his footsteps disappeared.

Hinata turned toward the living room and found her son staring at the door, his shoulders heaving as tears started to flow down his face.

"D-Dad? Dad!" Menma shouted, gripping the doorknob with his small hands, trying to pull the door open with the little strength he had. "D-Dad!"

Her heart throbbed with pain, watching her son call out for his father once more, his voice becoming a bit hoarse from crying and yelling at the same time. She approached him cautiously, hesitantly placing a hand on his trembling shoulders. "M-Menma-kun, sweetheart..."

"W-Where's dad?" He forced the words out in between hiccups.

Biting her lip, Hinata slowly dropped to her knees, her white eyes gazing at Menma's damped blue ones. "Daddy's not here anymore, Menma-kun. H-He already left."

He cried louder this time. "Why? Where did he go? Is he going back?"

"Well, he-" She stalled, studying Menma's distraught expression as her fingers gently ran across his cheeks. "H-He had to leave, honey."

"B-But why? He promised... He promised me that he would stay 'til you get home."

"Sweetie..."

"He said he wouldn't leave, and that we'd celebrate your birthday together." Menma continued to cry, tears flowing generously from his eyes. "Daddy promised me he would stay, mom. He promised we'd wait together-"

"He did, baby. He did." Hinata answered back, the pain in her chest quickly growing, and her eyes burn trying to fight back her tears. She wrapped her arms around Menma's body and kissed him softly on the forehead. "He just had to leave and couldn't tell you because you were sleeping. Daddy stayed, honey. He did... wait for me. He waited for me..." She said, her voice trailing off on the last words.

She held the boy tighter, as Menma painfully sobbed in her ears. White eyes gazed around the room, falling on the balloons that she thoughtfully picked up after Naruto left them lying in the hallway. She taped them on the walls, thinking that Menma would be glad to see them once he woke up. She kept the flowers, too- the lovely basket of red and white roses that were lying quietly on the table, adding color to the gloom of her kitchen. But even so, her small apartment had never felt gloomier, nor emptier, with just Menma's soft cries resounding in the room.

"W-Why did he have to go?"

"T-That's... I-It's because-"

At the sight of her son's tears, Hinata was speechless. Her lips just couldn't utter the reason why Naruto left. She could not tell him about the fight, and the one who made his father leave was none other than her. Her son might not understand, and the thought scared her.

'He will hate me.' Grim thoughts clouded her mind. Hinata swallowed hard but the back of her throat felt dry. The tears she fought hard to hold back finally rolled down her cheeks, as she hugged Menma closer. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey." She said, with a voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

oooxxxooo

Menma was quiet, as he sat in front of his mother at the kitchen. He had already stopped crying and was at the moment enjoying a cup of hot ramen, but he kept silent, occasionally throwing his mother hesitant glances as he blew the steam coming out of his cup.

"Is this... what your father usually feed you?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence. She bit her lower lip, seeing Menma only shook his head in response.

"I-I see. I thought you guys eat this a lot."

"Not really."

"Oh. Okay." Hinata just narrowed her eyes, watching as her son heartily gulped down the curry-flavored instant ramen that he requested right after he ceased crying. It had been an hour, but Menma's eyes were still noticeably swollen, and his voice remained sounding raspy. Not only that he had waken up on the wrong side of the bed, he also appeared to get up hungry, too, asking for a steaming cup of hot ramen after the long period of cry had exhausted him out.

"This one's curry. Dad usually buys the black and red one with a cow's picture on it."

"Is that so? I-I thought they all taste the same." Hinata studied her son's impassive face and sighed. "Are you mad at me, sweetie? I'm really sorry."

Menma looked at her curiously. "Huh? I'm not mad. Curry tastes okay, too."

"I'm not talking about ramen, Menma-kun. I mean- Never mind." Letting out a deep breath, Hinata just smiled and gently wiped Menma's lips with her hand. "Did your father get the recipe I slipped in your notebook?"

"I dunno."

"Oh? So he hasn't make spaghetti for you, yet?"

The little boy thought for a moment. "He did ask Sakura-chan to cook one the other day... but it wasn't good." He continued in a shy whisper which made Hinata giggle.

"You shouldn't say that, honey. That's not nice."

"I think dad thinks the same thing. He said your spaghetti is the best."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. You should come with us next time, mom. They really have a huge kitchen there."

Hinata's lips pulled into a smile. "I'm just going to make your dad another recipe. Make sure to let him know, okay?" She tilted her head as the little boy's lips turned into a pout. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Mom," he sadly looked at his mother, "why aren't you and dad talking?"

Her hand stopped fiddling with her chopsticks, and she looked at Menma who innocently stared back. "W-What?"

"I said, why aren't you and dad talking?"

"W-Well, that's..."

"And why aren't we celebrating your birthday at daddy's house? You said birthdays are important, right? So why is he not here?" He innocently asked. "Why do we live in a different house? Don't you want to live with him? It kinda sucks to have two houses sometimes, mom. I can only see my dad during Saturdays and Sundays, and when I'm staying with him, I can't get to see you. Why can't we all just live in one house?" Pouting his lips, Menma continued, his chin resting on his palms. "It will be more fun! And dad's house is huge! Haruno-sensei is there most of the time. I think she lives there. Why is she living there? Is dad sick?"

More 'why's' escaped the little boys lips, his questions coming out one after another. It could be that the ramen was too hot or Menma's questions were too hard to answer, but Hinata sensed that she was, literally and figuratively, starting to break out in a cold sweat.

"Mom, why aren't we all living together? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Sweetie..." Hinata bit her lip, unsure of how to answer Menma's questions. "T-There are things that a kid like you might not be able to understand."

"Like what?" Menma frowned.

"L-Like... Umm... You see, Menma-kun, Sakura-san is... Or I mean, y-your dad and I are... W-We aren't really... like... t-together."

"I know that." He replied briefly, causing Hinata's eyes to grow wide.

She brushed her fingers across her fringe and looked at the boy closely. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah! You live here, and he lives there. Isn't that why you're not together?"

"That's right, honey, but what mom meant was-"

"That's why I told dad that we should move there and live with him at his huge house so the three of us can be together! Don't you think so, mom?"

A sad smile spread across Hinata's face after letting out a deep sigh. She, then, reached for her son's face and gently cupped his cheek. "You'll understand things better soon, Menma-kun."

"What kind of things?"

"Lots of things." She answered, giggling at her son's curiosity. Setting her cup noodles aside, her hands reached for a round box and pulled the cover off, revealing a layer of cake the same shape as its box and covered with thick brown chocolate icing. "Hey, let's cut the cake you bought me. It looks really great. Thank you, honey." She said, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "And I'm really sorry if I ruined your surprise."

"Yeah..." Menma's eyes saddened as he pouted. "Where did you go? Dad was worried."

Hinata quirked her eyebrows. "Worried?"

"Yeah! We called you many times, but you never answered."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, honey. Uncle Kiba and I went out for dinner, and I forgot to bring my phone. But I swear; if I had known that your dad would drop you off today, I really would have gone home sooner. I really had no idea." Hinata explained, as she put a slice of cake on Menma's plate.

"Yeaaah... Of course you don't. It was a secret. And you can't tell secrets to anyone even if it's mom or dad." He said proudly, as he grinned. "I didn't even tell him about it until we're done with dinner."

"What?!" Hinata cried out suddenly.

Menma licked the chocolate off his fork and stared back at her. "Dad said you're not supposed to tell secrets to anyone, that's why I didn't tell him right away."

"So he never knew anything about it?"

"Nope. I only told him about your birthday because I wanted him to buy balloons. You should have seen his face when I told him in the car, mom. It was funny!" His laugh slowly died down, and his blue eyes lingered on the perplexed expression on his mother's face. "Are you mad? I just wanted to surprise you."

"W-What? Of course not, sweetheart. It's just that, earlier, I think I've..." She paused, anxiously biting her lips as her gaze traveled from the balloons hanging around her kitchen wall, to the slice of cake on her plate, to the basket of flowers resting on the table, dredging up memories of how each piece was once sprawled outside her apartment door. She couldn't help but recall how her breath hitched the moment she caught sight of Naruto's bright yellow hair, and the way her heart sank when she saw the look of contempt on his face. She remembered his words that stung, the mockery in his voice, and the blood that trickled down his cheek when Kiba punched him. She ignored the pain she saw in his eyes, thinking he deserved it, but hearing now Menma's words made her start thinking that maybe, there was a side of the story she needed to find out. "I think I did something really, really wrong." With her white eyes downcast, Hinata uttered mostly to herself. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Are you alright, mom? Don't worry, I forgive you."

She smiled at the little boy, kissing him again. "T-Thank you. And thank you for the wonderful surprise, sweetheart. It's really sweet. The flowers look beautiful, too."

Menma smiled widely. "Dad bought it for you. I only asked for the cake and balloons."

"I-I see." One hand moved to clutch the fabric close to her chest, feeling her heart tighten, a pang of guilt slowly creeping down the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

Hinata sat alone in a deep silence, as soon as Menma went back to sleep. Her back straightened as she sat stiff on a chair. She found herself once again, face-to-face with her cell phone's home screen, and no matter what she did, the numbers still overwhelmed her.

She had read all fifteen text messages, more than half of which were from Naruto, asking her where she was in all sorts of emotion possible. It ranged from sincere curiosity to one that's obviously furious, considering the number of exclamation marks used. Most of the missed calls were also from the same blonde guy, and the more Hinata scrolled down her phone, the more she felt anxious, fearing about the things she was left to hear.

There was a small number '11' inside the red badge next to her phone's voicemail icon, indicating the number of voice messages she received that day. She stared at it intently, as she contemplated whether tapping on the icon would considerably be a good idea or not. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, one cold fingertip touching the lower side of the screen. She held her breath as the phone's visual voicemail popped up and occupied the screen.

And thankfully, not all voicemails were from Naruto. At least, not the three most recent ones.

Pressing the play button, Hinata stood up from the table and headed to the sink where the dirty dishes were waiting.

She turned the faucet on and smiled, hearing Hanabi's voice from the recording, joyfully greeting her a happy birthday and telling her not to sleep until she comes home, because Hanabi, again, had forgotten her keys.

Hinata continued to scrub the plates clean, her attention mostly focused on the deep male voice, greeting her rather unenthusiastically and too formally, and his choice of words made Hinata's smile grew wider.

Being brought up by a strict father, her cousin Neji had always been so formal and dead serious. She remembered stifling a laugh when Neji insisted to call a toilet, 'latrine', instead of just calling what it normally is- a toilet. It was still a wonder how a witty and free-spirited woman like Ten Ten happened to fall in love with him and eventually became his wife. The two of them were like the opposite sides of a pole, but surprisingly, they got along so well. She could still remember one time when-

["_Hey, it's me again._"]

The familiar sound of a man's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She must have spaced out for too long that she didn't notice that the third message had already ended, and the voicemail she's listening to right now was the first of the several ones that she didn't know if she was ready to hear. Just four words and she already felt uneasy. His voice sounded sad, sometimes pleading, and there were a few times she could feel him angry, but, despite it all, it was calm and forbearing. She quietly listened as her phone played Naruto's voice messages starting from his last and most recent call.

["_We're still waiting for you. Please call back once you get my message._"]

Hinata didn't realize she had been holding her breath until the first message ended. She wiped her hands dry, pressing on a key to listen to the second one.

[_"When do you plan to return my calls? Menma-kun already fell asleep... Are you even getting my messages? Please come back soon. This kid is so stubborn and refuses to go home. Bye."_]

And the third.

[_"Hey Hinata, we've been waiting here for almost two hours, so... I guess it's just safe to say that you're really not home."_]Naruto paused for a sigh. [_"We'll just leave and come back tomorrow-"_]

The hand holding the sponge stopped when Hinata heard Menma in the background. The little boy sounded upset, and, though faint, his pleading voice resounded in Hinata's head.

["_No! Let's wait a bit more! You promised me we'll wait, didn't you? Come on, dad. Please? Just a little bit more. I know mom will be here soon. You said she'll be here soon, right? Come on. Please?"_]

Hinata heard another deep sigh, but Naruto didn't speak anymore and just dropped the call. Hinata held a plate with two shaky hands and placed it carefully down on the sink. She felt her body slightly flinch as the next one played.

There was a hint of disappointment in his voice, but Naruto still sounded cheerful as he recorded his fourth message.

[_"Uh, hi. We're, uh, already right outside your house, and no one's answering. Did you go out? You're not working right now, right? Call me back once you hear this. We'll just probably wait here for a bit. Take care. Bye."_]

The message ended with a short beep followed by another recording.

[_"Honey, be careful with the box! Oh, hey, it's me again, Hinata. I'm sorry for calling you too many times. I just want to make sure that you're home. But since you're not answering..."_] Naruto had to pause, as Menma started to sing at the top of his lungs the Happy Birthday song. [_"Oh my god. Menma-kun? Menma-kun. Please sit down and put your seatbelt back on. Please?"_] He whispered.[_"W-Well, can you hear that? You probably know that I can't turn back now, right? I sure hope you're home right now, because I don't have a damn clue of what to do with this kid once he finds out you're not. Jesus, this kid needs a Pneu-Dart or something. I'm just kidding. That won't work on him... I'm still joking. We're almost at your place. Please call me back."_]

Hinata turned around, facing the gadget on the table, as she tried to hold back a smile with Naruto's tranquilizer joke.

[_"Hi, Hinata. Please pretend you didn't hear anything about a cake or balloons, or whatever. Menma-kun wanted to surprise you today, so please act surprised even if you probably know about it. He's really excited about his little 'surprise idea'."_] He laughed.[_-And uh, I know you don't want to see me right now, and you probably hate me, but Menma-kun wants me to stay and celebrate with you two. S-So, if it's okay, can we, umm, pretend that we are getting along, even just for today? I promise I'll leave early, and if it would make you feel comfortable, I'd even stay three-feet away from you. I just don't want to see him disappointed. You get what I'm saying, right? Let's just give him what he wants tonight. And... Are you home? Please pick up when you're free. Bye._]

[_"H-Hey!"_] The next recording started, followed by a long pause that Hinata frowned at, and she cringed when Naruto suddenly blurted out. [_"I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Why didn't you say anything?! Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?! Oh my god, I'm really, really sorry. I feel so bad! I wouldn't have taken him if I had known, I swear. And this little smart-ass didn't say anything about it, either, until he asked me to drop by the party supply store! Uh, I mean... nevermind. Again, I'm sorry, and... Happy birthday, Hinata. I really hope you're happy."_] He cleared his throat before continuing.[_"Are you home right now? We're on our way to see you."_]

Menma's voice echoed once again. ["_Dad, there's the cake shop!_]

["_Oh, you're right."_]

Hinata walked toward the table and stared down at the gadget, as it announced the eleventh and very first voicemail she received. She could imagine Naruto's face; the way his eyebrows must have quirked or how his lips must have pulled into a beautiful smile as he uttered each and every word. Hinata could even imagine the expression his blue eyes make as if he was actually looking at her.

[_"Hey Hinata, are you home? Menma-kun suddenly wants to see you. He's literally down on his knees right now. I really hope you could see this. It's really funny. He just won't let go of my right leg and begs me to drive him back to your place. So that's what I'm gonna do, or else I'll be dragging him literally around the house the entire day. I'll just clean up a bit and drop him off at your apartment. Please call me or send me a text once you get my message. Thanks. Bye._]

Half-way through the message, Hinata found hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What did I just do?" She asked herself, covering her hands over her face to silence the sounds of her sobs. "I'm sorry. I had no idea, Naruto-kun."

Hinata quickly wiped away the tears when the door suddenly opened, and she found her younger sister entering the room, holding a small pink pastry box in one hand.

"Is Menma-kun home?" Hanabi asked, pulling her pink jacket off her shoulders and hanging it behind the door.

"Y-Yeah." She answered, sniffling back. "I thought you said you don't have your keys."

Hanabi slyly smiled. "Nah. I just wanted you to wait for me. I bought you a cake. Happy birthday, neesan."

"Thank you, Hanabi. That's very thoughtful of you."

"I'm the best sister, right?" Hanabi playfully batted her eyelashes.

"You're my only sister." Hinata giggled, watching her sister get herself a glass of water.

"So, how's your date with Kiba-niisan?"

"What are you talking about? I told you it wasn't a date. We just had a simple dinner. That's it."

"Simple? At that restaurant? Yeah, right." Hanabi rolled her eyes, knowing full well how expensive the place was. "So... did he propose?"

"What?! No! Would you please stop that? Kiba-kun is just a friend." Hinata pouted as she continued to wash the plates. "W-We're just friends."

A small frown formed at the younger Hyuuga's lips before she let out a deep sigh. "My god. That Kiba-niisan. Why is he such a loser?"

Hinata chuckled, wiping the clean plates dry with a towel and placing them back at the cupboard. She walked past Hanabi, gently patting her younger sister's head, and reluctantly looked out the window. Taking a peek behind the curtain, she could see still see snowflakes slowly falling, gathering on her window sill. "Hanabi, tell me something..." She paused, chewing on her lower lip, as she gazed out the snow-covered city. "How did you know Menma's here?"

Hanabi's hand stopped mid-air, holding a forkful of sweets on its way to her mouth. "W-What?"

Hinata closed the curtains and eyed Hanabi seriously. "Tell me. Is... Naruto-kun... still here?"

Two pairs of white eyes remained fixed at each other, and despite the moist texture of the cake, Hanabi found it hard to swallow. She only looked at her older sister's sad eyes but didn't give an answer. Lowering her stern gaze, she moved away from the table, uttering the very first words that came to her head to avoid answering her sister's question. "I'm gonna go take a dump."

* * *

Oooxxxooo

Naruto leaned his back heavily on the car seat, intertwined fingers resting on top of his head. Sighing deeply, his eyes opened just a crack and gazed at the cloudy view in front of him.

It was a bit difficult to tell if it was still snowing. He couldn't see clearly, that even the time on his car's digital clock was hard to read. There weren't any faces, just silhouettes of people passing by his car, and he couldn't distinguish lights, either. They all appeared as bright blurry orbs that coloured his vision as they overlapped one another.

He reached for the key to start his car, only to turn the engine off again.

There was no way he could drive home with one eye barely opening. He absolutely felt like shit, but he had no plans of killing himself just yet. He closed his lids, catching the outline of a gray old building at the corner of the street, before he completely shut his eyes. He remained still, thinking.

"Why did I just do that?" He uttered sullenly under his breath as memories of what happened earlier kept playing and replaying inside his head. He had finally seen Hinata and gotten the chance to talk to her, after months of trying to avoid each other. He had always wanted to talk to her, apologize, and clear some things up; yet the first thing he did was scowl at her and thoughtlessly insulted her on her birthday. He recalled spewing unnecessary words and the hurt it brought the dark-haired woman in effect. Naruto rubbed his hands over his face as he breathed deeply, his swollen fingers running through his unkempt yellow hair. Accidentally driving off a cliff suddenly seemed not such a bad idea after all.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Naruto murmured, repeatedly banging the back of his head against the car seat. Slamming his head against the seat one last time, he stopped and reached for his cell phone from the dashboard, thinking about calling her and apologizing for real this time. But, after all that had happened, he thought, 'Will she answer?' He moved the phone closer to his eyes and sighed, gazing at his son's photo on the screen. An adorable grin was pulling the boy's lips, just like how it always did when he's facing a camera. He was a bright little kid and was rarely shy, and despite his playful, sometimes mischievous, behaviour, Menma always had that sweet, angelic face just like Hinata.

Looking at Menma's picture, Naruto could tell that the boy was growing up looking more like her. When Naruto was a kid, he recalled asking his own mother once why he looked so much like his dad- Naruto wanted his hair red, for god's sake. He remembered his mother smiling sweetly at him as she answered that it was because her 'love for daddy was greater'. Taking one last look at Menma's photo, Naruto wondered if that was always the truth, because between him and Hinata, he knew that it had always been her. It was definitely her whose love was greater. It was her heart that held a plethora of forgiveness and unconditional love.

But he probably lost that love this time, for good.

"Damn it!" Naruto hissed, his fist hitting the car window. Closing his eyes, he plopped back down against the car seat. The warm surface of the screen touched his forehead as the display slowly faded and dimmed. "Why am I so stupid?" He whispered to himself. "Just why am I so stupid?"

The cell phone screen lit up at an incoming call, and Naruto's eyes shot open. He raised his gaze and cursed, finding that his vision was still a blur. Focusing his eyes on the name on the screen, he froze, his swollen blue eyes going wide at the greatest extent possible, and blood rushed in his ears. He blinked a few times, but Hinata's name did not disappear. He swallowed hard, before answering the call. He took in a deep breath and licked his lips as he listened to the voice on the other line.

* * *

Oooxxxooo

Hinata's expression when she got inside Naruto's car went from pure shock to one of being horrified. She remembered Kiba punching Naruto in his left cheek, causing a cut that she was sure could be deep, but never did she expect to see Naruto look so beat up, with bloodshot eyes only half-open from all the swelling. There was the cut on his left cheek, but it was more bruised, and blood still seeped out from the cut on his lips. There were blood traces beneath his nose, on his hair, his shirt, and on the chafed skin on the back of his hands. She closed her mouth that had been left hanging open in surprise and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"W-What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

Anger and embarrassment, among other emotions, crossed his face, and Naruto looked away, trying to avoid her gaze. "This is nothing. Don't worry about me."

Hinata exclaimed. "What are you talking about? You're hurt! Tell me what happened, Naruto-kun." White eyes went wider as Hinata realized one possibility. Her voice trailed off as she started to speak. "D-Did you get into another fight with... Kiba-kun?" The scowl that Naruto gave her for an answer made her gasp. Hinata rubbed her palms over her face and cried out. "Oh my god! What did the two of you just do?"

"He asked for it. Do you really think I'd just let him hit me like that?" Naruto smirked. "Heh. That asshole punched like a kid."

"Oh my god! What were you guys thinking?" She cried.

"He started it."

"Is this how you properly deal with things, Naruto-kun? You're not five-year olds!"

Naruto bit his tongue and snapped his head back at her. "You know what? Why don't you just go back to your apartment, if you're just going to yell at me like that, huh? Just call that dog and ask him how he's doing-" Another wave of guilt struck him the moment he said the last word. He watched the anger in Hinata's eyes turned into an expression of pain as she looked away.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe that's what I'll do. Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, hurriedly gathering her jacket and a cloth bag in her trembling hands. She unlocked the car door and pushed it open. She was about to get off when she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said quickly, shame reflecting in his gaze. "I-I didn't mean that. Please stay. Don't leave yet... Please. I'm sorry."

Hinata thought carefully and sighed as she pulled the door close again. "We should stop wasting time, Naruto-kun. We both know I can't stay here that long."

"Y-You're right. I'm really sorry."

Hinata spoke softly, taking a roll of gauze and an antiseptic from her bag. "I had no idea that... you would get beaten up this bad. I didn't bring enough to dress all your wounds."

"I told you I'm okay. I can take care of this when I get home."

"Let me at least do something about that cut on your face."

He looked at her curiously from the corner of his eyes. "How did you know I'm still here?"

"Hanabi told me she saw your car parked right here." She answered, not looking away from the gauze she was cutting.

"Hanabi told you that?"

"Unintentionally." She replied briefly.

"Oh. Well, I'm still a bit surprised that she agreed about you seeing me."

"Y-Yeah." Hinata hesitantly pointed a finger at one of the lighted windows. "Hanabi's right there watching us from the window.

Naruto raised his glance and saw a silhouette of a woman standing next to Hinata's bedroom window. He cautiously waved his hand and frowned, when the person moved and appeared to have flipped him off. "Yup. That's your sister right there. Is she aiming a gun at me? Please tell me she's not."

"She's not." Hinata answered, fighting back a smile. "But she said she'd throw a brick at you if you try to do something funny."

"Really..."

"Yeah."

Naruto quirked a brow. "You know, I don't get it. You don't allow Menma-kun to play Halo, telling me it's violent, but you let him live with your sister. It doesn't make sense." Naruto's expression softened, catching Hinata softly smiled at him for the first time that night. "I'm just kidding. You really have a great sister."

"I know." Hinata shifted on her seat to face him. "Okay, I'm done with the bandages. Can you move a bit closer?"

"Hey, you really don't have to. I-I told you I'm-"

"Just let me see that, Naruto-kun." Soft hands touched Naruto's left cheek, and Hinata gently turned his swollen face toward her so their eyes would meet.

Both immediately looked away the moment it did.

"L-Let me take a look." Her voice was almost a whisper.

He reluctantly returned his gaze back at her and watched her intently. He studied her face, her eyes, as they remained downcast as a soft blush tinged her cheeks, and the way her warm fingers carefully dabbed wet gauze around the cut on his lip. Her hands stopped, and she looked up at him when his mouth moved as he tried to speak. Naruto's throat tensed at Hinata's gaze, and he breathed deeply, catching a whiff of vanilla on her skin. "Hinata-"

"I listened to your messages." She cut him off, her fingers starting to work again. "I listened to all of them, and I... I kind of understand why you became upset. I didn't leave my phone on purpose. I just really forgot to bring it. I'm sorry. I know you're just doing it for Menma-kun."

"W-What..?" Naruto winced out of embarrassment and shook his head. "No, no... Hinata... no. Please... don't apologize. I should be the one doing that. I-I was wrong. I got upset and said mean things to you. I'm really, really sorry."

Hinata only glanced at him, moving her hands to tend on the wound on his left cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Hinata." Naruto licked his lips. "I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I'm so insensitive. I'm stupid. I'm an asshole. I'm a jerk, and I actually wanted to thank Kiba for beating me up this bad because I do deserve it for saying awful things to you on your birthday. I got unreasonably upset and... ended up insulting you. Damn..." He groaned, remembering the words he told her. "I'm really, really sorry. I hope you can still forgive me."

Hinata met his apologetic eyes and sighed. "I really didn't like it when you talked to me like that. I know I've been careless too, but I don't think I deserve to be talked down that way."

The look of guilt returned to Naruto's face. "I'm so sorry. I swear I won't ever do it again. Please forgive me."

"But as I said, I understand why you acted that way. You got upset because you felt like I disappointed Menma-kun. I guess I'm partly at fault."

He pressed his lips together. Being called a 'shitty father' and seeing Kiba place a hand over Hinata's shoulder could have also caused the unnecessary behaviour, but Naruto knew better and just kept quiet about it. He gazed down, afraid that his eyes might give him away. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's also my fault Menma-kun got upset. I'm the adult; I should've known better than suddenly coming over without telling you. I'm just plain stupid. That's it."

"I-I also wanted to apologize about what happened with Kiba. He might have overdone it when he punched you, but he's just trying to protect me."

"I know. That guy cares about you. He's in love with you. He made sure I knew it when he punched me five times straight in the face."

A sad smile formed on her lips, and she gazed deeply into the eyes that looked back at her, lightly tracing his broken skin with the pad of her thumb. "This must have hurt." She said, referring to the cut Kiba's punches made on his left cheek.

"Yeah, a bit. But it's okay. I deserve it." Naruto's shoulders dropped with relief, and he let out a breath. "I promise you, Hinata, that I'll never do it again. I promise I won't talk to you like that ever again."

"O-Okay. I'll remember that." She replied, a blush grazing her cheeks.

Naruto smiled and let himself stare silently at Hinata, paying no mind to the pain caused by her pressing an alcoholised gauze against his skin. He could see it, as he watched her place a cold pack on the other side of his face. Her warm, sweet smile slowly returning, and those beautiful white eyes were, again, tender. She glanced up at him, realizing that he was staring, and for a reason, his eyes shied away from her gaze.

"T-Those flowers are really beautiful. Thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it. I-I don't know what else to get you for your birthday."

"It's pretty." Hinata softly spoke. "But you really shouldn't have, Naruto-kun. I kind of... feel bad."

"W-Why?" He asked, his lips turning slightly into a frown.

"Think about how Sakura-san would feel if she finds out that you bought me flowers. Aren't you two still working things out? It wouldn't be nice if she starts to feel like you're cheating on her again." Hinata explained.

Naruto dropped his gaze again, wondering how he had completely forgotten about Sakura, who's at work probably thinking he was at home sleeping. "R-Right."

"Are things going well with her?" She asked but never got an answer. "W-Well... they probably are, right?"

"Y-Yeah." He replied briefly.

"I-It would've been nice."

"What is?"

"I mean, Menma-kun. He would have been so happy, if the surprise did happen." She continued in a sad voice. "It would have been nice to see him look so happy. He seemed really excited about it."

"He was. He's jumping, screaming, and running around. It's really hard to keep up with that little guy's energy. I thought it's just sugar acting, until he told me about his plans of surprising you."

"I-I feel so bad."

He sighed. "Don't worry. We can just try it again next week. I'll just tell him that something came up and I couldn't stay-"

"Not just that. I feel bad... lying to him. I think we should start telling him the truth, Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt his breath hitched. He watched as Hinata slowly moved the cold pack away from his face and rested her hands on her knees. "W-What do you mean?"

She lowered her gaze. "Menma-kun probably thinks we're like the perfect families he sees on TV. Celebrating birthdays, having dinner, going on vacations together. We're not like that, Naruto-kun. Not even close. Lately he's been asking questions. About you and me. Why we live in different houses. Why we don't talk. He doesn't fully understand it yet, but he's beginning to notice the things around him. He doesn't know what's going on, but he knows there's something wrong with it. He's also been asking about Sakura-san, too. We have a very curious kid, Naruto-kun." Giving him a quick glance, she looked away again. "I'm thinking. Maybe... M-Maybe we should go talk to Menma-kun, tell him how our relationship really is; the truth that we... aren't actually and will not be... t-together."

Naruto kept quiet, her words starting to cause a sudden disquiet in his head. He knew exactly what she meant. More than once, the little boy had asked him a series of questions until he had no idea how the hell to answer. Just like Hinata, he had wanted his son to understand, but he never knew how to. The last thing he ever wanted was to make the little kid upset.

Hinata must have noticed the look on his face, and she started to talk fast, stuttering, and forcing out a smile as she did so. "B-But we don't have to do it right away. L-Let's think first about how we'll do it. It doesn't have to be tomorrow or next week. J-Just tell me when y-you're ready."

"O-Okay."

"But I hope we can do it as soon as possible." Hinata let out a deep sigh, taking his wounded right hand with hers and wiping it with a new thick layer of gauze. "I'm sorry for suddenly asking you this. I just feel like, I can't lie to Menma-kun anymore. We both want to protect him, but... I don't think lying is the right way to do it. We're always telling him that lying is bad, but we're actually the ones doing it. And, you and Sakura-san would soon... get married, too. I think it's better if we tell him the truth before he learns about things himself."

Naruto felt his throat dry. "You're right. I just don't know how to tell him. What if he starts to ask questions? I wouldn't know what to do if he starts crying."

"I'll be there with you." Hinata quickly answered, giving his hand a light squeeze. "We're going to do it together, Naruto-kun... when you drop him off one day... when we're both ready."

His eyes moved from her hands to intently study the expression on her face, her beautiful eyes showing undeniable sadness. "Alright." Naruto shifted on his seat, slightly turning away from her and leaned his back heavily again against the chair. He stared blankly outside the car, seeing a bit better now. The lights from the lampposts were clearer, and he noticed the snow had stopped falling. He only noticed, too, but Hanabi's silhouette at the window was also gone. In the silence, he could hear his heart rapidly beating. "I'm scared that one day, Menma-kun will start hating me."

"H-Hate you? Why do you say that?" She asked.

Half-closed eyes remained fixed at the view on the opposite side of the windscreen. "I feel like, all the bad things that have been happening are all my fault. Tell me, I really screwed up, didn't I?" Naruto paused to look at her. "I know things wouldn't be simple, but... I just fucked it all up so bad. I wouldn't be surprised if Menma-kun would start blaming me when he gets older."

For a short moment, Hinata's hands stopped moving to cover his hand with hers. "Everyone has some things they regret about, Naruto-kun. It's just human to make mistakes. We have weaknesses. We make poor choices. What matters is that you learn from it and that you try do something to make things right. Isn't that what's important?"

"The only thing I ever did what to make things worse." Naruto sighed. "I just don't know how the hell I would make things right anymore."

Hinata smiled, continuing to fix his wounds. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Naruto-kun. Menma-kun believes in you. And, he wouldn't hate you. He might get upset, but he wouldn't hate you. He knows how much you love him and how much you care for him. Soon, he'll understand all these. You just have to assure him that you will love him just the same. That you love him and will be there for him no matter what happens."

He couldn't help but look at her with awe from the corner of his eyes, the corner of his lips pulling into a thin smile. "This is so embarrassing. You're supposed to be mad at me right now, but you're here helping me instead. Thank you. You're a really strong person, Hinata. I really like that about you."

She smiled back, gazing down to hide her blush.

"And I hope you're right. I really, really love that kid, and I can't imagine my life now without him. I-I just hope that he can also forgive me... because I'm a good-for-nothing weekend-dad who knows nothing... but hurt his mother." He turned his head to properly look at her, and she tensed, feeling his rough hand move and link their fingers together. "I know how much I've hurt you. Whenever we see each other, I always have something to apologize to you about. I've never been good to you, Hinata, and countless times, I mess up. But please believe me. I never wanted to hurt you. I might be a stupid asshole most of the time, but I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to make things difficult for you or for Menma-kun. It's not my intention to see you two go through something like this." He paused, feeling his voice starting to crack. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I really wish I could do things all over again. I wish I never said the things I had said to you before. You've been nothing but good to me, but the last time we talked to each other, I drove you away." Noticing her silence, Naruto squeezed her hands tighter. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you again last time."

Hinata tried to keep a straight face. "Maybe we should not talk about this, Naruto-kun. We both made our decisions. Talking about it will just make us more confused. Please don't make things difficult for the both of us."

"Do you even know why I said it?" He quickly retorted in a disgruntled voice. "I don't think you do, because you got upset and suddenly walked out on me."

"Of course, I was upset! What you did hurt me. A lot!" Hinata couldn't help but lash out. "I didn't want it, but you got me to agree about you taking Menma-kun during weekends. Then, you kissed me. Then you wanted me to suddenly forget about you!? Do you think I'd still want to listen to you after all those crap?" Hinata was already yelling right before she knew it. She bit her lip, her face flushed and eyes wide, realizing that she just suddenly snapped angrily at him. "I-I'm... I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Naruto dismissed her apology with a shake of his head, and he tightened his hold on her hand. "You have all the right to do so." In a soft voice, he spoke. "I'm sorry about what I did that night. T-That kiss was really uncalled for."

"You know how I feel about you, and I know I've said that I would never ask anything in return, but why-" She swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Why do I still feel like I'm being taken for granted?"

Naruto could only stare, unable to utter a single word, feeling his body froze when she asked him the painful question. Sad eyes stared back at him, and her lips quivered, but not even once did she cry.

"Oh damn." Naruto's voice was filled with remorse, as he slowly let go of Hinata's hand for a short while to run a hand through his hair. "God. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hinata. I never meant for you to feel that way. I said it because I thought that... I-I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore." Naruto struggled for words. "It hurts whenever I see you cry because of me. I want to see you happy, and I also don't think you deserve to be treated this way. You deserve to be truly loved, Hinata. What you deserve is a guy who has just as much love to give as you do. Someone who will not hurt you." Naruto confessed. "I do want you to forget about me, but it's definitely not to get rid of you..." He pouted at her silence. He gritted his teeth, feeling his heart clenched when she slowly, gently pulled her hand back. "You don't believe me?"

"N-No. That's not it. I'm just... I don't know. I don't know what to feel anymore. You said you don't want things to be difficult for me... but hearing you say all these all of a sudden is not making it easier, either." Hinata turned to face him. "Tell me. How do you really feel about me, Naruto-kun? What am I really to you?"

Naruto remained silent, taking a breath that he let out slowly. His eyes were fixed at the headliner, maintaining a conscious effort not to gaze at her. He could not look at those eyes- those pure, white eyes that held so much pain he himself had inflicted. His words had probably gotten the message across- that she is important and he cares so much about her, and that he only wishes nothing but her happiness. But he knew those words held a deeper meaning that he had yet to admit to anyone. A stronger emotion that he couldn't admit, not even to himself. Naruto bit his tongue, trying to fight back the urge to put into words the real feelings he's been keeping in his chest, because doing so would just hurt her more.

Hinata lowered her gaze, saddened by the lack of response. "It's okay. You don't have to answer that."

"Y-You mean a lot to me, Hinata."

"I said it's okay. I-I'm not actually asking for an answer. I know what you'll probably say anyway." She said with a faint smile.

"Just hear me out, please." Naruto faced her, this time looking straight in her eyes. "I certainly want you to be happy. And this... whatever it is that we have won't make you anywhere near that. I want things to be fair to Sakura-chan, and I certainly want it to be fair to you, too. I don't want your feelings for me to hold you back-"

Hinata felt her lips trembling as she averted her eyes. "I-I understand. Perfectly. So please, don't say anything anymore."

Naruto fell silent, watching her breath form in the cold air as she tried to calm herself down. He wanted to touch her, wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace and tell her everything's going to be alright. He opened his mouth, but no words formed on his lips.

"T-That kiss last time, and you asking me to forget about you... that was really it, wasn't it?" Hinata spoke again after a long silence, her voice was not as heavy as it used to. "You know what... If forgetting you is something so easy to do, then I should've done it five years ago."

Eyes fixed outside his car window, Naruto just quietly listened.

"I tried to avoid you for months, Naruto-kun. But, forgetting about you just seemed so... impossible. I-I love you, and I have a kid who looks so much like you. How am I supposed to do that?" She closed her eyes, feeling the sting from the tears that threatened to fall. "But I do know that is exactly the right thing to do. This will be hard, but, I can do it, and I'll be fine."

"I'm really sorry."

She opened her eyes again, settling her gaze up on the lighted window of her bedroom. Her son was there, sleeping, waiting for her to come back. "No, I'm thinking this is also my fault. I've always known I have to do this. I knew I couldn't compete with Sakura-san. But I became selfish. I secretly hoped for you to, someday, return my feelings. I wanted you to love me back. I said before that I don't care if you wouldn't- I guess that's not true at all. I've always wanted you to see me, and that's what made things worse. If only I have given up earlier on that hope, then you wouldn't have grown to care about me. This wouldn't have happened."

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." He whispered.

A weak smile grazed Hinata's features, and she sighed. "So, yeah... You're right. Let's just forget about it all and move on. It's not like we're breaking up or anything. We're just... moving on. I guess." The grief in her eyes vanished as quickly as it appeared, and she forced out a sweet smile. "'No hard feelings', right? And, thank you for letting me know that you care for me. You're a very sweet guy, Naruto-kun. Sakura-san is really lucky to have you."

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry Hinata."

"I told you, you don't have to worry about me, Naruto-kun. I'll be fine." She gave him a sidelong glance, watching as he leaned back heavily on his seat, both hands dejectedly rubbing away the tired expression on his face. "I'll be fine." She uttered under her breath, gazing intently at him.

Naruto's heart felt heavy. Previous fights with Sakura had always left an undescribable pain in him, but the one he was feeling right now was, surprisingly, more painful and much worse, like, being stabbed repeatedly on the chest and he couldn't do anything about it. He never wanted to lose the woman seating beside him, but keeping her would just mean passing her the pain she didn't deserve.

But wasn't the pain she's feeling right now any different? He could see by the way she looked into his eyes and the way she talked that he's slowly, painfully, breaking her to pieces. Naruto cringed at the thought and bit his lip, making it bleed again.

"K-Kiba-kun confessed to me... last night, over dinner."

His eyes opened when she spoke again.

"H-He told me he's in love with me." She continued with a hesitant voice. "A-And I've... I've known him for a while now, and he gets along well with Menma-kun. So, I'm thinking..." She looked away from his gaze. "I-I'm thinking of giving Kiba-kun a chance." Her voice faltered.

"Oh." He managed to say after a period of silence.

"Y-Yeah. H-He's a great guy, and... well..."

Naruto frowned, looking at the troubled expression on her face. "That's... good." He shifted on seat, watching her from the corner of his eyes. "The guy's madly in love with you."

"I know."

"I-I think you should go for it... unless-" Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "-you're just telling me that so I wouldn't feel so guilty and worry so much about you."

"W-What?"

"You're not really good at lying, Hinata." His lips formed a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Hinata closed her eyes again to stop the tears from falling. "You're a kind person, Naruto-kun. I know how bad you must be feeling. But don't feel awful choosing Sakura-san over me. You love her, so this is something bound to happen. So, I want you to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I swear." With eyes downcast, Hinata slumped down on her seat. "Are you mad at me, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course not. I'm mad at myself because I think I made you do it." Naruto clenched his jaw. "After all these, you're still thinking about how I feel..." Naruto softly said, shaking his head a bit. "Just what did I do for you to love me this much, Hinata?" He could feel his chest tighten at the sight of the tears she promptly dried with her ring finger. He remembered his brain shaking every single time Kiba's fists had connected to his face. One of those punches landed on his right ear, so he must be hearing things, but he also remembered Kiba rumbling, in between punches, about why on earth Hinata had chosen a useless guy and that an asshole like Naruto didn't deserve a woman like her. And Kiba was right. Realizing that she was doing it again- saving him from all the hurt- when he should be the one sparing her from the pain, Naruto knew he didn't deserve that kind of love. "Y-You really should just forget about me."

A heavy silence fell, several minutes spent and wasted with just the two of them looking outside the window, avoiding each other. He heard her shift on her seat and straighten the hem of her skirt.

"I think it's better if we tell everything to Menma-kun when you pick him up next week." Hinata's voice was calm.

"I think so, too."

"Can you see better now? Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to tell Sakura-san... about those bruises?"

"I don't know. I'll just think about it when I get home."

"It'll be hard to explain to her."

"That's true."

"Well, you should go get some rest. You can keep the cold pack."

"Thanks."

"I-I... I have to go back, now."

"Okay." He said with a voice barely louder than a whisper. The lock flicked, and he heard the door swing open.

In a matter of seconds, Hinata would be gone.

One strong hand grabbing her wrist kept her where she was seated, and Hinata immediately turned her head back to look at the person firmly holding her. His hand was warm against her skin, and she could feel his body trembling.

"I'm so sorry for all the things that you had to go through because of me. Please believe me when I say that I really care about you, Hinata. I care about you. I care about you a lot." Naruto repeated.

A car passed by, and a quick yellow light brightened the dark interior of Naruto's car. In that short moment, she saw the outline of his face more clearly. He didn't turn to look back at her and remained weakly facing front. His eyes remained closed, the moment she took a glimpse of his face in that sudden brightness. She took note of the swelling of his eyes and the cut on the right side of his lower lip. It was just brief moment, but she was able to catch sight of the tears rolling down his swollen cheeks, slowly disappearing on his shirt.

Hinata gently freed herself from his grasp and took in a long deep breath. There was an audible gulp before she spoke again. "Before I go, Naruto-kun," Gathering up all her courage, she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek so he would face her. "C-Can I... Can I be selfish just one last time?"

Naruto looked at her surprised, unsure if he understood her clearly, but before he could utter an answer, Hinata leaned in and crashed her lips onto his.

It was a kiss he had never had before. Her lips were warm, soft, and sweet, but the kisses they're giving were deep, unyielding and tender. It felt almost hungry, filled with feelings of desire, love, and yearning, like all emotion she tried to suppress all this years had finally resurfaced, trying to reach him.

And it did.

He was slightly taken aback, but Naruto returned the kiss with the same fervour, sliding his hand to caress the back of her neck and slowly pulling her closer. Her hand clinging weakly onto his chest moved to cup his face, her fingers tracing the cuts and bruises as she deepened the kiss.

He wanted to remember everything- from her soft lips, to the sweet taste of her tongue. To the way his hands tangled with her hair. The feel of her hands touching his skin. Her earlobe. The slender form of her neck. Her smooth cheeks. Those warm tears that rolled down her chin.

Every detail, every touch, now etched on his memory.

And, it was like they never wanted to end it, giving each other several quick kisses before hesitantly parting, both breathing heavily when they did so.

Hinata didn't look at him when the kiss broke. Her eyes remained shut as she rested her forehead against his, feeling his warm breath on her skin. Sighing deeply, she licked her lips, before closing the gap again between them as she pressed into him for another prolonged kiss, softer, more slowly than the previous one.

Then, without a word, Hinata gently pulled away and hurriedly got off his car.

It's as if time had stopped for Naruto the moment the car door slammed shut. He remained still, with his eyes closed and one hand still reaching out to the spot where Hinata once was. Weakly, he shifted, letting his head drop against the back of the car seat, and ran both hands through his hair. Licking his lips, he tasted her.

In the silence, he began crying.


End file.
